Las ventanas del alma
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata no recuerda nada de ella. Ni de dónde es, ni de su familia, ni tampoco lo recuerda a el. Pasaran muchas cosas y aventuras antes de que ella pueda volver a ver a ese niño de ojos azules. ¿Él la recordara a un después de tanto tiempo?
1. Olvidado

_• Los personajes no son míos._

 _• Naruto/Hinata._

 _• Advertencia: Posible violencia, contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

 ** _•_**

 _Sepan que olvidar lo malo, también es tener memoria._

 _—Jose Hernandez._

•

* * *

 _ **Cayó** a gatas en el frío y duro suelo de madera mientras respiraba agitadamente. Observó con ojos cansados como las gotas de su sudor caían al suelo, mientras se mezclaban con sus frías lágrimas._

 _—Levántate — ordenó una voz demandante y agria._

 _La pequeña niña que contaba con sólo cinco años, apretó los puños que aún estaban en el suelo manteniendo su peso. Lentamente se fue incorporando para después tomar la posición de pelea que era típica al ser una Hyuga._

 _El hombre quien decía ser su "padre" empezó a tirar golpes hacia la niña que hacia hasta lo imposible por esquivar la velocidad de su padre._

 _Grito adolorida al sentir el golpe de su padre impactando en su brazo izquierdo, provocando que los puntos de chakra se cerrarán y que este perdiera completamente la movilidad. Abrió los ojos al ver que su padre no se detenía ante eso. Aún que, no sabía por que le sorprendía._

 _Brinco hacia atrás rechazando el puñetazo que su padre iba a propinarle mientras se detenía el brazo con una mueca de dolor._

 _—No te detengas Hinata._

 _La pequeña Hinata lo miro suplicante pero su padre ni se inmutó por esa mirada que le mandaba su hija._

 _Rendida, se hizo hacia el frente y corrió hacia su padre para golpearlo con su brazo sano, pero de nada servía._

 _Un nuevo golpe y otra vez en el suelo._

 _Hiashi miro a su hija con decepción para después negar con la cabeza. Siempre sería lo mismo._

 _Sin decir palabra, o al menos tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, salió del dojo con porte erigido y sin mirar hacia atrás donde su hija se retorcía de dolor. Era demasiado para su pequeño y débil cuerpo. En cada entrenamiento que tenía con su padre siempre sentía que moriría gran cada golpe. A afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, siempre llegaba alguien a auxiliarla._

 _—¡Hinata-sama! —exclamó un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos perlados corriendo hacia adentro del dojo._

 _Hinata cerró lentamente los ojos aún en el suelo dándole rienda suelta a su llanto._

* * *

 ** _Adiós Clan Hyuga._**

* * *

— **Es** una desgracia — afirmó un anciano quien estaba rodeado de más personas de su edad.

—Eso ya lo sabemos — contestó otro viejo que miraba al patriarca del clan quien estaba sentado en la cabecilla de la larga mesa.— Lo que no sabemos es lo que haremos con ella.

Hiashi alzó una ceja ante lo dicho por uno de los miembros de su consejo. —Ella es la heredera del clan — les recordó.

—Pero no califica para serlo. Es débil Hiashi-sama — habló uno de los tantos ancianos que habían ahí. —El Clan Hyuga es el más poderoso de Konohagakure —habló con arrogancia. —Es una vergüenza que alguien tal débil sea el próximo heredero de este imperio.

—Es una niña, sólo tiene cinco años. Aún no demuestra todo su potencial..

—Pues ningún líder de nuestro clan fue débil con cinco años. Ninguno fue débil a esa edad, ni usted por ejemplo.

—Tarda en aprender pero lo hará. Logrará sus expectativas.

—Seremos directos Hiashi-sama— habló un viejo llamando la atención de los demás.— Faltan dos años para el anunciamiento oficial de la futura heredera. Tienen dos años para prepararla y si en ese tiempo no esta lista entonces le cederemos el liderazgo a Hanabi. Sólo esperamos que ella si cumpla nuestras expectativas.

Hiashi suspiro resignado. —De acuerdo. Tendrán a la líder que quieren.

—Eso esperamos Hiashi-sama. No podemos darnos el lujo de cambiar así como así a la heredera. Ya sabe, daríamos de que hablar.

Hiashi asintió cansado de escuchar a ese grupo de viejos agrios. Si fuera por él, ya los habría mandado al diablo desde que los conoció, pero él no podía hacer eso. El era el respetado líder del clan Hyuga. Debía mantenerse como tal.

Fuera de aquella habitación de juntas, se hallaba un pequeño niño de cinco años escuchando todo eso. Sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas pues era una falta de respeto. Pero, había pasado por casualidad por ahí y paro de inmediato al oír el nombre de su prima Hinata.

Para él, Hinata era una niña muy tierna y bonita. Lo supo desde el primer momento que la miro. De hecho ella le caía bastante bien. No tenía mucho compartiendo momentos con ella, tan sólo la conoció hace menos de dos semanas pero de verdad disfrutaba bastante su compañía. Jugaban a todo los juegos que podían siempre todas las tardes. A veces, por una razón que el desconocía, su prima no podía jugar. Kô, el protector de Hinata, siempre le decía que estaba algo cansada o estaba enferma y por eso no podía jugar.

Cuando escucho todo lo que el consejo había dicho, se quedo pensando en que podría significar aquello. Ya una vez su padre le había explicado que Hinata al ser primogénita, tenía que ser la cabecilla del clan en algún punto de su vida. También sabía que entre su familia había una especie de separación. Por ejemplo, el pertenecía al Bouke y Hinata al Souke.

Sinceramente el no entendía muy bien esas cosas pero tampoco es como si le interesará mucho, el sólo quería seguir jugando con su prima. Pero aun así…no podía evitar sentir una especie de preocupación al oír todo lo que había dicho el Consejo.

¿Significaría algo malo?

* * *

 **Hinata** tenía su brazo apoyado en el comienzo de la cuna color blanco y su barbilla recargada contra esta mientras miraba dormir a una pequeña niña recién nacida.

No la odiaba, a pesar que su madre murió por tenerla, no la odiaba ni un poco. De hecho, le parecía muy linda, y hasta sentía que la amaba. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de protegerla de todos a toda costa sin importar que. Quería el bien para esa pequeña niña.

Se enterneció al verla abrir un adormilado ojo que revelaba el poderoso Byakugan.

—¿Por qué será tan poderoso? —se preguntó la niña mientras miraba como ahora ambos ojos de su hermana se abrían. —Quisiera hacer lo mismo que hace outou-san. — susurro refiriéndose a las veces que su padre hacía que unas venas saltarán alrededor de sus ojos.

—¡Hinata-sama! —exclamó un chico de algunos quince años de edad.

Hinata al oír la voz de su protector Ko, dio un saltito e hizo que se cayera de pompas al suelo al estar parada de puntitas en un banquillo.

Kô suspiro corriendo hacia ella para levantarla en sus brazos. —Le dije que tenía que quedarse descansando Hinata-sama— la regañó, acostándola en el futón mientras ella se dejaba ser.

—Lo siento Kô, e-es que estoy algo a-aburrida… —dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Al ver esa reacción, Kô sólo se limitó a sonreír. —Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no hacemos origami?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Kô. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, a lo que Kô asintió y se levantó del suelo para caminar a una de las estanterías de libro a que había en la habitación. Tomó unos papeles de varios colores y se sentó cruzado de piernas a un lado del futón de Hinata, extendiéndole los papelitos.

Inmediatamente comenzó a doblar los papeles de un lado para otro mientras Kô le imitaba. Así duraron varias minutos hasta que Hinata fue la primera en terminar mostrando su origami a Kô.

Kô sonrió impresionado. –Que bonita flor Hinata-sama.

Hinata agradeció y apuntó con la mirada el origami de Kô. –Quiero ver tu origami Kô ¿puedo?

Kô asintió nervioso. Estiró su figura y miro como la cara de Hinata hacia diferentes expresiones.

—¿Qué es, Kô?

—Se supone que es un cisne.

Hinata carcajeo tapando su boca con ambas manos. —Eso no parece un cisne.

Kô se rasco la nuca mientras él también reía apenado. —Quisiera ser tan bueno como usted en el origami Hinata-sama.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Enserio?

—Hai —contestó asintiendo mientras miraba la rosa que tenía Hinata en las manos.

Al ver que la mirada de Kô no se despegaba de su rosa, se le ocurrió una idea.

Kô se impresionó al ver que Hinata le extendía la rosa. Parpadeo interrogante.

—Consérvala y cuando aprendas a hacer origami me la entregas — dijo tímidamente la pequeña Hyuga mientras en el rostro de Kô se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa.

—Prometo que aprenderé, Hinata-sama —prometió tomando con delicadeza la rosa. Miro hacia la ventana y supo que era la hora de dormir para la pequeña Hinata.— Hinata-sama, ya anocheció. Es hora de que duerma.

Hinata suspiro triste. Ella no tenía sueño, quería que Kô jugará con ella más tiempo.

Al ver el visible puchero que hizo la pequeña, Kô no pudo evitar reír. Se acerco a ella y la tapó con el edredón mientras ella se acomodaba.

—Buenas noches Hinata-sama.

—Buenas noches, Kô — dijo la pequeña mientras veía como el chico salía de su habitación no sin antes apagar las luces. —Buenas noches Hanabi-chan —dijo volteando a ver la cuna donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana quien estaba dormida. Volteó su mirada al techo. —Buenas noches mamá — tras eso, sólo pasaron unos minutos para que pudiera sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Pasaron un par de horas y algo hizo que se despertará alarmada.

Rápidamente se incorporó en el futón y miró a todos con la respiración agitada. Todo estaba en penumbras así que le era imposible ver algo ahí.

Se tapó la mitad de la cara con el edredón al escuchar un quejido venir de una de las oscuras esquinas de su habitación.

—¿Qui-quien anda ahí? — preguntó temerosa sin dejar de ocultarse bajo su cobija.

Lentamente, una pequeña silueta empezó a salir de las penumbras para después quedar visible debido a la débil luz que emitía la luna.

Hinata quedó impresionada al ver que era un niño de su edad quien se había colado por su ventana a altas horas de la noche. El niño era de cabellos rubios y alborotados, tenía unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran de color azul cielo. Eran muy bonitos, pero unas lágrimas hacían que estos se tornaron tristes.

—¿Qui-quien eres?

El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de apartar la mirada con aparente miedo. —Si te digo quien soy… ¿prometes no hacerme daño?

La pequeña Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta del niño. ¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño? Ella no tenía nada contra el. Vamos que ni lo conocía, pero queriendo saber como se llamaba el niño que se había metido en su habitación, sólo asintió.

—Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki —dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos y ladeaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Al no sentir ni escuchar que alguien viniese hacia el para atacar, abrió los ojos con incredulidad y miro que la pequeña ladeaba la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

Sin poder evitarlo el también se sonrojo. —T-tu, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me lla-llamó, Hinata Hyuga. –contestó la niña sintiéndose confiada ante la presencia del rubio. —¿Qué haces e-en mi ha-habitacion? —pregunto inquieta haciendo que este agachaba la mirada.

—Necesitaba un lugar en donde esconderme, dattebayo.

—¿Esconderte? —pregunto sin entender absolutamente nada.

Naruto asintió. —Por alguna extraña razón a veces algunos adultos me persiguen en la noche para querer golpearme. —contó para después sobarse la cabeza. —También niños de nuestra edad dattebayo. Me lanzan piedras y cosas cada vez que me ven. Las demás personas sólo no se me acercan. —los ojitos de Naruto se fueron llenando de lágrimas. —Yo no se porque se portan así conmigo, nunca les he hecho nada. —Se trató de limpiar las lágrimas con su brazo. —ya les dije que si es por lo de las travesuras que hago a veces lo dejaré de hacer pero que no me sigan lastimado dattebayo.

Hinata al ver que el niño lloraba no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste por el y más al escuchar su historia. —No e-entiendo por que te ha-hacen eso pero yo no creo que seas mala pe-persona —dijo Hinata mirando como el rubio dejaba de llorar para mirarla.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto el oji azul mientras Hinata asentía.

—Si te escondes de ellos entonces no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte aquí está noche y cada vez que necesites esconderte. —dijo segura de sus palabras la pequeña niña mientras Naruto la miraba con impresión.

—¿No te doy miedo?

Hinata negó rápidamente. —No — ¿Cómo podría darle miedo un niño tan lindo como el?

Al escuchar eso, Naruto atinó a sonreír ampliamente. —Gracias Hinata-chan.

Hinata se sonrojo al escucharlo decir su nombre con ese sufijo. Nadie jamás lo habían usado con ella y al parecer le agradaba que la llamarán así.

* * *

 **Los** días pasaron y Hinata y Naruto habían entablado una muy buena amistad. Casi diario se veían a escondidas para jugar en el bosque al igual que casi diario el chico iba a esconderse en la habitación de Hinata. La mayoría de las veces si iba a esconderse de aquellos que querían hacerle daño, pero la otra parte iba sólo por gusto. Queriendo pasar tiempo con su nueva y única amiga.

Hinata a veces lo esperaba despierta y a veces se quedaba dormida esperándolo. Las veces que ella estaba despierta, jugaban en silencio en su habitación o simplemente hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras que cuando Hinata estaba dormida, el se acostaba a su lado para hacer lo mismo que ella.

Era agradable tener compañía, nunca había sentido esa conexión tan especial con alguien y eso se debía a que nadie nunca se le había acercado a hablarle. Todo mundo rehuida de el sin explicación alguna. Decían que era un monstruo y que tenían que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

La verdad es que el no creía que fuera suficiente razón el ser odiado sólo por hacer unas cuantas travesuras.

Esa misma noche salió de su departamento para pasar desapercibido por las calles oscuras y peligrosas de la aldea. Iba directo hacia la casa de su amiga, mas bien hacia la habitación de ella. Jamás había salido de ahí para ver lo demás de su grande casa.

Una vez que llegó a los recintos, comenzó a escalar el frondoso árbol que estaba a un lado de la ventana de la habitación de Hinata y sin mayor dificultad logró trepar rápidamente para después saltar hacia el gran ventanal.

Hinata siempre dejaba la ventana abierta para que el pudiera entrar sin dificultad a su cuarto así que rápidamente entró a la habitación cayendo en cuclillas. Estando apuntó de saludar energéticamente a Hinata, sus ojos observaron una escena que lo dejó helado.

Un hombre alto y fuerte sujetaba a Hinata mientras con una mano tapaba la boca de su amiga. La niña tenía los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos al ver que Naruto estaba ahí.

Naruto frunció el ceño. —¡Hey! ¡Deja a Hinata-chan!

El hombre al que no se le podía ver el rostro por lo oscuro que estaba, sólo soltó una risa. —Hazte a un lado mocoso.

Naruto plantó sus pies en el piso, no estando dispuesto a dejar que ese hombre se marchará con su amiga. —¡Que la dejes, dattebayo!—exclamó Naruto enojado, sintiendo un leve picor en su estómago.

—¡Y yo he dicho que te muevas! —grito el mayor empujando al rubio hacia el suelo.

Hinata miró con impresión al el rubio que se hallaba en el suelo, para después morder con fuerza la mano de el hombre.

—¡Maldita escuincla! — bramó el hombre estando a punto de soltarle un golpe, pero un peso en su pierna hizo que parará su acción. Bajo la mirada y observó al niño rubio abrazando su pierna con una fuerza que no era normal en un niño de su edad.

—¡No dejaré que te lleves a Hinata-chan!

El hombre frunció el ceño fastidiado y lanzó contra la pared al pequeño rubio.

—¡Naruto-kun! —sollozo Hinata con preocupación ala ver el cuerpo de Naruto rebotar contra la pared para después caer duramente al suelo.

Naruto se incorporó lentamente mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor, se paró completamente al ver que el hombre estaba apunto de salir de la habitación usando la ventana, aún con su amiga en brazos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó para después correr hacia el para tirarse sobre su espalda.

—¡Quítate mocoso! —bramó el hombre sacudiéndose para que el niño lo soltara de su agarre.

—¡Nunca, dattebayo! —grito Naruto sosteniéndose con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus delgados brazos. No podía dejar que ese hombre se llevará a Hinata.

El hombre rugió y sin quedarle de otra saltó de la ventana para caer fuertemente en la rama superior del frondoso árbol de al lado. Lamentablemente el salto hizo que el agarre de Naruto perdiera fuerza, y que debido a eso, cayó desde esa gran altura hacia el suelo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —grito desgarradoramente la niña al ver desde arriba el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera entendía que sucedía. Ella sólo se hallaba plácidamente dormida y sin aviso un hombre había entrado por su ventana para secuestrarla.

Ahora, por su culpa, su amigo estaba probablemente muerto.

El, quien había tratado de ayudarla. Con el que probablemente compartió los mejores momentos de su niñez, ese que había creado maravillosos cuentos para ella en noches de insomnio, el… su único amigo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar por sus ojos, haciendo su visión borrosa mientras sus pupilas aún se encontraban hacia donde su amigo estaba tirado. Tan ensimismada estaba observándolo, como en un estado de shock, tanto así que no observó cuando su padre salía corriendo en busca de ella, ni escuchó los gritos de los demás Hyuga. Ella sólo lo miraba a él, mientras dos hombres de su clan se acercaban hacia el pequeño rubio.

Después todo fue negro para ella.

* * *

 **Sus** ojos comenzaron a parpadear, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba en ellos. Rápidamente los recuerdos comenzaron a acoplarse en su mente. Después de recordarlo todo soltó un sollozo al recordar que estaba aparentemente con un extraño y que su único amigo probablemente estaba muerto.

Se removió inquieta, pelando los ojos y mirando que dos hombres estaban sentados frente a ella conversando de algo que ella no comprendía.

Desesperada trato de moverse, de levantarse para correr pero no podía. Estaba atada de pies y manos, y claro, amordazada.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Pues seguir el plan, idiota ¿Qué más?

—Pero ese chiquillo me vio cuando me la lleve...

—¿Te vio el rostro, Taro?—pregunto exasperado el hombre.

Taro negó con la cabeza.—No...

—Entonces deja de preocuparte.— dijo comenzando a pelar la manzana.—Además, probablemente ahora este muerto.

La pequeña volvió a soltar un silencioso sollozo.

—Si, tienes razón. Además también esta el hecho de que cambiamos el color de sus ojos para que nadie pudiese reconocerla. Eso fue muy astuto.

—Esos ojos Taro... esos ojos son una mina de oro.

—Lo se Kazuma. Pero recuerda, no son nuestros.

—Si, son del jefe.— dijo con molestia, mirando las llamas de la fogata frente a el.—Deberíamos quedarnos con los ojos.

Taro negó temeroso.—Por supuesto que no.

Kazuma lo miro de reojo y sonrió.—Eres un cobarde.

—¡Lo que dices es estúpido! El jefe nos encontraría y nos haría trizas.

Kazuma rodó los ojos y se levantó del tronco.—Bien niñita —insulto.—Vámonos.

Taro frunció las cejas pero igual asintió.—¿Quién carga a la niña?

—¿Qué importa? Ella esta muy libia...— cayó de golpe al ver que la niña ya no estaba donde la había dejado unos minutos atrás.—¡Mierda! ¡Se escapó la escuincla!

Taro se alteró al no verla por ningún lado.—¡Vamos! ¡No debió de haber ido lejos!

Ambos corrieron hacia la misma dirección, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata se hallaba escondida tras unas ramas de un arbusto. Cuando la pequeña vio que ya no estaban, comenzó a brincar a como podía.

Brinco por vario tiempo, tratando de aflojar las cuerdas que la oprimían. Tan concentrada estuvo en su trabajo, que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había un pequeño acantilado. Acto seguido, cayó hacia él y rodó por varios segundos hasta que se golpeo en la cabeza con una gran roca.

Después nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— **Ah** , ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —un hombre de no más cincuenta años miro con extrañeza un objeto plateado que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y lo tomó para alzarlo y verlo con detalle. Era un collar con el dije de la letra H. —Uh, seguro es de plata ¿Cuánto me darían por el? —se pregunto rascando su barbilla. Alzó los hombros y guardó el dije dispuesto a irse de allí pero, un sonido hizo que se detuviera al instante.

Se puso alerta y paro la oreja para saber de donde provenía ese sonido. Puso atención hasta que lo escucho de nuevo, dándose cuenta que eran quejidos que provenían de abajo del pequeño barranco. —Una niña… —pronunció sorprendido cuando asomó su cabeza y pudo mirar a la dueña de esos quejidos.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, salto hábilmente hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña y la tomó con delicadeza en brazos.

Quito con sus dedos la tierra del rostro de la infante y se dedico a revisar si no tenía algún rasguño de seriedad. No fue hasta que movió un poco su brazo cuando pudo ver la mano que sostenía la cabeza de la pequeña, llena de sangre.

—Cielos —exclamó preocupado. Se levantó del suelo dispuesto a llevarla a su casa para atenderla pero fue detenido por unas voces masculinas. Con rapidez se agachó nuevamente y cubrió a la niña en su regazo.

—Maldita sea — maldijo la voz de un hombre mientras se escuchaban sus pasos sobre el mojado césped — esa estúpida mocosa se escapó.

—¡El jefe nos va a matar!— exclamo otro hombre con aparente miedo.— ¿Qué le diremos?

—Que la buscaremos hasta encontrarla. Que no importa el tiempo que nos lleve, la encontraremos si o si.— dijo el hombre para después comenzar a caminar hacia otra dirección junto a su compañero.

El hombre parpadeó extrañado y luego frunció el ceño. Eran unos secuestradores, de eso estaba completamente seguro. La niña posiblemente se las había ingeniado para huir de ellos y de lo asustada que estaba no se había fijado por donde pisaba, ocasionando que cayera está ahí. Tenía que moverse con rapidez, o de lo contrario esa niña no saldría bien de todo eso.

Con la pequeña bien asegurada en sus brazos, inspeccionó el lugar y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no habría amenaza, salió de ahí para caminar con rapidez hasta su estancia. No tardó mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña de piedra, arrinconada en lo más profundo y solitario del bosque. Entro a dicho lugar y velozmente puso a la niña en su cama. Cogió una plagana de metal y la lleno de agua para después tomar un paño, gasas y alcohol. Una vez con esas cosas en mano, regresó hasta la cama para curar las heridas de la pequeña niña.

Mientras hacía esto, se dedicó a examinarla. Sus ropas parecían costosas y finas, así que probablemente era hija de alguna familia adinerada y de renombre. Además, sus rasgos eran muy bien parecidos. Su piel era nívea y sus pestañas eran largas y tupidas. Era una niña muy linda y al parecer no tenía más de cinco años.

De verdad esperaba poder ayudarla.

Pasaron horas y la pequeña aún yacía completamente dormida. Para su alivio no tenía fiebre ni nada parecido, hasta había recuperado algo de color. Su respiración lucia normal y ya ninguna herida sangraba.

Estuvo a su lado, sentado en una incómoda silla mientras cabeceaba. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde pero eso no quitaba que él no tuviera sueños reparadores a esas horas.

Justo cuando estaba pensando que lo mas probable era que ella despertara hasta el día siguiente, la niña comenzó a pestañear lentamente.

Con rapidez se levantó de la silla y se situó a su lado mientras se ponía de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

—Oye...— le susurro mientras tocaba su hombro.

La pequeña pareció reaccionar, movió sus ojos color azul hasta el hombre y lo miro con incógnita.

—¿Do-donde estoy? —pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Tranquila —dijo mientras la acostaba de nuevo —. No es bueno que te esfuerces en este estado.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto ignorando el comentario del viejo.

—Soy Takeshi—se presentó con una sonrisa descarada —. Se que debes de estar asustada pero no lo estés. Yo te encontré herida en un barranco y te traje aquí para curar tus heridas. Dormiste mucho, pero al parecer ya estas mejor —suspiro aliviado —. Dime, ¿dónde están tus padres?

La pequeña pareció confundirse ante esa pregunta. Pareció pensarlo un poco hasta qu su rostro mostro una mueca de desconcierto.

—No-no recuerdo quienes son mis padres...— musito pensativa.

Takeshi parpadeo sorprendido antes de asentir.— Debe ser por el golpe que te diste, seguro recuperaras esa memoria en un rato o hasta mañana.

La niña pareció aún más confundida.

—Tampoco recuerdo mi nombre — dijo mientras sobaba su coronilla.

Takeshi pareció más impresionado al escuchar lo que la niña había dicho. De verdad no se esperaba que fuera tan grave como para olvidar incluso su propio nombre.

—Ese si que es un problema...—musitó pensativo. De repente recordó algo que tal vez era de importancia en ese caso —. Mira —metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Encontré este collar cerca de donde estabas tú, quizá es tuyo — dijo mientras se lo extendía.

La niña tomó el collar y lo examino. No lo recordaba pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Tal vez si era de ella después de todo.

—Me llamo...¿H? —preguntó con inocencia, sin dejar de ver aquel dije.

Takeshi hizo un sonido pensativo.—No creo que ese sea un nombre.

La niña bajo la mirada.

—Pero puede serlo mientras averiguamos el verdadero — le dijo mientras sonreía.

La pequeña pareció más animada. Al menos ya tenía un nombre.

Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, el estómago de "H" gruño, anunciando que requería de alimento.

H se sonrojo y Takeshi sonrió divertido.—No te avergüences, es natural —dijo para después levantarse del suelo —¿Qué quieres comer? Creo que tengo arroz y verduras. Siento la escasez, pero no esperaba visitas.

—No se preocupe, Takeshi-san—pidió la pequeña mientras negaba con delicadeza.

Takeshi suspiro ante el formalismo de la niña. Definitivamente era de una buena familia. Esperaba poder encontrar pronto a esta pues no tenia tiempo para lidiar con una niña. Aunque... en realidad tenía tiempo de sobra.

—¡Hare un poco de arroz frito!

Pero no quería pasar su tiempo de sobra con una **niña.**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Esta idea se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin pude publicarla. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si fue asi saben que pueden dejarme un sensual review. No duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa. Nos leemos y gracias por leer. _

**_Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico._**


	2. Memorias

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _•Memoria_ _•_

* * *

 **Había** pasado una larga y tortuosa semana desde la desaparición de Hinata Hyuga. Tanto miembros de la rama secundaria como de la rama principal se mantenían buscando sin descanso a la heredera. Inclusive el Hokage había puesto Anbus a disposición del clan Hyuga. Todo el mundo sabía que el Byakugan no debía de caer en manos equivocadas, o de lo contrario no se sabía lo que podía pasar.

Todos los Hyuga estaban preocupados. La mitad de ellos se preocupaban por el bienestar de la dulce y amable niña, mientras la otra mitad se preocupaba por el Byakugan.

Hiashi, mientras tanto, estaba sumamente preocupado y desesperado. Pero no, no estaba preocupado por el donjutsu familiar. Estaba preocupado por su hija. Por su pequeña Hinata. No comía, no dormía bien y lo único que hacía día tras día era pensar en su hija perdida. Quería correr y buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras, pero lamentablemente él estaba atado a el consejo de su clan.

 ** _"—No dejarás tu puesto Hiashi. Para eso están los miembros de la rama secundaria. Tu solo procura tu liderazgo y deja los sentimentalismos a un lado."_**

Eso fue lo que uno de los viejos le había dicho al escuchar su petición para ir en busca de su hija. Malditos bastardos, ellos no sabían lo que era perder a un hijo pequeño. Hinata estaba en riesgo de tantas cosas. Incluso, podría estar muerta en ese mismo instante.

Empuño sus manos y apretó sus párpados.

Sintió deseos de llorar desesperadamente, sintió deseos de gritar ayuda al cielo, sintió deseos de regresar el tiempo para decirle a su hija que la amaba.

Le había fallado a Hikari.

—Perdóname — susurro al viento, tratando de que por ningún motivo se asomara alguna lágrima traicionera. Si, quería llorar...

—Hiashi-sama.

Pero alto. Él era el líder del clan más poderoso del mundo ninja, no podía llorar. Alzó la cabeza lentamente al escuchar esa familiar voz tras él. No hizo otro movimiento y quedó en su lugar sin decir nada, esperando a que la persona continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

Ambas personas se mantenían mirando el gran y hermoso ocaso que les regalaba la tarde. De haber sido otro día y de haber sido otra situación, ambos habrían disfrutado del espectáculo, pero en ese momento... el cielo no les regalaba ni una sensación.

Se escuchó un suspiro seguido de unas pisadas que se detuvieron hasta quedar frente a él.

—Hiashi-sama, déjeme ir en busca de Hinata-sama.

El chico le llegaba a la altura de la nariz así que bajo un poco la mirada. Hiashi lo miró con sus orbes opacos para después volver la mirada al cielo. Mantenía sus brazos tras su espalda mientras su espalda se conservaba firme.

—Eres demasiado chico para ir, Ko. El consejo estaría en desacuerdo — dijo con voz gélida.

Ko frunció el ceño.

—Hiashi-sama, con todo respeto pienso que eso está fuera de lugar en esta situación.

Hiashi asintió para sorpresa de Ko.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces déjeme ir.

—No.

Ko respiro con fuerza. No iba a rendirse tan fácil. Iba a hacer lo posible por encontrar a Hinata. Costará lo que costará. Ella le importaba, ella era importante para el. Por nada del mundo dejaría que la dañaran.

Sin importarle su orgullo, se arrodillo en el suelo y pego su frente al pasto del jardín.

Hiashi lo miró con genuina impresión.

—¡Se lo ruego, Hiashi-sama! Déjeme ir a buscar a Hinata-sama. Juro por mi vida que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para encontrarla — suplico aun con la frente pegada al suelo.

Hiashi estaba atónito. Sabía que Ko era apegado a Hinata ya que él había sido su guardián desde que nació, pero... jamás se imaginó que ese noble joven la quisiera tanto. Una parte de su interior se conmovió ante el acto del joven.

Se agacho un poco a su altura y tomo el hombro de Ko, indicando que se levantara del suelo.

—Levántate, Ko.

El chico lo miró con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos se levantó del suelo, sin importarle que sus ropas se hubieran llenado de pasto y un poco de tierra. Miró a su líder con impaciencia.

Hiashi lo miro con seriedad, puso su mano en el hombro del castaño y lo apretó sutilmente.

—Encuéntrala, Ko. Tráela a casa —su voz casi fue de un tono de súplica, una que solo Ko pudo percibir cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios. Ni siquiera el mismo Hiashi fue consciente de su tono.

Ko sonrió con sosiego y agradecimiento. Hizo una marcada reverencia a el hombre que tenía al frente.

—¡Juro que no lo defraudare! — vocifero con decisión. Enderezo su espalda y sin decir una palabra más, corrió hacia dentro de la mansión Hyuga. Era momento de empacar todo lo que necesitaría para su misión.

Hiashi saco el aire lentamente, sentía como si Ko hubiese dicho la verdad absoluta, confiaba en que el podía traer a su niña a casa. Si, se alegraba de haber escogido a Ko como el guardián de su hija.

* * *

 **Takeshi** suspiro con cansancio.

¿Hace cuánto que no limpiaba esa vieja y sucia choza? No. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿De cuándo acá el limpiaba una choza? Ah, sí, desde que tenía a una niña viviendo con él.

Si, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que encontró a la niña. Una semana desde que ella perdió la memoria y una semana sin saber por dónde comenzar a buscar a los padres de la chiquilla.

Lo pensó toda una noche y creyó necesario irse de esa zona. Ya no estaban en la primera pequeña cabaña, sino que ahora estaban en una mucho más alejada de esa. Si los asaltantes volvían seria obvio que buscarían primeramente por el área donde la niña se había perdido así que era peligroso permanecer por tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Si, él tenía muchos escondites.

Cuando llego a dicho lugar se dio cuenta de algo. Esa "casa" no era habitable. Hace demasiado tiempo que no iba a esa choza así que era normal ver tantas telarañas, polvo, basura e incluso insectos por doquier.

Si quería vivir ahí tenía que limpiar, así que ni corto ni perezoso comenzó con su tarea.

Justo cuando pensó que el trabajo seria solo para él, vio a la niña que comenzaba a desempolvar muebles y paredes, quitando sin miedo ni asco las telarañas que se hallaban en los rincones.

Sonrió por inercia al verla. Al parecer no era tan quisquillosa ni mimada como parecía serlo.

Trapearon, barrieron, desempolvaron y acomodaron toda la casa. Desde la pequeña sala hasta las dos habitaciones del lugar. Cuando vieron todo limpio y acomodado, ambos pensaron lo mismo.

"Parece bastante acogedora"

Justo cuando Takeshi iba a felicitar a la niña por su gran empeño y trabajo, fue interrumpido bruscamente por el sonido del estómago de la pequeña.

Hinata se sonrojo y llevo sus brazos con brusquedad hasta su abdomen.

Takeshi rio con fuerza.

—Pareces un pequeño tomate — exclamo aun riendo.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Es normal que las tripas suenen cuando ya hace hambre — la animo con una palmada en la cabeza —. ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo para comprar un poco de víveres?

Hinata asintió un poco menos sonrojada.

En silencio, Hinata siguió al hombre hacia afuera de la cabaña.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque y el hombre parloteaba sobre cosas que ella ralamente no les prestaba atención, se dedicó a pensar un poco y tratar de recordar su vida.

No había ni un rostro, ni un nombre, ni una cosa que le recordara quien era. No recordaba su nombre, no recordaba quienes eran sus padres ni recordaba de donde venia.

Lo único que sabía era que el hombre que tenía frente a ella era su única "familia". Él se portaba tan bien con ella. No era grosero, era paciente y amable. Además, se divertía con él. Decía cosas que la hacían reír con frecuencia. Era agradable estar con ese hombre.

Sonrió ante algo que le dijo mientras él también le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Anda, debemos de apresurarnos, no falta mucho para que oscurezca — apresuro su paso mientras miraba el cielo. No conocía mucho esas zonas, pero igualmente pensó que era mejor volver a la cabaña cuanto antes.

Hinata asintió ante lo dicho por el hombre y apresuro su paso hasta quedar a la par de él.

—¿Qué quieres comer? A mí se me antoja un delicioso plato de takoyaki — la boca se le hizo agua al solo pensar en ese manjar. Esa era su comida favorita de todos los tiempos. Además, era barato.

Hinata pensó un poco y después alzo los hombros.

Ella no recordaba cuál era su comida favorita. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba muchas comidas. Lo único que podía recordar eran las verduras a vapor y el arroz que Takeshi cocinaba para ella.

—Ah, cierto — enuncio, recordando que la chica no tenía muchas memorias —. No te preocupes, pequeña H — le acaricio la cabeza —. Debe de ser difícil no acordarte de nada sobre ti, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo creare nuevos recuerdos para ti.

Hinata parpadeo impresionada. Alzo su mirada y lo miro con emoción en su rostro.

—¿De veras, Takeshi-san? —cuestiono con ilusión, sintiéndose emocionada ante la idea de tener nuevos recuerdos.

—¡Claro! Sera divertido.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, siguieron caminando hacia su destino. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la aldea, ya que no era tan lejana de la cabaña, así que una vez llegaron a ella sus pies fueron directamente hacia los puestos de comida que había en el lugar.

La pequeña aldea se veía llena de civiles que iban y venían, comprando cosas en los mercados que aún estaban abiertos o simplemente comprando comida rápida de los locales. Era agradable estar rodeada de tanta gente después de solo haber estado encerrada en una cabaña. Admitía que era aburrido, pero Takeshi siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y demás.

Llegaron al local de comida y Takeshi se encargó de hacer sus pedidos. Le dijo que se sentara fuera del local mientras el compraba las cosas y ella obedeció como toda niña obediente. Se sentó sobre una roca que había fuera del puesto y comenzó a jugar con sus pies, moviéndolos en la tierra y dibujando cosas con ellos. Ella no era consciente de que muchas personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban mirando con extrañeza y algunos otros con malicia.

Después de unos minutos Takeshi por fin había salido del local con un par de bolsas en su mano.

—Listo — exclamo cuando llego a su lado. La sonrisa que mantenía su rostro se esfumo al percatarse de las miradas ambiciosas de los aldeanos. Para él fue más que obvio lo que pasaba ahí. La niña aun llevaba las ropas con las que la encontró, las cuales se veían finas y costosas. Eran claras las intenciones de las personas que veían así a la pequeña —. Oye, H.

Hinata parpadeo y alzo la mirada para verle.

—¿Si, Takeshi-san?

—¿Por qué no vamos a comprarte algo de ropa? Esa esta algo desgastada, ¿no crees?

Hinata llevo su mirada hacia sus ropas y las analizo con detalle. Ella no les veía problema a sus prendas, lo que menos quería era hacer gastar dinero a Takeshi y mucho menos si se trataba de comprar ropa para ella.

—Yo... no le veo nada de malo a estas ropas — comento mientras lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

Takeshi suspiro y acaricio su cabeza.

—Aun así, no creo que sea cómodo llevar las mismas ropas siempre.

—Pero usted siempre lleva puesto lo mismo — acuso mientras lo miraba de arriba para abajo. Y si, el hombre llevaba siempre un haori color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color mientras que sus pies calzaban unos getas. Dichas prendas estaban desgastadas, sucias y hasta apestosas.

Una gota gorda de sudor rodo por la nuca del hombre. Rasco su cabeza avergonzado y rio un poco.

—Tienes razón. Creo que yo también comprare ropa — tomo la mano de la niña sorpresivamente y comenzó a caminar por las calles. Los aldeanos tenían que ver que la niña venía acompañada o de lo contrario tratarían de robársela.

Hinata trato de llevarle el ritmo, pero fue casi imposible pues el hombre iba demasiado rápido, podría decirse que literalmente la llevaba a rastras. Casi agradeció cuando el hombre paro frente a una tienda.

—¡Mira, aquí hay ropa! — exclamo emocionado ante la idea de no tener que caminar más.

Hinata se dejó arrastrar por el hombre hasta los adentros de la tienda. Había todo tipo de ropa. Para niño, niña, hombres y mujeres mayores. Había de todos colores y de todos los sabores.

Sonrió divertida al ver al hombre tomar una camisa para ponerla frente a su pecho.

—¿Cómo me veo? Seguramente muy sexy — dijo mientras se miraba al espejo —. Vamos, busca ropa para ti — le animo mientras aún se ponía camisas y modelaba con ellas.

Hinata asintió tímidamente. Comenzó a caminar por la tienda, mirando de reojo la ropa, sin prestarle mucha atención. Lo que sea estaba bien para ella, no le importaba mucho si vestía ropas desgastadas o ropas finas.

—Hola cariño, ¿buscas algo en especial?

Hinata volteo hacia la voz melodiosa y femenina que le había hablado. Era una mujer de no más de treinta años, vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de trabajo.

—E-eh, hola — susurro a la mujer que la veía con ojos amables —. Solo necesito ropa.

—Huh, ¿nada en especial?

Negó rápidamente.

—Lo que sea está bien por mi —dijo con sinceridad.

La mujer asintió. Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y pensó un poco mientras veía por todos lados. Después de unos segundos chasqueo los dedos.

—Algo cómodo, ¿te parece?

Hinata asintió complacida. Debía de admitir que las ropas que llevaba no eran muy cómodas, se pegaban a su cuerpo y la hacían sudar de más, además debía añadir que no eran muy elásticas. Simplemente no eran unas prendas confortables. Siguió a la amable mujer hasta un punto de la tienda, el cual estaba cubierto por ropa de niña.

La mujer tomo unas cuantas blusas con tonalidades moradas y azules para después entregárselas a ella. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió amablemente.

—Por ahí hay un vestidor, pruébatelas y me dices si te gustan ¿sí? — le señalo un probador a unos cuantos de donde estaban situadas —. En un momento te llevare las prendas de abajo.

Hinata asintió, agarrando bien las prendas que llevaba en manos. Comenzó a caminar hasta el vestidor, una vez llego abrió la puerta y se introdujo en él, cerrando suavemente la puerta corrediza. Frente a ella había un espejo largo que le daba una vista amplia a todo su cuerpo.

Por primera vez desde que fue encontrada por Takeshi, miro su reflejo con claridad. Su piel era extremadamente blanca y suave; lo supo cuando incrédula paso su mano sobre su rostro lentamente. Su estatura era la de cualquier chica pequeña a su edad, su nariz era respingada y sus mejillas parecían dos fresas. Su cabello era azulado y corto, muy corto para su gusto. Y sus ojos azules... los sentía tan impropios, como si no fueran suyos, como si no pertenecieran a ella.

Después de verse unos segundos más, negó la cabeza y siguió con lo que tenía que hacer. Se midió las tres blusas que la mujer le dio y pensó que todas eran lindas. A pesar de no tener ningún estampado, le gustaba el color de cada una tanto como la sencillez. Si, le gustaron.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de la mujer que hace poco la había atendido.

—¡Ya traje los pantalones! — exclamo detrás de la puerta.

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la mujer, ella extendía los pantalones hacia ella. Rápidamente los tomo y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que dulzura — le dio un giño antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándola en privacidad.

De repente una pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza cuando la mujer se fue y la dejo en soledad. ¿Así de bella seria la sonrisa de su madre? ¿así de amable y bonita seria ella? Deseaba mucho saber cómo era su madre, deseaba saber si su padre la quería mucho, deseaba saber si tenía hermanos.

Suspiro con tristeza. Seguro tenía una familia muy hermosa, rodeada de calidez y de amor. Seguro ella era muy feliz con ellos y seguro ellos ya deberían de estarla buscando. Tarde o temprano los encontraría y sabía que los amaría demasiado.

Sonrió un poco más animada por sus pensamientos y comenzó a probarse los pantalones.

* * *

 **Hiruzen** suspiro con cansancio y miró tras la ventanilla del cuarto de hospital. En él se veía un pequeño niño rubio que estaba descansando inerte sobre la incómoda cama de la clínica. En su nariz mantenía la cánula binasal y su brazo estaba conectado al suero intravenoso.

Lo observo un largo tiempo, preguntándose el por qué no fue capaz de cuidar más de él. Se supone que había hecho una promesa, una que hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de cumplir con éxito. Minato seguro debía estar enojado al ver como "cuidaba" a su hijo.

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _—Explíqueme, Hokage-sama — el hombre frente a él se veía alterado, preocupado y muy molesto — ¿Qué hacia ese niño en el territorio Hyuga a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Qué hacía con mi hija?_

 _El viejo quito la pipa de su boca y la puso en su cenicero, entrelazo sus manos y las puso sobre el escritorio._

 _—No se la razón del por qué Naruto estuvo ahí, pero lo único que si puedo asegurarle es que en ningún momento sus intenciones fueron malas._

 _Hiashi paso su mano sobre su rostro._

 _—¿Y si quien secuestro a mi hija realmente venia por el niño de Minato?_

 _—Según tengo entendido, uno de los miembros de su clan declaro haber visto cuando el hombre tiro al vacío a Naruto mientras se llevaba a la heredera de su clan. ¿Qué coherencia tiene eso?_

 _El Hyuga, impotente, golpeo con fuerza contenida el escritorio del Hokage. Cubrió su rostro con una mano e inclino su espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento._

 _—Lamento mucho que estés pasando por esta situación Hiashi, pero debes de controlarte antes de actuar sin raciono. Permíteme poner a tu disposición a unos de mis mejore Anbu para comenzar con la búsqueda de Hinata._

 _—¿Dónde está el niño? —pregunto sorpresivamente, ignorando por un momento las palabras del Hokage._

 _—Naruto está en el hospital ahora mismo —respondió con rapidez._

 _—Quiero hablar con él, quiero saber qué es lo que el miro anoche — pidió con desespero y ansiedad, haciendo que la mirada del Sarutobi se tornara triste._

 _—Aun no despierta, parece ser que está en coma —respondió con pesar._

 _Ambos quedaron en un profundo silencio, cada quien pensando en niños diferentes. Hiashi en su hija y Hiruzen en el niño que no pudo proteger. Ambos muertos de la preocupación, ambos decepcionados de sí mismos. Ambos impotentes..._

 _—Le tomare la palabra respecto a los anbu — hablo Hashi con voz apagada, se levantó de su asiento y con la mirada perdida, hizo una leve reverencia —. Con su permiso, Hokage-sama —se despidió con su característica voz, esa que era fría y sin sentimientos._

 ** _Fin de Flash Back._**

—Hokage-sama —

Salió de sus cavilaciones, viro lentamente su cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro. Era la doctora que estaba encargada del niño que él había descuidado.

—Furukawa-san — nombro para después volver su mirada al niño — ¿Cómo está?

La mujer castaña suspiro y se situó a un lado del hombre para observar el mismo punto que él.

—No da señales de querer despertar, lleva una semana así. Por otro lado, no parece empeorar, sus heridas no fueron tan graves gracias al... al Kyubi —susurro lo último —. La explicación más obvia a su estado es el que el Kyubi hizo su primera "aparición", eso debió dejarlo tan exhausto. El poder del zorro es demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—Entiendo — tomó su sombrero de Kage y lo puso sobre su cabeza —. Hágame saber de inmediato cualquier cosa sobre Naruto.

La mujer asintió con rapidez mientras veía a su Hokage, el hombre veía con infinito pesar al pequeño que estaba sobre esa cama. Ella misma viro su mirada hacia el niño y pensó en lo cruel que era a veces la vida, jugando con personas inocentes.

—Furukawa-san.

Furukawa parpadeo repetidas veces y miro al hombre que ya le había dado la espalda.

—¿Sí? —después de unos segundos de silencio, el hombre hablo.

—Cuide de él, por favor.

Furukawa miro con impacto la espalda del hombre y después de haber salido de su estupefacción, asintió con certeza y decisión.

—¡Si!

Después dicho todo esto, el Hokage salió del pasillo del hospital, dejando a la mujer frente a la habitación del pequeño niño.

Furukawa suspiro y miro dentro del pequeño cuarto. Elevo su mano y la recargo sobre el frio vidrio de la ventana, sintiendo dentro de ella un sentimiento de pena al ver al pequeño rubio.

—Cumpliré y te cuidare muy bien, Naruto-kun.

* * *

 **—Míranos** , ¿No nos vemos geniales? —Takeshi modelo un poco frente a la pequeña quien reía ante las ocurrencias del hombre.

—Sí —asintió sonriente.

El hombre llevaba puesto un haori color verde, las mangas tenían al rededor una gruesa línea de color blanco. Sus pantalones igualmente eran blancos y el largo de este le llegaban un a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Sus pies calzaban unos nuevos getas y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero de paja.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos — opino mientras tomaba del suelo las bolsas de las cosas que habían comprado. Ya no había sol en el cielo, pero aun así la aldea seguía igual de poblada y luminosa, eso le daba un poco más de confianza al caminar.

La pequeña niña asintió y comenzó a caminar a la par del hombre. Mientras caminaban con tranquilidad, la chica noto el cómo las ropas si eran tan cómodas como la mujer lo había prometido. En ese momento llevaba un pantalón gris tres cuartos y su torso era cubierto por una sencilla camisa color lila. Estaba contenta con el resultado, ahora podría dormir más cómodamente.

Caminaron un gran tramo de la aldea hasta que llegaron a las afueras de esta, sumiéndose en la obscuridad de la tarde. Se adentraron al amplio bosque y mientras escuchaban el pequeño y casi inaudible canto de los grillos, también se dedicaban a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

—De verdad tengo hambre — comento el hombre sobándose el vientre, mirando despreocupadamente el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas —. Ya quiero saborear toda la comida que compramos, ¿tú no?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Claro que tenía hambre, si ya había rugido su panza. No comían desde el desayuno y al parecer la fatiga de limpiar esa casa también había hecho que el apetito se abriera mucho más.

—También estoy emocionado por que te compre varias comidas, tal vez pruebes una y recuerdes su sabor. Eso nos ayudara mucho para recuperar tus memorias y...

—Takeshi-san.

Takeshi volteo rápidamente hacia la pequeña que lo había interrumpido, la miro con curiosidad, pero sin enojo por la interrupción.

—Dime.

El semblante de la pequeña se veía triste y apagado, haciendo que el arisco corazón del hombre se comprimiera y doliera por unos segundos al recordar ciertas escenas de su vida.

—¿Usted cree que yo pueda recuperar mi memoria? —cuestiono desesperanzada, sintiendo que jamás la recuperaría —. ¿usted... usted cree que pueda regresar con mis padres?

Takeshi bajo las cejas.

—H, te juro que te regresare con tus padres y juro que tu memoria regresara — prometió con voz consoladora y delicada, un tono de voz que Hinata nunca había escuchado provenir de él. Se sintió confiada ante las palabras del hombre, sintió que lo que decía no era más que la verdad y que el cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a sus padres.

Después de unos segundos, sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias Takeshi-san, usted es una persona muy buena —sonrió abiertamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, cautivando un poco más al hombre que la miro con una especie de cariño. Y es que, era imposible no encariñarse con alguien tan adorable como esa niña. Además, ella le recordaba muchísimo a una persona...

Dejo de pensar cuando escucho unas ramas rompiéndose a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban. Paró abruptamente y tomo la mano de la niña, confundiéndola ante su acto.

—¿Pasa algo, Takeshi-san? — cuestiono inquieta, pues pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos del hombre.

—Eso no fue un animal...— susurro ignorando la pregunta de la niña, concentrado toda su atención al entorno donde se encontraban. Ese sonido no lo había hecho un pequeño animal pues fue una pisada fuerte. El viento no fue tampoco, pues ni siquiera estaba haciendo viento. Además, sentía una presencia, más bien un chakra. No era tan bueno rastreándolos, pero ese estaba demasiado cerca como para no sentirlo.

—Exacto... no somos animales.

Hinata dio un brinco cuando escucho sorpresivamente esa voz que venía a sus espaldas. Takeshi la puso tras de sí con rapidez, escondiéndola tras su cuerpo y tomándola bien de la mano mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa.

Takeshi frunció el ceño y miro con desconfianza al hombre.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —pregunto serenamente, tratando de no soltar un alarido de dolor ante las pequeñas uñas que se clavaban a la piel de su espalda.

Frente a él había un hombre de aspecto desaliñado, su rostro era cuadrado, sus ojos eran pequeños y negros. En su rostro había una sonrisa perturbadora, la cual le dejaba ver sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos. El hombre de metro ochenta y de cuerpo corpulento causaba una tremenda desconfianza en Takeshi.

—Pues sí, se me ofrece algo — su voz gutural se metió y raspo los oídos de Takeshi —. ¿Por qué no nos evitamos problemas y me das a esa pequeñaja que tienes tras tuyo?

Hinata dio un brinco al escuchar eso. Un miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, ocasionando que se escondiera más tras Takeshi. No de nuevo, no quería caer en manos desconocidas nuevamente.

—Señor, por favor retírese. La niña es mi hija y no quiero ningún problema con ustedes...

—No nos comemos que sea tu hija, vejete — dijo otro —. Vimos a la niña muy bien vestida en el pueblo. Ropas caras más facciones nobles, igual a niña con padres ricos.

Takeshi supo que su mal presentimiento no había sido en vano. Los habían estado vigilando en la aldea.

—H — llamo la atención de Hinata — corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Miró con impresión y miedo a Takeshi.

—¡Que corras!

Y corrió.

—¡No podrás escapar niñita! — hizo una señal con su mano y un hombre salió corriendo tras la niña.

El resto saco kunais de sus bolsillos para aventarlos al viejo, quien sorpresivamente, esquivo cada uno de ellos, provocando que todos se clavar en árboles y parte del suelo.

Enfurecidos, se lanzaron contra el hombre quien solo esquivaba cada ataque con destreza y habilidad, sorprendiendo a un más a los rufianes. Todos se abalanzaron contra él una y otra vez, sin darle un solo golpe.

En una oportunidad, Takeshi logro tomar la muñeca de uno de los bandidos y sin piedad alguna, la torció con fuerza, rompiendo su brazo.

El hombre soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras los demás observaban impactados al hombre que, con una sola mano, había roto el brazo de un hombre mucho más grande en tamaño y musculatura que él.

Takeshi alzó la pierna y con fuerza la estampo contra la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que este cayera desmayado contra la tierra.

—Les dije que no quería problemas, pero parece que ustedes ya se metieron en uno — Takeshi sonrió algo perverso, poniendo los pelos de punta a los hombres restantes.

* * *

 **En** el bosque solo se podían escuchar las rápidas pisadas y la acelerada agitación de Hinata. Estaba cansada, sus piernas no podían más y desgraciadamente para ella, su marcha se estaba aminorando cada vez más.

No quería ser secuestrada de nuevo.

No quería sentir las fuertes sogas sobre sus muñecas, ni la fuerte cinta en su boca. No quería sentir la incertidumbre de nuevo al sentir un paño en sus ojos. Quería recuperar a su familia, quería saber quién era, quería volver con Takeshi.

—¡Vuelve aquí pequeñaja! — después de esa desagradable voz, se escuchó una estruendosa y asquerosa risotada.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, pero no dejo de correr en un momento, esperanzada en que Takeshi estuviera bien.

Odio el haberlo dejado con esos hombres, seguramente él ahora estaba...

—¡H!

Sus piernas se detuvieron inmediatamente, ocasionando un leve derrape. Volteo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y vio con sorpresa a Takeshi frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

— Quédate atrás de mí.

Aun impresionada, solo atinó a soltar un sonido de afirmación.

Mas adelante se pudieron escuchar las pisadas del otro hombre.

Cuando llegó al lugar, el bandido frunció el ceño al ver a Takeshi parado frente a él.

—Viejo decrepito, ¿dónde están mis compañeros?

Takeshi sonrió de medio lado, ocasionando que el bandido se enfureciera.

—Ellos están en un lugar mejor, y tú, también lo estarás — rápidamente hizo unos sellos — ¡Suiton Suidanha!

El hombre frente a ellos abrió los ojos con impresión y miedo latente.

Un fuerte ruido, un grito ensordecedor y luego nada...

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió algo cálido caer en su mejilla. Justo cuando iba a ver hacia el frente, Takeshi se puso frente a ella, tapando su mirada.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

—Si, muchas gracias Takeshi-san — sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente — ¿Do-donde están...?

—No volverán a molestarnos — respondió rápidamente, claramente evadiendo el tema, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta de eso, ella solo se alegró al saber que no los molestarían más —. Bien, vamos a casa — la tomo de los hombros y le dio una media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la cabaña, dejando atrás el cuerpo del bandido, el cual, estaba partido a la mitad.

* * *

 **Apretó** con fuerza el pañuelo blanco que estaba en su mano.

Sin duda, ahí había estado ella. Restos de soga, un pañuelo y cinta arrancada e inservible.

Sonrió de medio lado, con cejas caídas.

—Lograste escapar, Hinata-sama — susurro al viento.

—Ko, tenemos que irnos.

Ko volteo a ver al anbu que se acercaba a él.

—¿No seguiremos buscando? Es más que obvio que Hinata está por aquí, en algún lado... ¡Tal vez logro escapar!

—Ya buscamos por toda el área, Hinata-sama no está por aquí. Debemos ir a la aldea para informar sobre el progreso.

Ko apretó el pañuelo.

—Me podría dar un momento, ¿Por favor? — pidió en un musito.

El anbu quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, dejando solo a Ko.

Al encontrarse solo, Ko se permitió derramar una lágrima. Fue pequeña, delgada y fría. No quería ponerse a llorar, ya que a Hinata no le agradaría que el llorara por su culpa. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el origami que Hinata le había regalado tiempo atrás.

 _"— Consérvala y cuando aprendas a hacer origami me la entregas —"_

— Hinata-sama, prometo que la encontrare y prometo que aprenderé a hacer figuras tan bellas como la de usted — alzó la figura de origami al cielo, deslumbrándola con el brillante y grande sol —. Es una promesa, de guardián a.…hermanita — dicho esto, se acercó al árbol en donde encontró las sogas y, en un agujero de este, dejó escondida la hermosa flor que Hinata había hecho con sus propias manos.

Dio una reverencia y después de esto, se marchó.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Aquí estoy, la escritora de fanfic que se tarda 84 años en actualizar. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. De verdad lamento tardarme, podría prometer que no volverá a pasar,_ _pero es imposible. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de aprobación a este nueva historia. Los amo muchito, ¡nos leemos despues!_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** Melania Uchiha Uzumaki, **eliuska20,** , **Tsukimi,** Valerie Hyuga Senju._


	3. Viva o muerta

_**• Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

 ** _•_** _**Género:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance._

 _ **•** _**_Categoria:_** _M_.

 _ **• Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _ **•**_

 _ **Viva o muerta.**_

 _ **•**_

* * *

Después de una incansable oscuridad y de una fuerte incertidumbre por no saber en dónde se hallaba, pudo finalmente abrir los ojos. Le costo mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz, pero supo que estaba en un hospital debido a un incesante pitido, el cual provenía de la maquina que media su ritmo cardiaco.

Estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar ese sonido así que no fue difícil saber que era.

Tenía sed, calor y un dolor de cabeza increíble.

Sintió que se ahogaba y tosió fuertemente, alertando a una persona que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Naruto escucho los rápidos pasos de una persona acercarse a él para después sentir que le tocaban la frente con suavidad.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir completamente los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de quién era esa misteriosa persona.

—¿Aya-san? — pregunto en un musito, observando que la adulta le sonreía con alivio.

Furukawa tomo la mano de Naruto y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Aquí estoy, Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo... me duele la cabeza. No recuerdo que...— de repente miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, haciendo que el dolor en su cabeza incrementara hasta el punto de querer llorar. Y no, no solo fue por el fuerte dolor, sino que ya había recordado todo lo que había pasado —¡Hinata-chan!

Naruto se incorporó abruptamente sobre la cama y el pitido de la maquina se aceleró ferozmente.

—¡Tranquilo! — Aya tomo al niño de los hombros y trato de calmarlo pues sus movimientos eran bruscos y podría lastimarse.

Naruto lloraba y sollozaba mientras gritaba el nombre de su desaparecida amiga. Pedía a gritos que le dijeran donde estaba, que había sido de ella o si al menos fue capaz de salvarla.

A Furukawa no le quedo de otra más que sedarlo o de lo contrario la ira del Kyubi podía hacerse presente de nuevo y esta vez no garantizaba que Naruto pudiera salir vivo.

—¿Dó-donde...? —susurraba somnoliento. Al cabo de unos minutos quedo completamente dormido, murmurando entre sueños el nombre de Hinata.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado y desafortunadamente Hinata no podía recuperar su memoria y mucho menos habían encontrado a su familia.

Takeshi se sentía muy frustrado y triste al no poder ayudar a la triste niña que anhelaba volver con su familia.

Habían intentado de todo, buscando de aldea en aldea en busca de registros de niños perdidos, pero nadie la había reportado a ella. Nadie la estaba buscando.

—¿Y si mis padres no me querían? ¿Y si ellos me vendieron a esos hombres? — pregunto seriamente la niña mientras Takeshi la miraba con impacto. Su expresión era tan seria que era increíble que digiera esas palabras sin un ápice de dolor en su fino rostro.

—¡No digas eso! — exclamo horrorizado —. Solo no hemos buscado lo suficiente, veras que tarde o temprano los encontraremos — le dijo antes de darse la media vuelta para seguir cocinando.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y visualizo el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Tomo el dije con sus dedos y lo observo un largo rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Takeshi-san, ¿Podría ponerme otro nombre?

Takeshi dejó de mezclar los alimentos para quedar en completa inmovilidad. Un tenso silencio se hizo presente en la habitación antes de que Takeshi pudiera recuperar el habla que había perdido debido a la petición de la niña. Sin poder evitarlo, un nombre pasó por su cabeza, uno que era bellísimo... negó con rapidez, asustado.

¿Tan fácil se iba a rendir?

—¿Por qué me pides eso?

—H no es un nombre, usted mismo lo dijo cuando me encontró. Debería de tener un nombre de verdad... uno lindo.

—Seguramente tu nombre es lindo — dijo Takeshi, volviendo a batir la comida —. Espera un poco más y lo recordaras.

—Pero, mientras tanto me gustaría tener uno — insistió la niña, provocando que Takeshi suspirara de conciencia.

El hombre tomó un pañuelo y lo paso por su frente antes de caminar hacia la mesa para sentarse frente a Hinata.

—De acuerdo, busquemos un nombre que inicie con H ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de Hinata se ilumino de la emoción y rápidamente asintió.

—Bien — Takeshi puso un gesto pensativo —, se me ocurren varios, como Hikari, Hitomi, Haku, Hiromi, Harumi, Hatsune, Haruko, Hinata, Hanna...

Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Hinata...— pronunció en un susurro, sintiendo familiaridad con el nombre. De un momento a otro, imagino una voz severa y gruesa pronunciar ese nombre, una voz tan profunda que le dieron escalofríos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me llamo Hinata — susurro antes de sonreír enormemente —¡Estoy segura de que me llamo Hinata!

Takeshi parpadeo sorprendido antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Si! Siento algo con ese nombre — Hinata llevó la mano hacia su estómago —. Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi corazón palpita rápidamente. Si, creo que me llamo Hinata.

—¿No sera que solo tienes hambre? — negó con rapidez —. Olvidalo, ¡Que locura! — exclamó Takeshi —¡Has recordado algo al fin!

—¡Si!

—¡Estamos un paso más cerca de saber quién eres!

Hinata sonrió radiantemente ante la idea de por fin encontrar a sus padres. Quería saber quién era su madre, quien era su padre, si tenía hermanos o si tenía un perro o gato. Realmente anhelaba saber quién era y de dónde venía.

—Bien, descansa un poco ese cerebro o de lo contrario tardaras en recordar de nuevo — se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la estufa —. Esto ya está, y no es por nada, pero tiene una pinta maravillosa.

—Además huele muy bien, Takeshi-san.

Takeshi saco el pecho orgullosamente.

—Seguro está buenísimo, comamos porque muero de hambre.

—¡Si!

Ambos comieron felizmente ante el nuevo recuerdo de Hinata. Sin duda era un gran avance, esperaban que pronto se pudiera averiguar más sobre la vida de Hinata.

Después de ese feliz momento decidieron salir a comprar más suvenires en la aldea que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña. Salieron y caminaron por el acostumbrado camino mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que escucharon un ruido entre las ramas de un gran árbol.

Takeshi paro en seco y detuvo a Hinata también mientras agudizaba sus sentidos. Desde el día en que casi le quitaban a Hinata él siempre era mucho más precavido. Ese ruido pudo haber sido una simple ave volando hacia quién sabe dónde, pero él no lo dejaba pasar.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el mismo sonido se escuchó, alertando más a Takeshi.

Hinata estaba asustada, no quería pasar lo mismo que a qué día que habían salido de compras. Fue horroroso huir de lo desconocido sin saber lo que iba a pasar. Temerosa, se escondió tras Takeshi mientras el miraba hacia todas partes con cautela.

—Todo está bien.

Hinata asintió no muy segura.

Justo cuando Takeshi iba a dar por terminado que solo era un simple pajarraco, escucho un movimiento brusco entre los arbustos para después visualizar a una bola negra que saltaba con agilidad hacia él. Se puso nuevamente frente a Hinata y con habilidad pudo parar la patada que estuvieron a punto de propinarle en el rostro.

Junto sus cejas al ver lo que había delante de él.

Era una pequeña niña, una de la edad de Hinata, tal vez un poco más mayor. Tenía los ojos castaños y su cabello era naranja. Los ojos de la niña demostraban fiereza y determinación. No sabía el motivo de esos sentimientos pero se notaba que la niña quería hacerles daño y que no estaba jugando a nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La niña lo miro mal y sacó un kunai.

—Dame todo lo que traigas de valor, viejo.

Takeshi la miró escandalizado para después verla con enojo.

—¡No estoy viejo! — rezongo, sintiéndose insultado.

—¡Que saques todo lo que traigas! — amenazo nuevamente la niña, no estando dispuesta a escuchar los berrinches del abuelo que estaba frente a ella.

Justo cuando Takeshi pensaba en darle unas buenas nalgadas, Hinata se adelantó, poniéndose frente a él y sacando unas monedas de sus propios pantalones para aventarlas hacia la niña que la observaba con confusión.

—¡E-es todo lo que tenemos! Espero que pueda servirte de al...— antes de que pudiera continuar, la pequeña delincuente tomo con envidiable rapidez las monedas para después correr en dirección a las malezas. Después de unos segundos, todo quedo en silencio.

—¡Vaya molestia de pequeñaja! Espero que sus padres le den una buena tunda por andar de ladrona — se quejo enojado el hombre —¿Y tu? ¿Por que demonios le diste esas monedas? — ciertamente no eran lo único que traían, de hecho, fue muy poco lo que les había robado, pero aun así Takeshi pensaba que la niña no tenía que haberse salido con la suya.

—¿No lo entiende, Takeshi-san? Esa niña, se notaba que estaba perdida y que tenia mucha hambre — se volteo hacia el hombre, mirándolo con tristeza —. Sin su ayuda, seguramente yo estaría igual que ella — y era cierto, pues la niña se veía desnutrida, desaseada y hambrienta. Imaginaba que si Takeshi no la hubiese encontrado aquel día entonces estaría en las mismas condiciones que esa niña. Lastimosamente no pudieron ayudarla un poco más, pero al menos tendría para comer ese día.

Takashi cambio su expresión de enojo a una de resignación. Acaricio la cabeza de la niña y le sonrió sutilmente.

—Siempre tan noble.

* * *

A penas era un niño, pero no por nada lo llamaban genio. A pesar de su escasa edad podía deducir lo que pasaba ahí, pues era más que obvio. Hinata, su prima, estaba desaparecida desde hacía unas semanas. Cuando pregunto por ella le habían dicho que había tenido que salir a un viaje de tiempo indefinido. No lo creyó, eso era absurdo ya que su prima no salía a menos de que su tío Hashi la acompañara. Sabía que están tratando de engañarlo y eso lo molestaba mucho.

Justo cuando iba a exigir respuestas a todas sus preguntas a los ancianos del consejo, paró en seco frente a la gran puerta debido a que escucho algo que lo dejó helado y muy, muy furioso.

—Es un desperdicio seguir buscándola. Tenemos que dar por hecho que ya la asesinaron y que el Byakugan está en manos de los enemigos.

—No permitiré que diga eso, Yato-san — hablo Hiashi con molestia —. Mi hija está viva, y aunque no lo esté, la búsqueda seguirá en pie hasta encontrarla, viva o muerta la quiero aquí.

Los ojos de Neji casi se salen de sus cuencas al comprender la magnitud de esas palabras.

 _ **"Viva o muerta."**_

—Como diga, Hiashi-sama. De todos modos, más adelante se dará cuenta que es un desperdicio mandar a más de nuestros ninjas a buscarla. En vez de perder tiempo en eso, asegúrese de que Hanabi-sama tenga un buen crecimiento. Ella será la futura líder de este clan.

Enfurecido, quiso entrar a la sala para darle un par de golpes al viejo que había dicho tales barbaridades, pero fue cruelmente interrumpido por su padre, quien lo tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza.

—¡Padre!

—Acompáñame —le pidió sin darle tiempo de caminar por sí solo. Lo arrastro por el pasillo con rapidez hasta que llegaron a el patio de la mansión. Caminaron un poco más hasta que se situaron frente a un gran árbol. Ambos tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca que se había instalado ahí para Hinata, a quien le solía encantar sentarse ahí en las tardes.

—¿Escucho lo que esos viejos dijeron? ¡Están dando a Hinata-sama por muerta! ¿Por qué me mintieron? ¡Dijeron que estaba en un viaje! —le decía con enfado el pequeño mientras que su padre se mostraba sereno.

—Sabía que te enterarías, eres bastante perspicaz — dijo con simpleza para después tomar un gran suspiro —. Hijo, este es un problema de... mayores. No debes de entrometerte, no es educado.

—¡Pero Hinata-sama es mi prima, claro que puedo meterme! Si ella está perdida, entonces yo quiero salir a buscarla — su voz se escuchaba ansiosa y llena de determinación. El mismo quería salir a buscar a su pequeña prima, sin recordar que él era igual de pequeño que ella.

Hizashi lo miro con tristeza unos segundos para después suspirar sonoramente. Se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente a Neji, arrodillándose ante él y tomando una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos.

—De acuerdo, vas a buscarla.

Los ojos de Neji brillaron ante la aprobación de su padre.

—Pero debes de esperar.

—¡Pe-pero...!

—Necesitas ser más fuerte para buscarla. De lo contrario no le servirás y solo te meterás en problemas. ¿Quieres preocupar a Hinata-sama?

Neji negó con rapidez. Por supuesto que no quería causarle ninguno de esos sentimientos negativos a su prima, sino todo lo contrario. Odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla con rasguños en su rostro, odiaba verla adolorida, odiaba... odiaba al clan.

Ahí fue cuando su pequeña mente lo comprendió, el clan Hyuga era toxico para su prima. Ahí fue cuando entendió que tal vez lo mejor era que Hinata no volviera al eterno infierno que era el clan. Y ahí fue cuando se prometió que la encontraría, solo para asegurarse de que ella este bien.

—Entiendo, padre — sus ojos se tornaron decididos —. Me hare mas grande, mas fuerte y buscare a Hinata-sama para protegerla.

Hizashi miro asombrado a su hijo. Ahora sabía que la obligación de Neji no era proteger a su prima, el destino de Neji era quererla y protegerla porque él quería. Después de años la tradición se rompió, ahora el clan no obligaba a Neji a ser un guardián, Neji había decidido serlo.

—Me enorgulleces, Neji.

Neji sonrió ampliamente con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Había pasado un mes con dos semanas desde que Hinata Hyuga había sido secuestrada. Las cosas dentro del clan se calmaron, ese tema ya no era el principal para algunos y otros simplemente se dieron por vencidos. Todos estaban retomando sus labores cotidianos, todos menos Ko.

—Exijo que esta busqueda siga. Es imperdonable que la paren aquí, cuando sabemos que Hinata-sama pudo escapar del capturador. No podemos darnos por vencidos en este momento — volteo con desesperación hacia su líder, pidiendo apoyo —. Dígaselos usted, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi se mantenía su rostro neutral, sin embargo, sus ojos desmentían la dureza de sus facciones pues estos se veían apagados, tristes y muertos. Ko supo que Hiashi no iba a ayudarlo, supo que Hiashi se había rendido ante la idea de ver a su hija con vida.

Ko sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

¿Seria tiempo de resignarse?

—Ko, tu no puedes exigirnos nada a nosotros. Eres un miembro de la rama secundaria, trátanos como lo que somos por amor de dios —le reprendió uno de los viejos que estaba en la sala —. La búsqueda de Hinata Hyuga queda terminada, espero que te quede muy claro.

Ko apretó los puños. No, no iba a darse por vencido. Hinata había escapado, era una señal. Ella era una niña bastante lista, seguramente estaba por ahí, buscando como volver a su hogar. Pero, ¿qué haría sin el permiso de sus superiores? ¿Cómo podría seguir buscando a la niña sin que ellos se opusieran?

—En ese caso... quisiera ser un ninja activo de Konoha. Necesito sus permisos para eso —puso un pergamino en la alargada mesa, frente a Hiashi. Este lo miro con impresión unos segundos antes de entender su propósito. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se suavizaron.

—¿Qué? Debes de estar loco, tu no eres mas que un sirviente de quince años. No puedes...

—No es un sirviente — mando a callar Hiashi, desenrollando el pergamino y firmandolo ante las miradas atónitas de los viejos del concejo —, es un guardián. El mejor que he conocido en todos mis años como líder — le entregó el pergamino enrollado al muchacho, quien lo miraba con agradecimiento —. No me defraudes, Ko.

Ko sonrió conmovido y dio una suave reverencia al hombre.

—Jamás lo haría, Hiashi-sama.

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Hiashi estaba confiándole la vida de su hija y él estaba encantado de cargar con eso pues no estaba dispuesto a fallar en su misión. Viva o muerta, encontraría a la pequeña Hinata.

Hiashi salió de la sala de juntas, sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones después de estar con una bola de vejestorios a punto de ser enterrados. Así se sentía siempre que entraba ahí, sofocado, irritado, cansado y hasta deprimido, pero todo había cambiado ese día. Ko le devolvió la esperanza que jamás debió de irse, así que salió directo al lugar que había evitado visitar.

El hospital de Konoha.

Llego mas lento de lo que esperaba pues sentir todas esas miradas encima de el era pesadas y molestas. tanto fue así, que sus pasos se entorpecieron. Y es que, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir atención, sin embargo, esas miradas de lastima eran nuevas para él.

Se introdujo en el hospital y pregunto directamente por Naruto Uzumaki, quien casualmente seria dado de alta ese mismo día. Agradeció a la enfermera escuetamente y fue directo hacia la habitación número treinta y cuatro.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar, se preparó mentalmente y después entro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entro temeroso y hasta un poco encorvado a una parte. La última vez que había pasado eso fue en el nacimiento de Hinata. Recordaba haber entrado, sintiendo incertidumbre, miedo, angustia y después... amor.

Mucho, mucho amor por Hinata, su hija.

Camino lentamente por el cuarto, encontrándose al pequeño rubio sentado sobre la camilla mientras le daba la espalda. Se mantenía mirando a través de la ventana, inmóvil, casi ni se podía escuchar su tenue respiración.

No sabía qué decir, ni que hacer, pero hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse histérico. Hizo lo posible por no tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que le dijera que había sido lo que vio esa noche. Quitándose esas ideas de la mente, caminó un poco más hasta que finalmente estuvo lo más cerca posible de la camilla. Se sentó silenciosamente en una de las sillas que había ahí y observó por un rato la espalda del pequeño Uzumaki, el pequeño hijo de Minato.

Minato... ¿sintió lo mismo que el al perder a su hijo? Si, sabía que Minato fue quien murió, pero... aun así lo perdió. Murió sin saber que sería de él, sin saber la horrible vida que tendría cuando creciera.

Se sintió un asco. Él también fue de esas personas que decía que el niño era un monstruo, a pesar de que el sabia la realidad, a pesar de que Minato y Kushina fueron sus amigos. Desde que Hinata había sido secuestrada, él había tenido tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para descubrirse a sí mismo.

Cielos, si que era un maldito.

Había sido un patán con tantas personas... inclusive con su hija, su pequeña hija.

Se prometió que, por ella cambiaria, quería que cuando regresara ella pudiera sentirse orgullosa de él. Irónicamente, quien ahora buscaba aprobación era él. Él quería ser el orgullo de su hija, él quería que lo mirara con amor, él quería que dejara de temerle.

Quería verla de nuevo.

Abrió sus temblorosos labios, dispuesto a hablarle al pequeño niño que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

—Naruto...

Observo al niño tensarse para después dar un brinquito sobre la cama. Se levanto con rapidez y pego su espalda contra la pared, observando al hombre con ojos temerosos.

—¿Q-que quiere? ¿Va a g-golpearme?

Hiashi lo miro impresionado unos segundos para después negar con la cabeza y ambas manos.

—Por dios, no — se levantó de la silla y pudo ver que el cuerpecito de Naruto se encogía del terror que sentía en ese momento. Por un segundo pudo ver a su hija a través de Naruto, pudo ver sus ojos lavanda llenos de terror y sus pequeños labios temblando.

Se sintió terrible, se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Arqueo las cejas y se acerco lentamente hacia Naruto, quien respiraba aceleradamente al verlo tan cerca.

Después de unos segundos, sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo, algo que hace mucho no sentía.

El hombre lo estaba abrazando con delicadeza y pudo sentirlo temblar. Sin saber por qué, él también lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos. ¿Qué tenia? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba abrazándolo? ¿Le habían pegado? ¿Estaba solo? ¿Tenia hambre?

—Señor... ¿Qué le sucede? — le pregunto con preocupación. Eso pareció sacar de su mundo a Hiashi, quien se levantó lentamente del suelo, deshaciendo el abrazo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se limpió sin disimulo las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Por un momento creyó estar abrazando a su hija, por un momento creyó averla encontrado. Alzo su mirada y observo al pequeño niño, quien lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación. Le conmovió verlo preocupado por un monstruo como él.

—Eres amigo de Hinata, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron.

—¡¿Donde esta Hinata-chan?! —pregunto bruscamente, ansioso —¿Ella esta bien? No se la llevaron, ¿verdad? — pregunto en un sollozo mientras su boca se formaba en un puchero. Trataba de retener sus lágrimas para mostrarse valiente, pero... sentía miedo por su amiga.

Hiashi bajo la mirada, incapaz de contestar esas preguntas al pequeño. Él también quería saber las respuestas a esas preguntas. Quería saber si estaba bien, quería saber dónde estaba...

Boqueo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que viste esa noche, Naruto? ¿Qué hacías ahí con mi hija?

Naruto pareció impresionado nuevamente.

—Tu... ¿eres el padre de Hinata-chan?

—Si. Ahora que ya contesté tu pregunta, ¿podrías contestar las mías? — extrañamente su tono de voz era delicado.

Naruto bajo la mirada.

—Hinata-chan me dejaba esconderme en su casa cuando los hombres malos me golpeaban, por eso casi siempre iba en las noches y me escondía ahí. Hinata-chan me cuido todo este tiempo, dattebayo —su rostro iluminado al hablar de su amiga se oscureció al recordar lo que había pasado la noche en la que paso todo —. Yo... esa noche fui a con Hinata-chan para dormir ahí y cuando yo iba a entrar vi a un señor muy alto que tenia atrapada a Hinata-chan. Ella... —sus ojos comenzaron a abnegarse de lágrimas — ella lloraba y-y yo trate de ayudarla, trate de vencer al hombre que la tenía, pero soy muy débil y no pude contra el — comenzó a llorar —. L-lo lamento mucho, y-yo quise ayudarla, pero solo fui un debilucho —dejo de sollozar con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Hiashi encima de su hombro.

—No fue tu culpa.

—S-si lo fue. Si yo... hubiese sido mas fuerte entonces...

—Eres un niño, y tu no tienes culpa de la maldad que existe, Naruto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me golpean? ¿Por qué me dicen monstruo? Soy un monstruo, por eso me golpean y me odian.

Tomo a Naruto de los hombros e hizo que lo viera.

—No eres un monstruo, jamás aceptes eso. Eres un buen niño, ¿sabes por que?

—¿Por qué?

—Por que los monstruos no saben querer, y tu quieres a Hinata, ¿cierto?

No lo dudo ni un segundo y asintió con fuerza.

—¿Lo ves? Tu no eres nada de eso...

—Pe-pero, Hinata-chan...

Hiashi bajo su mirada por un momento y después la levanto, mostrando una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ella ya no... — fue bruscamente interrumpido.

—¡Me hare muy, muy fuerte y la encontrare! —exclamo con entusiasmo y determinación —¡Es una promesa!

Al ver sus ojos recordó de inmediato a Minato. Siempre tan determinado, tan valiente, tan capaz... no pudo decirle que Hinata probablemente estaba muerta y que jamás volvería. No pudo destrozar más el corazón de ese niño.

—¿Lo prometes? — continuo.

—¡Lo juro!

* * *

Hinata observó sus manos con atención. Desde hacía unos días sentía un extraño hormigueo en ellas y en sus ojos también. Sentía una necesidad rara de moverse, de patear y de golpear. Se preguntó si Takeshi era ninja o si alguna vez lo fue. ¿Habría sido tan fuerte como los héroes de las leyendas que escuchaban cuando viajaban? O ¿Sería más fuerte que eso?

Sentía una gran necesidad de ser fuerte, quería ser un ninja, una gran ninja.

Miro con curiosidad al hombre que tallaba una rama gruesa con una navaja mientras se mantenía sentado bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

—Takeshi-san.

—¿Huh? —mascullo sin dejar su labor.

—Usted... ¿es ninja?

Takeshi dejo abruptamente su labor y miro a Hinata con impresión.

—¿Por que lo preguntas?

Hinata miro el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Es que... me gustaria... —musitaba con algo de pena —me gustaría ser ninja cuando crezca.

Takeshi soltó una exclamación de compresión y asintió.

—Comprendo... ¿Quieres entrenar o algo parecido?

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron como dos grandes farolas.

—¡Si!

—Lo harás cuando regreses a casa, seguro tus padres estar felices de que quieras ser una ninja. Hoy en día casi no hay ninjas mujeres, pero tú puedes ser la excepción y convertirte en una de las mejores, ya verás...

El ánimo de Hinata decayó. Ingenuamente pensó que él podría entrenarla, pero ¿Cómo? él era una persona normal y corriente, no un ninja. Habiendo zanjado el tema, quiso levantarse a tomar un poco de agua, sin embargo, un gran grito femenino hizo que los vellos se le pusieran de punta y que quisiera esconderse tras Takeshi.

—¡Quédate aquí! —le ordeno, levantándose del suelo para después comenzar a correr en dirección de ese grito.

Hinata quiso gritarle que no la abandonara, ya que los recuerdos de aquel día en que la secuestraron y del día en que intentaron volver a secuestrarla invadieron su mente, causando que sus ojos se abnegaran de lágrimas. Como primer impulso quiso correr hacia la cabaña, sin embargo, el sentimiento de incertidumbre y de preocupación la invadían, no quería dejar a su salvador solo y en peligro.

Quiso ser valiente, así que si importar todos los temores que la acechaban, comenzó a correr en hacia los gritos que a un se escuchaban. Corrió un largo rato, atravesando árboles y ramas con espinas hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Queriendo ser cautelosa, se escondió tras el tronco de un gran árbol y asomo su cabeza para ver lo que ocurría.

Sus ojos se enancharon cuando vio que la persona que estaba en problemas era nada más y nada menos que la misma niña que les había robado hacia un mes atrás. Había tres personas rodeándola, más concretamente tres hombres grandes y fornidos con sonrisas asquerosas en sus duros rostros.

—Está un poco pequeña, pero aguantara ¿no?

—Le dolerá mucho, pero morirá después — uno de ellos se alzó de hombros ante el comentario de su compañero.

Uno de los tres avanzó hacia la niña y tomo con brusquedad su hombro mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del brusco agarre.

—¡Su-suéltenme! — sollozaba dolorosamente mientras lloraba. Ella sabía a lo que se referían, sabía que le harían daño de la manera más horrorosa posible y que era muy probable que moriría. En otro momento morir no sería tan malo, sin embargo, un miedo profundo la invadió, y de pronto seguir viviendo no era un destino tan malo como lo era morir siendo violada.

—Tranquila, dulzura. En un rato el dolor se esfumara —le dijo con diversión ante la vista aterrorizada de Hinata.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir para tratar de ayudar a la niña, sin importar todo el miedo que sentía, llego el héroe que paso a convertirse no solo de ella, sino que también de aquella niña que estaba a punto de ser marcada de por vida.

—Que repugnante.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia arriba para ver a un hombre mayor sentado sobre la rama de un inmenso árbol.

—¿A quién le dices repugnante, viejo decrepito? —soltó uno de ellos con enojo.

—A ustedes, ¿a quién más?

—Maldito viejo... ¡Baja de ahí para darte la paliza de tu vida!

Takeshi sonrió de medio lado.

—De acuerdo — salto con una agilidad impresionante y cayo de cuclillas. Aun portaba su tenue sonrisa, haciendo enfurecer más a los hombres.

La pequeña lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, reconociendo al instante al hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

—Bien, ¿Vendrán de uno por uno o tendré que atacarlos al mismo tiempo?

—Vaya que tienes huevos, maldito saco de huesos — uno de los hombres trono su cuello y después corrió con rapidez hacia el viejo. Quiso propinarle una patada en el estómago, pero en vez de eso solo fue detenido por uno de los brazos del viejo. Takeshi ni se había esforzado en detenerlo, fue pan comido.

—Que lentitud, por dios —se burló el hombre para después torcerle la pierna, rompiéndola sin compasión.

El hombre cayó al suelo mientras gritaba adolorido.

Los otros dos miraban con impresión a Takeshi para después transformar sus expresiones en ira.

Ambos corrieron hacia el con rapidez, soltando golpes, patadas y más golpes, siendo esquivados ágilmente por el "anciano". Bailaron entre golpes y patadas hasta que finalmente Takeshi se cansó de la situación. Salto hacia atrás e hizo un rápido sello con sus manos.

— _¡Yoton!_ — grito para después, lanzar un gran chorro de lava con su boca, vertiendo el líquido en los tres maleantes. Los tres gritaron hasta la muerte, siendo despellejados por el líquido ardiendo hasta quedar solo hechos cenizas.

La niña, quien siempre estuvo con los ojos cerrados, fue abriéndolos poco a poco hasta captar la imagen de un líquido de fuego ardiente que estaba un poco cerca de ella. Brinco asustada, pero decidió mantenerse ahí. Pudo jurar que vio un brazo disolverse entre la lava.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Alzo la vista y pudo observar a un hombre mayor de ojos azabaches, nariz perfilada, cejas pobladas y complexión alta.

No lo soporto más y se echó a llorar de nuevo para después correr hacia el hombre y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Gra-gracias! — le grito en un sollozo.

Takeshi, un poco impactado por la muestra de cariño de la pequeña ladrona, suspiro y correspondió el abrazo. Parecía que era un imán de niños, simplemente quería evitarlos, pero... ellos venían hacia el cómo las abejas a la miel, haciéndole recordar su obscuro y trágico pasado.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? — pregunto después de un rato.

La niña hundió más su rostro sobre el abdomen del hombre.

—No tengo... —susurro con tristeza.

Takeshi quiso dar un grito al cielo.

¿Por qué kami-sama le había dado un corazón de pollo? Podía simplemente dejarla ahí después de haberla sacado de ese apuro, pero no, su corazón de pollo le decía que eso no era correcto y que debía de cuidar de la niña hasta que pudiera encontrarle un buen hogar.

—Caray...— mascullo para después suspirar — ¿Quieres comer algo?

—¿De verdad? — los ojos de la niña se transformaron en dos grandes estrellas, como si nunca hubiese estado a punto de ser violada —¡Si que sí!

—Bien, vamos —tomo la mano de la niña y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña, todo sin darse cuenta de la pequeña figura que temblaba tras un árbol.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Como están queridos lectores? Espero que super bien. Lamento la no muy extraña tardanza, ya saben, bloqueos de lector y a veces me pierdo muy seguido por el camino de la vida. Así fue en esta ocasión, y desgraciadamente provocó que este capitulo fuera más poco de lo que tenía planeado. ¡Ya viene navidad! ¿Algún one-shot en especial que quieran que haga sobre eso? Me ilusiona hacer algo relacionado al tema de la navidad. Por cierto, ahora me dedico a hacer one-shot por pedido, asi que no tengan vergüenza en pedirme uno. Ya saben, diganme alguna trama en especial y la pareja que quieran, recuerden, por el momento solo hago fics con Hinata, aun no domino bien los otros personajes femeninos._

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _Valerie Hyuga Senju, fran. sanchez, UserGirl, eliuska20._


	4. Rollos de canela

_• **Los personajes de Naruto no son** **míos** **.**_

 _• **Género** **:** Drama/Aventura/Romance._

 _ **• Categoria:** M._

• **_Advertencias:_** _Este fic puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _ **Rollos de canela.**_

* * *

 **La** niña era un poco parlanchina -bueno, demasiado-, explosiva, inmadura, risueña y divertida. Todo eso lo había descubierto solo en unas horas, vaya locura. Al principio pensó en poner cinta adhesiva en su boca, pero pensó que eso era bastante cruel hasta para ella. No paraba de agradecerle y de alabarlo sobre su inmensa fuerza, sin embargo no se veía asustada ni nada por el estilo. Era como si nunca hubiesen tratado violarla, como si nunca hubiese visto un cuerpo mutilado.

—Bien, ¿me dirás dónde están tus padres? Tengo que llevarte con ellos, seguramente están preocupados por tu bienestar.

La pequeña que se hacía llamar Kaedé, miro al hombre con tristeza.

—No tengo padres — dejo de comer el arroz y agacho la mirada.

A Takeshi se le encogió el corazón mientras que también suspiraba por dentro. Tenía a dos niñas sin familia, de verdad parecía que Dios tenía un sentido del humor bastante raro.

—Bueno, tendrás a alguien que te cuide, algún tutor.

Kaedé negó ligeramente.

—¿Entonces…?

—Vivo sola — tomo un pedazo de pollo picado con los palillos de madera —. No tengo un hogar, solo me desplazo de sitio en sitio según mi condición. Robo comida, dinero y a veces ropa —se alzó de hombros y después llevo el pollo a su boca para masticarlo lentamente, como si estuviera sumida en algún recuerdo.

—Comprendo —murmuró Takeshi —. Pues hay un orfanato a la frontera de la aldea que está a unos minutos de aquí. Yo puedo llevarte ahí, seguramente te trataran muy bien allí.

La pelinaranja alzó la vista, mostrando temor en sus dos ojos color avellana.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó alarmada —. Jamás pedí eso, yo puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, no necesito estar encerrada en esa… cosa.

—Orfanato —corrigió el hombre.

—¡Como sea! No iré ahí — se cruzó de brazos y miro renuente hacia otro lugar —. Si lo que quiere es no cargar conmigo entonces me iré en cuanto termine de comer — dicho esto, tomo nuevamente sus palillos y devoró como auténtica muerta de hambre la comida que estaba sobre el plato.

Takeshi la miro con impresión antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Vas a morir atragantada si no dejas de comer de esa manera, niñata! —exclamo cómicamente mientras también movía sus brazos de arriba para abajo.

Kaedé dejo de comer abruptamente y levanto la mirada para verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca llena de comida.

—¡Tehngo nombhre! —exclamó con la boca llena.

Toda la escena era vista por Hinata, quien observaba todo en completo silencio. Después de la llegada de Takeshi a la casa, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicaba a no tener ninguna expresión en su blanco rostro y a mirar de reojo a ambas personas cuando hablaban.

La pequeña no sabía si temerle a Takeshi o de lo contrario alabarlo por su gran poder. Verlo partir a esos hombres con tanta facilidad fue tan… espectacular como aterrador. Jamás había visto nada similar en toda su vida su corta vida, no que recordara. Sabía que ese mundo era perverso y que probablemente no sería la última vez que vería un espectáculo similar, sin embargo, esperaba en sus adentros que no fuera así.

Por otro lado, la presencia de aquella niña la incomodaba un poco. Además de que no había cruzado palabra con ella, también actuaba como si estuviera ahí. Simplemente la ignoraba mientras también contestaba las preguntas que hacia el mayor.

Era extraña.

Kaedé tragó fuertemente la comida que estaba en su boca y después dejo los palillos en la mesa.

—Me iré —anunció levantándose de la silla —. ¡Muchas gracias por la comida y por salvar mi pellejo! — exclamó mientras agachaba su cabeza en una reverencia que el hombre solo observo con impresión.

—Kaedé, no tienes que irte. Realmente no puedo creer que prefieras vivir en la calle a vivir bajo un techo…

—No lo entiendes, viejo —musitó con seriedad, escondiendo sus ojos tras unos cuantos de sus cabellos —. Vivir en el orfanato o vivir en la calle, es igual. Lo único que cambia es que en el orfanato hay reglas y hay maltratos mientras que en la calle no hay reglas y… puede que haya maltrato pero al menos puedo defenderme sin temer.

Takeshi entendió en ese momento que Kaedé estuvo en un orfanato. Los matices y el tono de su voz hacían que la teoría no fuera descabellada. Se notaba que había sufrido bastante y lo comprobaba el echo de preferir pasar frío y hambre a regresar a ese lugar.

—Kaedé, necesito que me digas qué pasó con tus padres.

Kaedé frunció sus labios. Parecía haberse puesto incomoda.

—Mamá murió, mis hermanos murieron y mi padre… también está muerto. No necesitas saber más.

—No puedo dejarte en la calle de nuevo.

—He sobrevivido yo sola por varios meses — alzó sus hombros, restándole bastante importancia al asunto.

Por dios, ¿acaso esa niña no tenía temor de los hombres malvados como los que habían intentado violarla? ¿De verdad prefería vivir siempre alerta y desnutrida a ir a un orfanato? Lo peor de todo es que su conciencia le decía que no podía dejarla ir, que era una niña y que necesitaba un hogar. Tal vez podría tenerla y buscar una buena familia para ella…

—Maldicion—farfulló mientras pasaba su gran mano por su rostro cansado —. Mira, puedes quedarte aquí, en esta casa. Prometo cuidarte, pero debes saber desde ahora que no me es posible tenerte por siempre. Te buscaré un hogar, pero mientras tanto vivirás aquí, bajo mi cuidado y mis reglas. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó impresionada.

Takeshi asintió mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

Hinata solo miraba a él hombre con impresión.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó fuertemente la niña para después levantarse de su asiento y correr hacia Takeshi para darle un fuerte abrazo. Takeshi se tensó enseguida ante el cálido contacto que hace mucho tiempo no recibía. Después de unos segundos dejo que la niña demostrará su gratitud y se dejó llevar, todo sin corresponder el abrazo.

* * *

 **Luego** de visitar a Naruto en el hospital, Hiashi se mantuvo al tanto del niño. Pidió a un Hyuga que escoltará al pequeño Uzumaki a su departamento e inclusive pidió que le compraran demasiados víveres para un mes entero y de eso ya hacía un mes. Aún le parecía increíble que un niño de su edad viviera completamente solo, era inaudito. Tanto era su descontento que hablo del tema con el Hokage. El le había dicho que no se podía hacer mucho por el ya que nadie tenía el valor de cuidarlo. El orfanato no lo aceptaba y nadie quería adoptarlo así que estaba bajo su tutela.

A Hiashi se le hacía imposible aquello, pero por más que le molestara no podía hacer nada por la situación, ya que si el consejo de su clan se enteraba que estaba preocupado por el descuido del contenedor del Kyubi, se molestarían tanto que no dudarían en reprenderlo por preocuparse por "nimiedades".

Igualmente siguió preocupándose por el pequeño, le llevaba comida y tenía a un Hyuga cuidándolo entre las sombras.

Se había encariñado con el hijo de Minato, lo aceptaba. Tal vez aún se sentía culpable por las malas ideas que había tenido sobre Naruto, o tal vez trataba de compensar de alguna manera todo el daño que le había hecho a Hinata.

La búsqueda de la heredera había terminado, el concejo dio por sentado que ella estaba muerta y que el Byakugan probablemente estaba en manos desconocidas. Si bien la búsqueda de Hinata había cesado, aún seguían buscando a los bandidos para hacerlos pagar por el secuestro y de paso quitarles el poderoso dojutsu.

Era increíble y doloroso tener que aceptar todo aquello, pero sus esperanzas simplemente cayeron por los suelos, o al menos ese día sus esperanzas habían desaparecido. Había días en los que se levantaba con ánimos y con fe, sin embargo había otros que se daba por vencido, y desgraciadamente, esos días eran los que más se hacían presentes en su vida. Tanto así, que ya había mandado a construir un altar para su pequeña Hinata.

Kô se había enfurecido y el pequeño Neji también estaba enojado con el. No paraban de creer que Hinata aún seguía viva, no paraban de quejarse por su falta de fe.

Él también estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su hija viva. Todos los días le pedía perdón a su difunta esposa y le rogaba que, si Hinata estaba con ella, le dijera que su padre la amaba y que le pedía perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho. Rezaba por el alma de su hija todos los días y rogaba a Dios que su muerte no hubiese sido dolorosa.

Relacionado con eso, habían unas preguntas que siempre rondaban en su revuelta e inestable mente; ¿Le dolió? ¿No le dolió? ¿Cuál fue su último pensamiento? ¿Murió odiándolo?

Sabia que pensar en todas esas cosas resultaba ser masoquista, pero simplemente no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. No podía no pensar en todas esas cosas en su día a día. Recordaba esas preguntas cuando comía, logrando quitarle el apetito. Las recordaba cuando estaba apunto de dormir, causándole incontables insomnios. Lo recordaba cuando estaba en la ducha, provocándole lágrimas. Lo recordaba siempre, cada día de su vida, a cada hora a cada minuto y se decía así mismo: **"Es tu castigo, lo mereces todo."**

Lo malo de todo, es que no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

—Oye, viejo — el pequeño Uzumaki tiro de la manga del mayor que estaba a su lado, llamándole la atención inmediatamente —. ¡Te estaba contando algo y no le estabas prestando atención! —el pequeño Naruto hizo un puchero.

Hiashi parpadeo repetidas veces para después sonreírle de lado a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, estaba divagando.

—Diva…¿Qué? —puso cara de desconcierto ante la nueva palabra.

El mayor negó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Mejor repíteme lo que me estabas contando.

—¡Cierto! — rápidamente su expresión cambio a emoción —. Estaba diciendo que mañana por fin voy a la academia, ¿no es genial? —explicó emocionado, sin llegar a notar el semblante de preocupación que se formó en el rostro de Hiashi.

Rápidamente su mente comenzó a formar miles de escenarios, los cuales eran; Naruto siendo maltratado por otros niños, Naruto siendo maltratado por los propios maestros y Naruto llorando. No quería ver eso, definitivamente no quería que Naruto sufriera más de lo que ya sufría pero…

Volteó a ver el rostro de Naruto, el cual llevaba una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes.

Tenía que confiar en ese pequeño. Si lo había cambiado a el, entonces cambiaría a las demás personas. Le sonrío, dándole más confianza al pequeño peli rubio.

—Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien. Trata de no meterte en problemas.

—¡Lo prometo, dattebayo! Estoy cada vez más cerca de ser fuertes para poder salvar a Hinata-chan, así que me portaré muy bien.

El frío corazón de Hiashi se encogió al escuchar esa declaración de Naruto.

—Espero que siempre cumplas tus promesas, Naruto.

* * *

 ** _El lugar estaba lúgubre y un fuerte aroma que no podía reconocer se instaló en sus fosas nasales. El olor era insoportable, pútrido y asqueroso, tanto que este le provocó arcadas. Quiso salir del oscuro lugar pero le fue imposible, tanta era la oscuridad que no podía localizar alguna salida de escape._**

 ** _Pensó en esperar a que algo o alguien pudiese rescatarlo, sin embargo, el olor y el sentimiento de amenaza no lo dejaban. Se sentía asediado, sentía un mal presentimiento. Pensó en correr hacia dónde pudiera, pero temió el tropezar. Tenía miedo y estaba desesperado._**

 ** _Antes de cualquier cosa, una luz cegadora se instaló en sus ojos, haciéndolo retroceder por inercia mientras levantaba su brazo hacia sus dos ojos. Después de unos segundos pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, pero desgraciadamente prefirió no hacerlo nunca._**

 _ **Sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas y una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro.**_

 ** _Grito aterrorizado._**

 ** _Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus desorbitados ojos veían la escena frente a él._**

 _ **Grito más, causándole daño en la garganta.**_

Tomó aire con fuerza y se levantó de su improvisada cama, provocando que las sábanas se resbalaran por su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad mientras que sentía todo su cuerpo hecho una sopa.

Alzó su vista y visualizó a dos pequeños bultos durmiendo sobre la cama con tranquilidad. Ambas respiraban acompasadamente mientras que se acurrucaban en las tibias mantas. Por un momento, un terrorífico momento, pensó que ya no estaban ahí. Gracias al cielo solo fue un mal pensamiento, así que respiró tranquilo.

Nuevamente alzó su vista pero esta vez se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación. Pudo ver que eran pasadas de las cinco de la madrugada ya que estaba empezando a aclarecer. Sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se levanto lentamente del suelo, estirándose como un gato. Rasco con flojera su espalda y después se dirigió al baño.

Hizo sus necesidades, se duchó, se lavo los dientes y después se vistió con sus ropas cotidianas. Pensó en entrenar un rato en lo que las dos pequeñas se levantaban, sin embargo prefirió ir a un lugar que había estado evitando desde hacia unos días.

Se fundó sus zapatos, cerró muy bien la cabaña y activo un genjutsu alrededor de ella, para que nadie pudiese verla.

Comenzó a caminar por el amplio bosque, solo escuchando el ruido de sus pisadas y el canto de los pajaritos que comenzaban su día entre las ramas de los árboles. Después de la agradable caminata que duro algunos diez minutos, llegó a su destino.

Entre unas pequeñas colinas llenas de maleza y de árboles, se encontraba una vieja casa de madera. La vio unos instantes antes de seguir caminando hasta infiltrarse en ella. No se molesto en tocar, tan solo se quitó sus zapatos y avanzó hasta el living del lugar. Podía ser que la casa estuviera fatal por fuera, sin embargo por dentro era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Los pisos de madera estaban relucientes, el olor era agradable y todo estaba bien adornado.

Paro sus pasos antes de entrar por completo al living y solo se quedó ahí de pie, observando la figura que estaba dándole la espalda mientras se mantenía sentada en el suelo en posición ceremonial.

—Te espere días.

—Una vez dijiste que tu fuerte era la paciencia — contesto Takeshi antes de caminar hacia la persona. Se paro frente a él para seguidamente sentarse —. He tenido varios asuntos.

—No tienes que decirlo, recuerda que yo lo sé todo — el anciano sonrío ladinamente y dejo su pipa a un lado. Su rostro era arrugado y amigable. Podría tener unos noventa años, pero él se veía completamente cuerdo, incluso su voz era entendible, no balbuceaba —. Estoy impresionado, acabaste con eso maleantes más rápido de lo que pensé — el hombre sacó un sobre blanco de su yukata azul para tendérselo a Takeshi, quien tomo el sobre con delicadeza—¿Te apetece un té?

—A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta tu te, tengo qué rechazarlo esta vez. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer — se levantó del suelo y guardo el sobre en su bolsillo —. Gracias por la paga.

—No me tienes que agradecer —el anciano tomo su pipa y la puso en su boca nuevamente —. Ya sabes dónde están tus nuevas órdenes.

Takeshi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Comenzó a andar fuera del living, sin embargo el anciano lo detuvo en medio del acto.

—Sabes lo qué haces, ¿cierto?

Takeshi quedó en silencio un largo rato, aún estando de espaldas. Ni uno de los dos veía al otro.

—Si —musitó, antes de salir completamente de la habitación. Camino por la pulcra casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Abrió un cajón de muchos y pudo mirar en el un pergamino sellado. Lo tomo y después lo echo en su bolsillo junto al sobre.

Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar a la suya, llegando en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Al llegar, pudo ver a Hinata solamente, quien estaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina. Su corto cabello se encontraba húmedo y llevaba puesta otra vestimenta. Mantenía un semblante serio, justo el mismo semblante que había tenido todo el día anterior.

—¡Ey! —alzó su mano —Buenos días, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Pensé que estarías cansada.

—Me desperté hace un rato y ya no pude dormir —contesto con simpleza, mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera evadiendo la mirada del mayor.

Takeshi no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación y confusión ante eso. Hinata no era una niña muy habladora y tampoco era la más extrovertida, sin embargo ella siempre le sonreía con dulzura cuando lo veía, y el echo de que esa mañana no lo hiciera le causó una especie de desazón.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, queriendo romper el hielo —. Puedo hacerte el desayuno o si quieres podemos ir a desayunar a la aldea —decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina —. He recibido una paga por un trabajo de transporte que hice hace unos meses así que podemos darnos el lujo de…

—Yo… —interrumpió, llamando la atención del hombre. Takeshi volteó a verla y pudo ver que su rostro mostraba incomodidad, como si quisiera decirle algo importante pero no pudiera hacerlo — lo vi ayer, vi lo que hizo con esos hombres.

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron ampliamente ante la confesión de Hinata.

—¿Me seguiste? —preguntó seriamente y en voz baja. Hinata asintió lentamente mientras veía el suelo — ¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí! Fue muy estúpido de tu parte seguirme, ¡pudo ser peligroso!

—¡Me preocupe! —por primera vez en esos meses que llevaban juntos, Hinata se había atrevido a gritarle. Sus ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban —. Yo no pe-pensé en las consecuencias. So-solo pensé en lo que podría pasarle a usted si algo salía mal—finalmente las lagrimas cedieron —. Usted es lo único que tengo en este mundo.

Takeshi quiso replicar, sin embargo Hinata no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

—En mi mundo, en el que desperté sin familia ni nombre, en ese mundo usted es lo único que tengo —decía entre sollozos ante la vista triste de Takeshi —. Pu-puede que encuentre a mi familia, y que probablemente cuando eso pase entonces no volveré a verlo a usted pero… no quiero que eso pase. N-no quiero dejar de verlo.

—Hinata —murmuró tristemente y conmovido el hombre. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se arrodilló, tomándole ambas manos. Ella seguía llorando, manteniendo ambos ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza — eso no pasara, aún que encuentres a tu familia, prometo que no dejaremos de vernos.

Hinata apretó los labios.

—¡Quiero protegerlo! —exclamó fuertemente —¡No quiero que nada malo le pase!

—Nada malo me pasara, no dejaré que nada malo me pase, lo prometo.

—Eso no es suficiente —susurró Hinata, restregando sus lagrimas —. Usted no sabe lo que pueda pasar.

—Soy muy fuerte, no dejaré que nada me venza. No dejaré que nadie me lastime, tampoco dejaré que te lastimen a ti.

—Si no quiere que me lastimen entonces entréneme —suplicó con convicción.

Takeshi la miro impresionado y horrorizado ante la determinación que se veía en los ojos azules de la niña.

—No me pidas eso.

—Takeshi-san — pronuncio con fuerza —. Ya me secuestraron una vez y quisieron hacerlo de nuevo, ¿Qué tal si lo intentan otra vez y usted no está para protegerme?

La excusa de la niña era más que valida. Desgraciadamente el no estaría por siempre con ella, ni tampoco la cuidaría para toda la vida, así que necesitaba saber ser independiente y saber cuidarse por sí misma. No quería perder más personas…

—No lo sé… — dijo sin embargo. Entrenarla sería arriesgado, ella no saldría ilesa en los entrenamientos y lastimarla le parecía algo horroroso. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que algo le ocurriera —. No quiero lastimarte —confesó.

—Si no me lastima usted, entonces alguien más lo hará —dijo valientemente. No le importaba si salía con rasguños cada vez que entrenarán, ella tenía una fuerte necesidad de ser fuerte y de mejorar día a día, y si para eso tenía que recibir unos cuantos golpes entonces no le importaba.

El hombre miro nuevamente con impacto a la pequeña. Era tan jodidamente madura y no sabía cómo evadir el tema. No sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que eso era una mala idea, aunque por dentro sabía que no lo era del todo. Después de unos segundos pensando, finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo en un suspiro —. Voy a entrenarte.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron como dos grandes faros de luz y una tierna sonrisa se instaló en su sonrosado rostro.

—Gracias, Takeshi-san — le dijo antes de echarse a sus brazos.

Era el segundo abrazo afectuoso que recibía después de mucho tiempo, y dichos abrazos los había recibido por dos días consecutivos. Se sentía rato ser abrazado después de mucho tiempo, así que no sabía si le disgustaba o si le agradaba. Dejo que la niña lo rodeará con sus finos brazos y él solo le dio unas incómodas palmadas en su espalda.

—De nada —susurró.

* * *

 **—Bien** , Naruto-kun, te encuentras muy bien de salud — la doctora Furukawa le sonrío amablemente mientras el pequeño rubio sonreía zorrunamente.

—¡Sano y fuerte! —exclamó el niño mientras bajaba de la silla —. ¿El viejo Sarutobi no está aquí? —cuestionó curioso mientras veía de un lado a otro. Generalmente cuando le hacían sus revisiones mensuales el siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo. Varias veces había llegado tarde a sus citas, así que no se le hizo del todo raro no verlo ahí con el.

—Me temo que hoy no pudo venir, el tenía mucho trabajo así que me dijo que te avisara que se verían en tu departamento —le informó con una sonrisa apenada. Camino hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón para sacar de él una paleta de naranja —. Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? —le guiñó el ojo y le tendió la paleta mientras que el sonreía traviesamente mientras asentía.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó alegremente —. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos luego!

—Hasta luego, Naruto-kun — la doctora se despidió con una tierna sonrisa mientras veía al niño salir del despacho.

Naruto tarareaba una canción mientras que abría su paleta. Rápidamente la llevo a su boca, degustando su dulce sabor. Camino por un largo rato después de salir del hospital y pensó en ir a un parque que quedaba cerca de donde estaba. Ese parque era su favorito ya que nunca había nadie en el.

Llego más rápido gracias a que corrió y esquivo a todos los aldeanos que hacían sus cosas cotidianas. Al llegar, lo primero que divisó fue un columpio color rojo. Rápidamente fue hacia él, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde ya que un niño pelinegro llegó antes.

Freno sus pies de inmediato al ver de quién se trataba.

Era ese niño creído que asistía a la misma academia que él. Siempre tenía una cara de amargado e ignoraba y se portaba grosero siempre con las niñas que se le acercaban. Ellas solo querían jugar con el y el siempre las rechazaba nada amablemente.

Ese niño le caía muy mal.

Ladeo su rostro hacia otra parte y prefirió salir de ahí. Tal vez podría ir con el viejo Hiashi para que lo ayudará a entrenar lo más rápido posible. El no podía perder su tiempo jugando en los columpios, debía encontrar a Hinata.

Camino un rato por un camino no muy transitado hasta que llegó al hogar de los Hyuga. Sabia que no podía entrar al recinto o de lo contrario las personas que vivían ahí lo sacarían a patadas. Eso lo tenía muy claro, así que se sentó unos metros lejos de la entrada del complejo, tal y como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un tiempo.

Espero pacientemente a que Hiashi saliera, ya que a esa hora el siempre salía del complejo para ir a buscarlo si el no se encontraba ahí. Mientras esperaba comenzó a repasar el día que tuvo en la academia.

Nadie se le acercó en ningún momento, incluso parecía que evadían hacer contacto con el. Lo veían feo y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Trataban de no ser obvios pero claro que lo eran, todo llegó a sus oídos y ojos. Pasó el recreo en un viejo columpio de madera, observando con tristeza a todos los niños jugar entre ellos. Todos reían, despreocupados y felices.

En ese momento se preguntó el por qué el no podía tener una vida tan genial como la de los demás niños. El se consideraba un niño normal a pesar de sus innumerables travesuras. Todos los niños hacían travesuras, ademas el sabía que estaba mal hacer travesuras a las personas, sabia también que no fue bueno rayar la cara de los lideres de la aldea, sabía que debía de dormir más temprano y sabia que debía de comer menos dulces. Era consciente de que era un niño bastante problemático, pero ¿Qué niño no lo era? Todos los niños hacían travesuras y a ellos no los maltrataban como a él.

¿Por qué solo a él? ¿Por qué solo el no tenía amigos? ¿Por qué solo a él lo rechazaban? ¿Por qué solo el no tenía padres?

Sus ojos tristes se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó sus ojos y sus pequeñas manos, convirtiéndolas en puños.

No debía de llorar, unos hombres que lo golpearon una vez habían dicho que su llanto era insoportable. No quería ser insoportable.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alzó su mirada con rapidez y se levantó como resorte del suelo. Frente a él había un niño de su edad, uno que lo veía con curiosidad y una ceja alzada. Al verlo pudo notar que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hinata y Hiashi. Dedujo que ese pequeño niño era familia de ellos.

—Yo… —no supo qué contestar y agacho la mirada. Si decía la verdad, ¿metería en problemas a Hiashi? El rubio no quería meterle en problemas.

—¿Por qué lloras? — formuló otra pregunta, mirándolo con extrañeza.

Naruto restregó sus lágrimas de inmediato, sintiéndose avergonzado y atemorizado.

—¡N-no estaba llorando!

—Claro que llorabas —el pequeño niño se cruzó de brazos y miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido—. Tus ojos están mojados, eso significa que estás llorando — lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tachandolo como tonto.

—¡Se me metio algo al ojo, eso es todo! — exclamó enojado.

—Aja —el pequeño Hyuga rodó los ojos —. De todos modos, ¿Qué haces sentado fuera del recinto?

Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso. El no debía de saber que estaba esperando al viejo Hiashi, debía de inventar algo rápido o de lo contrario no sabría cómo podría reaccionar aquel rato niño.

—Na-nada, solo estaba cansado y me senté aquí — rasco su nuca y miro hacia otro lado —. Además, la tierra es libre y me puedo sentar donde yo quiera — se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño.

Neji no supo que responder ante eso así que solo infló una de sus mejillas y también se cruzó de brazos.

Al sentirse incómodo ante la mirada examinante del pequeño de ojos color blanco, Naruto pensó en correr lo más rápido posible y esperar a Hiashi en su departamento, sin embargo fue detenido por una voz adulta.

—Neji, ¿Qué haces aquí afue…? — el hombre calló cuando se percató que su hijo tenía compañía, y una compañía bastante sorpresiva.

—¡Viejo Hiashi! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando que el hombre abriera sus ojos con sorpresa —. Te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho — hizo un puchero y frunció su ceño.

El hombre frente a él alzó una ceja, aún con los ojos muy abiertos ante la impresión. No sabia que estaba pasando ahí, tampoco sabia por qué ese niño sabía el nombre de su hermano ni mucho menos el por qué el niño se dirigía a él con tanta familiaridad y sin educación.

—Eres un tonto, el es mi papá — habló Neji, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hizashi.

Naruto parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hijo aparte de Hinata-chan?

Hizashi estaba realmente confundido y exigía hablar de inmediato con Hiashi.

—Explícame cómo es que…— paro de hablar al escuchar unas pisadas dirigirse hacia ellos. Al alzar la vista pudo ver que se trataba de su hermano gemelo, quien los veía con sorpresa reflejada en su siempre serio rostro.

Naruto abrió la boca y dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo, observando con incredulidad lo que había frente a él. Apuntó desesperadamente a ambos mayores mientras comenzaba a balbucear.

—¡Do-dos viejos Hiashi! —logró formular después de sus incontrolables balbuceos.

Hiashi evitó sonreír de lado al escuchar al pequeño Naruto estando tan confundido. Se centró en la mirada seria que le mandaba su hermano, exigiendo una explicación a ese asunto. Bueno, agradecia que al menos fuera su hermano quien lo descubriera en su pequeño secreto.

—Naruto, yo soy Hiashi — camino unos pasos, situándose frente al ante la mirada atónita de su hermano — y él es Hizashi, mi hermano gemelo.

—¿Hermano gemelo? —repitió para después formar sus labios en un perfecto aro mientras este soltaba un sonido de entendimiento —. Entonces, ¿no estoy viendo doble? ¿Tampoco es un jutsu?

Hiashi río quedamente ante las ocurrencias del rubio.

—No, nada de eso — acarició su cabeza con ternura.

El carraspeo de su hermano atrajo su atención, provocando que girara hasta él para apreciar su rostro enfadado.

—¿Podrías explica…?

—¿Les parece dar un paseo? — interrumpió inmediatamente, ocasionando que su hermano lo mirara atónito— Hace mucho que no vamos al parque, ¿verdad Neji?

—¿Parque? — los ojos del pequeño niño se iluminaron, sin embargo después de unos pocos segundos se apagaron, llamando la atención de Hiashi. Neji siempre iba al parque con su prima Hinata.

—Si — contestó Hiashi y camino hacia su sobrino para darle unas palmadas en su cabeza. Lo supo, pudo saber el por qué su ánimo decayó y sus ojos se apagaron. Supo que recordó a Hinata —. Me gustaría mucho que jugaras con Naruto, ¿te parece?

Neji alzó su mirada y parpadeo confundido. ¿Era una orden? Si era así, no le quedaba más que cumplir pues su tío era el líder de todo el clan. Asintió sin quedarle de otra, observando al niño con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien, vamos — tomo la mano de ambos niños y comenzó a caminar. Al ver que su hermano se había quedado como una estatua en su lugar, paró sus pasos y volteó su cabeza hacia su hermano —. Hizashi, vamos — le hizo un ademán con su cabeza y lo sacó de su ensoñación. Hizashi los siguió en completo silencio y aún sintiéndose ido.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron al desolado parque. Fue una suerte no encontrarse a nadie por el camino, de lo contrario la gente comenzaría a hablar y eso era lo que menos querían los hermanos. Hiashi por qué no quería dejar de ver a Naruto y Hizashi por qué no quería manchar la reputación del clan. Toda la aldea odiaba al pequeño y no quería que eso los afectara a ellos.

Los niños tardaron unos minutos en aceptar jugar juntos pero al final lo aceptaron y se llevaron bastante bien para el gusto de Hiashi. Mientras ellos jugaban en los columpios, Hiashi y Hizashi se sentaron en una banca del lugar, manteniendo distancia para que los niños no pudieran escuchar su platica.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto seriamente Hizashi, manteniendo su vista en los niños —. Dime que es todo esto por qué no entiendo nada.

Hiashi bajo la mirada.

—Me encariñe, eso es todo.

Hizashi frunció el ceño, sintiéndose bastante enojado. Lo miro directamente, retándolo con la mirada.

—No te encariñaste ni con tu propia hija, ¿Por qué si lo hiciste con ese niño? Ni siquiera lo conoces. Además, el es el…

—Cierra la boca — dijo fríamente, sin alzar la voz. Apretó sus dientes, sintiéndose afectado por las palabras de su hermano. Sabia que él tenía mucho resentimiento con él por comportarse como se comportaba con su propia hija, pero era cruel de su parte recordárselo aun sabiendo lo mucho que le estaba afectando la situación —. Sabes el por qué no me acercaba a mi hija, lo sabes perfectamente bien.

—Eres el líder — apretó sus puños —. Un líder lidera en todo y tú, siendo el líder, te dejas mandonear por el consejo.

—Así han sido las cosas siempre en nuestro clan, no soy quien para cambiar años de tradición.

—Serias alguien si lo cambiaras — nuevamente lo encaro —. Tenía toda mi confianza en Hinata, realmente pensé que ella cambiaría el clan. Es una verdadera lástima que… — bajo su mirada, incapaz de completar la oración —. Sabes que si el concejo sabe que tienes una relación con ese niño…

—Lo se —interrumpió —. Lo tengo bastante claro, no soy un idiota.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ese niño probablemente es el causante del secuestró de tu hija y tú estás muy cómodo a su lado — le dijo con reproche.

—¿El causante? El no tiene la culpa de tener en su interior un poder tan grande. El no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada, Hizashi — lo miro severamente —. Si me acerqué a él es por qué de cierta manera… — su voz perdió fuerza y sus mirada decayó — siento que estoy con una parte de mi hija. Ella lo consideraba su amigo, ella lo ayudó, lo quiso y él le trajo alegría a ella. Hinata no me perdonaría nunca si supiera que no lo ayudó.

Los ojos de su hermano se suavizaron. Finalmente Hiashi comenzaba a comprender, comenzaba a romper esa coraza que lo rodeaba. Estaba feliz por el, también triste por el motivo que lo llevo a sensibilizarse, pero también le preocupaba de sobremanera el asunto.

—¿Qué harás? Sabes que si el consejo se entera tomarán cartas en el asunto.

—Estoy pensando en que hacer —contestó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos niños que reían divertidos mientras jugaban juntos. Podía ver la intensa alegría en los ojos de Naruto y eso hizo que su corazón se estrujara. ¿Sería la primera vez de Naruto jugando con un niño? —. Pero definitivamente no dejaré que Naruto siga teniendo la vida que tiene.

* * *

 **Hinata** miro con confusión al hombre que ponía frente a ella un gran libro, el cual resonó con fuerza cuando lo dejó caer en la mesa de madera. Miro al gran libro y después a Takeshi, quien la observaba con una sonrisa que cerraba sus dos pequeños ojos negros.

—¿Un libro? —pregunto confundida.

—Si — asintió con la cabeza —. Si quieres ser una ninja, tienes que estudiar y saber sobre la historia de la era Shinobi — dijo con su índice alzado —. ¿Sabes leer?

La pequeña Hinata asintió lentamente.

—Genial — se acercó y abrió el libro —. Comienza.

Hinata suspiro pero igualmente obedeció al hombre. Conforme leía cada palabra más se interesaba en el libro y conforme pasaba de hoja en hoja las ganas de leerlo completo aumentaron. Ahora sabía que uno de sus hobbies de ahora en adelante sería leer.

Las horas pasaron y Hinata ya había leído quinientas hojas de las dos mil que contenía aquel gigante libro.

Takeshi la observa en silencio, sintiéndose profundamente impactado al ver que la niña no había parado de leer ni para comer tan siquiera. ¿Había ido al baño en esas horas tan siquiera? Si lo había hecho, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que se había llevado el libro consigo, a pesar de lo pesado que era.

—Toda una nerd —la pequeña pelinaranja se puso a su lado y mordió una manzana mientras veía a Hinata con una ceja alzada —. Ver ese libro me produce dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuándo le darás verdaderas clases para ser ninja? Yo también quiero entrenar — dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Quién te dijo que estás no eran clases? — le cuestionó ofendido. El no era un maestro, ni siquiera había ido a la academia, pero lo que sí sabía es que la sabiduría era fundamental en una carrera como ninja.

—Que yo sepa, ser ninja es divertido — apretó sus puños y su sonrisa se expandió —. ¡Soltar lava por la boca es divertido! ¿No?

Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca de Takeshi.

Después de unos minutos, Kaedé se encontraba ceñuda y sentada en la mesa frente a un gran libro idéntico al de Hinata.

Una semana pasó y mientras que Hinata ya estaba aprendiendo sobre las herramientas ninjas, Kaedé a penas había terminado el libro de dos mil páginas. Se quejaba lloriqueando que leer era lo más aburrido del mundo y que jamás tomaría un libro de nuevo.

—Bien niñas, lo que les enseñaré son las herramientas más básicas que un ninja debe tener y que siempre deben de estar a disposición. Podrían sacarlas de un gran aprieto algún día — observó a las niñas que se mantenían sentadas frente a él en el suelo del patio. Las dos se veían concentradas y curiosas, dispuestas a aprender. Tomo la mochila que estaba a su lado y la abrió, sacando de ella dos filosas armas —. Este se llama kunai, el más común de todos — explicó ante las miradas expectantes de las pequeñas. Le pasó uno a cada una —. Más adelante les enseñaré a usarlo.

—¡Genial! Espero que esto no incluya leer instrucciones o algo así —murmuro Kaedé mientras observaba con detenimiento el arma en su mano.

Takeshi rodó los ojos.

Después de explicar con detenimiento el uso y creación de cada arma ninja, pasaron a practicar el tiro de los kunai y shuriken. Al principio Takeshi temió por sus extremidades y se alejó lo más posible del árbol al que le había hecho un blanco para que ellas entrenaran, pero afortunadamente nada pasó, solo se perdieron algunas de sus armas ante los tiros fracasados de las principiantes.

—¡Si! —exclamó Kaedé al ver que su kunai había quedado muy cerca del círculo — ¡¿Viste eso, Takeshi-sensei?! ¡Casi le atino, sí que si!

Mientras que Kaedé celebraba su logro, Takeshi se había quedado mudo al escucharla llamarlo Takeshi-sensei. Se escuchó de alguna manera raro, pero no lo incomodo, solo lo impresionó un poco.

Observó a Hinata un poco desanimada por aún no poder darle al blanco. Justo cuando se disponía a darle palabras de aliento -al menos eso iba a intentar-, un graznido hizo que su atención se enfocara en el cielo. Contemplo unos cuantos cuervos pasar apresurados entre las ramas, provocando que unas cuantas hojas de los árboles se desprendieran.

Una pequeña hoja cayó en la nariz de Hinata, haciendo reír a Kaedé.

—Parece que algo los asustó —murmuró para el mismo antes de alzar los hombros y restarle importancia —. Sigan practicando, aún faltan unas horas para que anoches…— el rugido del estómago de ambas hizo que parar de hablar para reír fuertemente, haciendo enojar a Kaedé y avergonzando a Hinata.

—¿Nunca habías escuchado un estómago rugir, viejo?

Takeshi dejó de reír abruptamente para ver a Kaedé con el ceño fruncido y el rostro colorado.

—¡No estoy viejo, pequeñaja!

—Si lo está~ —canturreo con burla.

—¡Dentro de unos años te verás como yo!

—Takeshi-san — Hinata se había acercado a él, tomando la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención —. No pelee con Kaedé-san.

La niña y el adulto la miraron con perplejidad.

—Me llamó san — la apuntó con su dedo, sintiéndose extrañada. ¿No se suponía que solo a los adultos se les llamaba con honoríficos? —. Eres rara.

A diferencia de Kaedé, Takeshi se había quedado un poco impresionado al escuchar a Hinata dirigirse a Kaedé por primera vez, ya que en la semana que la niña llevaba ahí, jamás le había hablado, mucho menos había dicho su nombre. Salió de su ensimismacion al ver que Hinata se encogía, avergonzada ante lo que Kaedé pensaba de su persona.

—Kaedé — nombró recriminatoriamente —. No le prestes atención, Hinata-chan, lo qué pasa es que ella no sabe de modales como tú — acarició con suavidad su cabellera, provocándole un tenue sonrojo a la niña mientras que Kaedé replicaba sintiéndose ofendida —. De cualquier forma, está bien si llamas a Kaedé sin honoríficos. Ella tiene tu edad, así que no hay necesidad ¿cierto, mocosa?

—Si, es incomodo — dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca. Después de unos segundos, la niña se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño —¡Oye!

Hinata río suavemente, llamando la intención de ambos.

Takeshi sonrío tenuemente ante su risa y Kaedé se sonrojo.

—Bien, vamos a comer. Creo que tenemos que ir de compras a la aldea, ya no tenemos comida— se dijo a si mismo, rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba.

Las dos niñas asintieron al mayor y después de unos segundos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pequeña aldea.

—¿Qué te gusta comer, Kaedé? — pregunto Takeshi mientras caminaban hacia la aldea.

—¡Me gustan muchas cosas! —exclamó animada —. Pero mi comida favorita es el delicioso curry y el pan de curry —mientras pronunciaba los nombres de su comida favorita podía sentir el sabor de estás en su boca, haciéndola babear un poco.

—Curry — pensó unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Hinata —. Creo que en lo que llevamos juntos no te he dado de comer curry, ¿verdad?

Hinata pensó un poco antes de negar lentamente. Recordaba haber comido sushi, katsu, tonkatsu, soba, sopa de miso, tempura -el cual había odiado por los mariscos-, gyoza y algunos otros platillos cuyos nombres no podía recordar, pero jamás había probado el curry.

—¡Está decidido! Comeremos curry y después dejaremos que Hinata-chan escoja el postre.

—¡Si! —exclamó alegremente Kaedé mientras daba brincos conforme caminaba.

Después de su pequeña conversación, tardaron unos minutos más en llegar completamente a la pequeña aldea. Había el mismo gentío de siempre, todos yendo de un lado a otro hacia los puestos del lugar, todos mayor mente de comida y baratijas.

Luego de caminar un poco entre la aglomeración de gente, pudieron llegar a un pequeño local que vendía una gran variación de platillos típicos y entre ellos por supuesto tenía que estar el famoso curry. Entraron al lugar y se encontraron con que solo había dos clientes más aparte de ellos. Takeshi agradecía internamente aquello, ya que le agradaba más comer sin tantas personas alrededor.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron, no se molestaron en buscar una mejor ni nada por el estilo, aún que a Hinata le hubiese agradado mas sentarse cerca de una ventana. Después de tomar asiento fueron rápidamente atendidos por una señora rechoncha de sonrisa agradable.

—¿Listos para ordenar? —pregunto amablemente con una pluma y una pequeña libreta en su mano, preparada para escribir las órdenes.

Takeshi abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue cruelmente interrumpido por Kaedé.

—¡Tres órdenes de curry, cinco panes de curry, dos brochetas de carne, un plato de teriyaki y un vaso de té frío! — finalizó, haciendo que la mesera suspirara al sentir su mano dolorida por escribir tan rápido. Kaedé sonrío y después viró su vista hacia sus acompañantes, quienes la veían con la boca abierta —. ¿Ustedes que quieren?

La boca de Takeshi cayó al suelo mientras que Hinata solo sonreía nerviosamente.

Al final del almuerzo su cartera lloró junto a él.

—Dios, ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y seguir caminando sin necesidad de que alguien te ruede cuesta abajo? — le pregunto impresionado una vez fuera del local.

—Debe de ser algún don o súper poder — se alzó de hombros, sintiéndose orgullosa.

Takeshi río con la nariz.

—Don —murmuró en tono de burla. Lo único que pasaba era que la niña era toda una glotona y que tenía la suerte de tener una buena digestión —. Todavía me duele el codo después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero le hice una promesa a Hinata-chan y debo cumplirla — se giró hacia ella —. ¿Qué postre te apetece?

La voz de Takeshi dirigirse a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había querido descifrar por sí sola el que significaba la expresión _"doler el codo"_. Tal vez simplemente se había golpeado en el codo por accidente, pero de ser así ¿Qué tenía que ver?

—Ah, no lo sé —respondió después de unos segundos.

—Bueno, siempre podemos ver desde los escaparates de las tiendas, tal vez se te antoje algo si lo ves.

Hinata asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar, mirando los escaparates atentamente. Después de un rato caminando pudieron estar de acuerdo en que la comida por fin había bajado a su sitio, haciéndolos sentir menos incómodos al andar.

Los pasos de la pequeña oji azul pararon de inmediato al ver a través de un escaparate algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Era un pan en forma de rollo que estaba glaseado de una consistencia blanca sobre la superficie café del pan. Le pareció vagamente familiar, pero lo suficiente como para tener curiosidad en probarlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto a Takeshi, quien se detuvo también para mirar dicho pan.

—Oh, eso es un rollo de canela, son muy buenos. ¿Quieres uno? — miró que la niña asentía repetidas veces, ocasionando que una sonrisa se implantara en su rostro —. Bien, vamos a entrar.

Entraron al local, el cual era una cafetería. Las paredes del local estaban pintadas de color rosa pastel, haciendo que Kaedé frunciera su boca y sacara la lengua.

—Odio el rosa —masculló por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del local.

—Buenas tardes —un joven chico peli negro se acercó hacia ellos —. ¿Qué gustan?

Kaedé abrió la boca con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro estando dispuesta a hablar, sin embargo Takeshi se adelantó apresuradamente, impidiendo que la pequeñaja lo dejara en pobreza extrema.

—Tres rollos de canela, un café negro y dos tazas de chocolate.

—Enseguida — el muchacho hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar, haciendo que Takeshi suspirara aliviado mientras Kaedé refunfuñaba.

Hinata se mantenía en silencio, olisqueando el dulce aroma de la canela, el chocolate y el pan que se aspiraba por todo el lugar. Suponía que debía ser un gran tormento trabajar en un lugar así y no poder comer todos los dulces del lugar.

—Y bien — hablo Takeshi, llamando la atención de las niñas —. ¿Qué edad tienes, Kaedé?

—Siete — sonrío ampliamente y elevó ocho dedos. Al darse cuenta de su error, bajo de inmediato el dedo que sobrará mientras sonreía con nerviosismo —. Y los ocho los cumplo en febrero, ósea, en un mes.

—Interesante... —musitó pensativo. Ahora comprendía de dónde venía toda esa personalidad de la niña, la cual venía por pertenecer al signo tigre del horóscopo. Se maldijo internamente, debía de dejar de leer revistas para señoras.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Ella no sabía ni su edad, ni mucho menos su fecha de nacimiento. Era triste no saber ni eso, algo tan indispensable. ¿Habrían festejado su cumpleaños antes? ¿Su madre le haría los pasteles? ¿Qué deseos había pedido en sus anteriores cumpleaños?

—Aquí tienen su orden — el muchacho llegó hacia ellos, dejándoles en la mesa tres platos y tres tazas. Después de otra reverencia y decirles: _"buen provecho"_ , el muchacho se marchó nuevamente.

—¡Genial! A comer — Takeshi le dio una mordida al rol.

Hinata observó detenidamente aquel panecillo, examinándolo como si fuera algo sumamente interesante. Olisqueó el olor que desprendía y no pudo resistirse más a darle una mordida, así que lo hizo. Tomó el rollo y le dio una mordida. Sus ojos se agrandaron y en ese momento supo que ese sería su nuevo platillo favorito, fuese comida o no.

Cuando le dio una segunda mordida, algo muy extraño sucedió. Fue tan extraño que dejó caer el pan sobre el plato y su mirada se dirigió hacia todos los lados del local.

Había escuchado claramente una voz de un niño, uno que le decía: **_"¡Hinata-chan, comamos rollos de canela!"_**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien. Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, cada vez Hinata va recordando más cosas y Hiashi está muy encariñado con el pequeño Naruto. ¿Que mas pasara? Averigualo en el siguiente capítulo 7u7 ok, no. Bueno, si. ¡En fin! espero que este capitulo les haya agradado. Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus preguntas y peticiones de fics. Los quiero un monton, espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Nos leemos!_

 **Agradecimientos:** fran. sanchez, laryssa1234, Valerie Hyuga Senju, carlos29, kioh, Akime Maxwell.


	5. Hogar

_**[Capítulo: 5]**_

 **•Género:** Aventura/Romance **•**

 **•** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen **•**

* * *

 **Hogar**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Apreciaba** grandemente los momentos que pasaba con Hinata y Kaede a pesar de su oscuro y significativo pasado. Un pasado que no lo dejaba tranquilo ni de noche ni de día, pero que su peso se estaba aminorando poco a poco gracias a la compañía de esas dos niñas.

Lo admitía, ellas alegraban sus días y sus noches. Alegraban su vida, una vida que en un tiempo pensó que estaba perdida y que ya no había un rumbo para ella. Considero varias veces en tomar el camino fácil, el camino que lo liberaría de sus borrascosos pensamientos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de cumplir esa difícil decisión, llegó un pequeño rayo de luz que logró entrar por su dura coraza, esa coraza que había construido con el pasar de los años.

¿Cómo había sido? ¿Cómo un pequeño y casi insignificante rayo de sol había hecho una grieta en su férreo caparazón? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

No lo sabía. No tenía idea de que algo tan pequeño pudiese ser tan significativo para él. No tenía idea de cómo ese pequeño rayo se había vuelto tres veces más grande que antes y no sabía porque él dejaba que ese rayo permaneciera junto a él.

De pronto, aquella calidez se volvió mayor cuando un segundo rayo entró. Y bueno, el rayo repitió el procedimiento que el primer rayo que había entrado a su vida, volviéndose sumamente importante para él.

Y se volvía a preguntar, ¿Por qué demonios dejaba que esas chiquillas se fundieran tan profundamente en su vida como para sentir afecto por ellas?

No lo sabía. Era algo completamente desconocido para el entendimiento de Takeshi.

En esos momentos podría estar buscando a los padres de Hinata e incluso estaría buscándole un hogar a Kaede, pero no. En vez de eso se encontraba con ellas, entrenandolas y haciéndolas más fuertes.

Y ya había pasado un largo mes desde que Kaede se apareció en sus vidas. Un mes lleno de risas, calidez y momentos inolvidables.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un quejido seguido de un golpe seco. Se alarmó y rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar donde se había producido ese sonido tan angustiante para él. Cuando llegó al lugar solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza mientras miraba con disgusto a Kaede.

—Kaede...— pronunció con advertencia.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó la niña pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Hinata y le tenía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hinata acepto la ayuda tímidamente, se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas.

—Te he dicho que tengas más cuidado con Hinata — le reprendió por milésima vez. Esa pequeña tenía fuerza bruta y Hinata aún estaba dando lo mejor por mejorar. No podía ir por ahí golpeándola sin aviso, pues esa no era una batalla real.

—Está bien, Takeshi-san — Hinata le sonrió tímidamente al hombre impresionado frente a ella —. Le pedí a Kaede-chan que peleará con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué, Hinata? —preguntó con preocupación e impresión.

—Dice que un ninja de verdad no se contendrá con ella si un día intenta hacerle daño —explicó Kaede mientras se alzaba de hombros —. Tiene sentido para mí.

Takeshi miro a la pequeñaja con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cuando quieras entrenar de esa manera, Hinata, debes de pedirme ayuda a mi o esperar a que yo esté presente por si cualquier cosa sale mal.

—Pero... — callo al ser interrumpida por Takeshi.

—Nada. Obedece al sensei.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero terminó por asentir. Después de todo, ella debía de obedecer.

 **"—¡Obedece Hinata, obedece! — gritaba una fuerte voz."**

* * *

 **El** consejo miró con expresiones de horror, sorpresa e incredulidad a las dos personas que estaban situados justo frente de ellos. Ambos hombres mantenían sus semblantes serios, sin signo de ser una broma lo que acababan de soltar.

—¿Es enserio?— se animó a preguntar uno de ellos.

Hiashi asintió levemente.

—Esto va muy enserio.

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos por un rato mientras también intercambiaban palabras. Algunos estaban en desacuerdo mientras otros sonreían de medio lado, con perversidad, una que asqueo a Hiashi y que alarmó a Hiruzen.

—No podemos tenerlo viviendo aquí, Hiashi.

—Si podemos, es mejor a que ande suelto por ahí — dijo otro anciano.

—La gente hablara...

—¿Y qué? No nos afecta, ¿cierto?— cuestiono el anciano hacia Hiashi, quien se limitó en asentir con una mirada decidida —. Bien, creo que no hace falta decir nada más.

Hiruzen bajo la mirada y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

 **"Que esta sea la decisión correcta, Minato."** Suplico desde sus adentros mientras también le pedía perdón a su ex alumno y a la esposa de este. **"Ojalá puedan comprender mis razones. El necesita una atención que yo, desgraciadamente, no le puedo entregar."**

—Entonces Naruto Uzumaki, el contenedor del Kyubi está bajo nuestra custodia.

Y así sellaron finalmente el acuerdo que desde hace un tiempo Hiashi había querido hacer. Todos salieron de la sala entre murmullos y miradas hacia Hiashi, quien solo ignoro todo aquello y se dejó caer en su respectiva silla mientras era observado por Hiruzen.

—Creo que estará bien aquí, y más después de la masacre Uchiha. Los civiles están vueltos locos y temiendo por su seguridad — Hiruzen cerró los ojos y suspiro —Por favor, cuídalo bien —pidió el Hokage, casi en suplica.

Hiashi lo miro de reojo y sonrió ladeado.

—Lo haré, Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen era consciente de que más allá de tenerle afecto a Naruto, él hacia todo aquello por la pequeña Hinata. Él estaba tan empeñado en ayudar a ese pequeño desamparado, el cual casualmente fue amigo de la pequeña ex heredera del clan. Sabía la dura carga que Hiashi tenía en sus hombros, una carga que no se quitaría tan fácilmente sobre él.

Hiruzen se fue, dejando en soledad al Hyuga unos segundos, pues al abrir la puerta, Naruto no tardo en entrar al lugar con cautela, mirando de un lado a otro. Miro al frente y pudo ver a Hiashi sentado y al parecer meditando pues tenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Viejo? —se acercó lentamente hasta él y Hiashi levantó la mirada —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, dattebayo? Las personas se comportan raro conmigo, me llaman Naruto-sama, además —hizo un mohín con su boca —¿Que no había dicho que no debía de entrar aquí por ningún motivo? Estoy confundido, dattebayo —expresó el pequeño, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

—También estoy muy confundido, Naruto —acaricio sus rubios cabellos y observó con diversión el cómo se removía inquieto pues no le gustaba que tuvieran esa acción con el, según porque él ya era lo suficientemente grande como para recibir ese tipo de afecto, aunque Hiashi sabía que secretamente Naruto mentía para hacerse el grande y que en realidad si le gustaba que lo trataran de esa manera. Se levantó del asiento y tomo la mano del niño, el cual solo se dedicaba a "peinar" sus alborotados cabellos —. Naruto, te mostraré algo — le dijo, a lo que Naruto asintió confundido.

Se dejó llevar por el mayor, quien caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos mientras se dedicaba a asentir a los saludos de las demás personas que tenían los mismos ojos que él. Naruto intuía ante eso que eran familia, así que estaba realmente extrañado al verlos llamar a Hiashi como "Hiashi-sama". Eran familia, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo llamaban así?

No entendía a las familias y eso era bastante normal, ya que él no tenía una.

Trato de no entristecerse y siguió a Hiashi hasta que llegaron hasta el frente de una de las muchas puertas que había en ese amplio y largo pasillo. Miro la puerta corrediza con extrañeza y después alzó su vista hacia Hiashi, mostrando su mirada confundida.

Hiashi sonrió de medio lado, se adelantó un paso hacia la puerta y la abrió por completo, dejándole a Naruto la vista de una habitación con las paredes pintadas de color naranja. Parpadeo sorprendido. Ese era sin duda su color favorito y era genial ver ese brillante color impregnado por toda la habitación, pero... seguía sin entender por qué estaban ahí.

—Es tu nueva habitación, Naruto.

Alzó su vista con una envidiable rapidez y sus ojos azules miraron el rostro sereno de aquel Hyuga.

¿Su habitación? ¿De qué hablaba? Su habitación, su solitaria habitación, estaba en su solitario departamento. Esa no era su habitación. Su habitación tenía grietas en la pared blanca y sucia. Su habitación estaba completamente desaseada, no estaba pulcramente ordenada. Su habitación no tenía unos muebles muy bonitos, en cambio esa... esa definitivamente no era su habitación.

Lo miro con un ojo entrecerrado.

—Aja.

Hiashi suspiro y negó tenuemente con la cabeza. Tomó la mano del niño y lo guió hacia el interior del cuarto.

—No es broma, Naruto. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te mantendría lo más cerca posible de mi para que nadie pudiese lastimarte?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día, Naruto se había sentido por primera vez una persona importante y la emoción en su cuerpo fue tanta que las lágrimas de felicidad no dudaron en salir mientras que una sonrisa acompañaba a su rostro mojado.

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—La mejor manera que encontré para que nadie te dañe, es el que vivas conmigo — acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió —. Ahora vivirás aquí, en el recinto.

Naruto parpadeó asombrado, tratando de que su cerebro procesara correctamente las palabras que Hiashi le había dicho. Después de unos segundos, entendió lo que sucedía. Hiashi le había brindado la oportunidad de salir finalmente de ese frío departamento para estar en un cálido hogar. Eso era lo que él sentía, eso era lo que tanto anhelaba. Nuevamente, su pequeño cuerpo se llenó de felicidad.

—¡¿De verdad viviré contigo, viejo?! — exclamó emocionado.

Hiashi ignoro el mote que el chico siempre usaba con él y solo le dedico un asentimiento acompañado de una mirada cálida.

—Bienvenido —acarició por tercera vez su cabeza.

* * *

 **Los** entrenamientos que Takeshi les asignaba dejaron de ser entretenidos y emocionantes ante la exigente Kaede, quien cada día pedía más y un poco más de potencia en las sesiones y enseñanzas de su maestro. Quería más acción, más adrenalina y por supuesto, más peligro. Se había cansado de leer libros de historia ninja y de afilar kunais, ella quería mucha más acción.

Sin embargo...

Miro con aburrimiento a su maestro, quien seguía hablándole sobre las historias de armas ninjas y quién sabe qué más. A su parecer, ella ni Hinata necesitaban saber todas esas cosas que en un futuro olvidarian por completo. Aprender ese tipo de cosas no iba a hacer de ninguna ayuda en alguna importante pelea.

Kaede, tanto como Hinata, se encontraban hastiadas del mismo cuento que su maestro contaba día a día, así que la peli naranja no esperaría más.

—Nee, Takeshi-sensei — alzó su mano —. ¿Cree que nombrándole a mi contrincante todos los nombres de las armas ninjas existentes en el mundo pueda matarlo de aburrimiento?

Takeshi paro de hablar y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Kaede... — sonó como advertencia, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

—¡Es hora de la acción! Enséñenos jutsus, hablemos sobre el chakra, sobre taijutsu —halo sus pelos con desespero — ¡Di algo, Hinata-chan! —pidió con lágrimas de cocodrilo deslizándose por sus pómulos.

Hinata respigo con nerviosismo y miro de un lado a otro, tratando de responderse así misma lo que tenía que hacer. Si, que era muy aburrido todo lo que Takeshi estaba enseñándoles, pero ella no era quién para exigir un nuevo entrenamiento. Se suponía que él sabía lo que hacía, ¿no era así?

Por nada del mundo quería contradecir a su querido maestro, sin embargo, había que ser realistas. Takeshi se estaba yendo por las ramas, y al parecer era de adrede el no querer enseñarles lo que realmente necesitaban para ser unas buenas kunoichis.

—Yo... —miro a Kaede y después a Takeshi —. Takeshi-san, cre-creo que Kaede-chan tiene razón —musitó un tanto nerviosa, creyendo que iba a recibir una regañina por parte del mayor por dudar de sus conocimientos ninja. En cambio, Takeshi suspiro rendido.

—Creo que tienen razón — susurro. Reconocía que, si había estado alargando las cosas, pero no era de mala intención. De hecho, él lo hacía porque realmente se negaba a la idea de que se lastimaran. Ya una vez Hinata se había cortado el dedo y él había parecido el afectado en vez de ella, quien le decía que no era la gran cosa mientras el corría histérico por toda la cabaña en busca del botiquín. Si seguía así...

 **"—Si no quiere que me lastimen entonces entréneme."**

Cerró los ojos.

—Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente — Kaede estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Takeshi se adelantó —. Mañana comenzaremos con el nuevo entrenamiento, así que quiero que recuperen energías porque no dejaré que descansen hasta lograr un buen avance — su mirada se demostró firme —. ¿Entendido?

Kaede sonrió emocionada y saltó del suelo para ponerse en posición militar.

—¡Si! — exclamó.

Hinata también se levantó del suelo y se puso derechita.

—¡S-si!

Takeshi suspiro y sonrió de medio lado. Así tenían que ser las cosas si no quería que nada malo les pasara. Tendría que dejar de ser un cobarde sobreprotector y enseñarles la cruda realidad a esas niñas. Solo así podrían sobrevivir en un mundo tan podrido.

Miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que no tardaba de oscurecer, lo cual significaba que era hora de hacer lo que de nuevo había estado evitando.

—Niñas, vayan adentro. Iré a hacer un par de cosas, no tardaré demasiado.

Las dos niñas asintieron y corrieron hasta la cabaña, dejando solo al mayor. Takeshi suspiro y no tardó en hacer unos sellos que lo transportaron hasta la vieja cabaña a donde había ido hacía dos semanas. Oteo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Camino hasta el living y no dudo en entrar y caminar hasta el hombre que lo esperaba pacientemente sentado en el tatami.

El anciano sonrió con los ojos cerrados y dejó su pipa para soltar humo.

—Llegas tarde, como siempre.

—No me preocupas, eres muy paciente — se sentó delante de él.

—¿Té?

—Necesito regresar pronto a casa, lo siento.

—Casa... — reitero el anciano en voz baja —. Así que ahora tienes una casa.

Takeshi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y estuvo a punto de hablar para dar una explicación, pero el anciano se adelantó.

—Esas niñas ahora son tu hogar. Esas pequeñas se ganaron tu corazón ¿No es así? Por eso no has insistido con la búsqueda de los padres de la chica de ojos azules y no has proseguido en buscarle un hogar a la niña que salvaste de los violadores — llevó su pipa a la boca y después sacó humo —. Sabía que esto pasaría, Takeshi.

—Yo... —pronunció cabizbajo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—No sé si sentirme preocupado.

—No debes de estarlo. Esperare un poco más y seguiré buscandoles un hogar, a ambas — dio por zanjado el tema, haciendo suspirar al anciano. Después de unos segundos, el anciano le tendió un sobre —. Gracias.

—Excelente trabajo el que hiciste con esos desertores — halago, observando que el hombre abría el sobre para contar el dinero —. ¿Supiste sobre la masacre Uchiha? —comento y observó que Takeshi dejaba de contar el dinero.

—¿Mataron a Uchihas?

—A todos, a excepción de dos. Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de este. Supongo que sabes sobre Itachi.

—Si, era un prodigio para su clan.

—Él fue quien mato a todos.

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron más de lo normal. Él había conocido a Itachi en una de sus misiones en solitario. Le había parecido un niño sumamente inteligente y con un gran amor por lo que hacía. Jamás pensó que alguien como el pudiese hacer algo tan horrido e imperdonable. Matar a su propia familia... frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Tiene la edad de tu acogida, la de ojos azules. Pobre niño, es una gran lástima —suspiró con tristeza —. Bueno, solo quise decirte esto para que estés alerta. Ese Uchiha podría andar por ahí y darte problemas, así que si lo vez, ya sabes que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Hare lo necesario para no toparlo.

—¿De qué hablas? No hagas eso, sería mejor que lo enfrentaras. Solo ten cuidado con él, es demasiado poderoso, mató a su clan entero —el anciano cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio —. Este mundo se está pudriendo cada vez más rápido.

Takeshi asintió de acuerdo a las palabras del viejo y se levantó del tatami.

—Recuerda que hay posibilidades de que contraten tus servicios en un futuro — Miro al adulto con tranquilidad —. Haz lo que creas correcto, Takeshi — dijo y supo que Takeshi supo a lo que se refería.

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se marchó en silencio, pensando en las palabras del anciano.

Tal vez él era peligroso para Hinata y Kaede.

* * *

 **—¿Hinata-chan?** — susurro Kaede con su vista pegada en el cuerpo tembloroso de la Hyuga. Ambas ya estaban acostadas en sus futones, lista para dormir. La peli naranja estaba a punto de terminar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, los sollozos de la Hyuga la despertaron y alarmaron —¿Por qué lloras? —cuestiono curiosa.

Hinata limpio con rapidez sus lágrimas y tapó su cabeza con su cobija.

—N-no es nada.

—Nadie llora por nada —le susurro con las cejas fruncidas.

Soltó un suspiro cuando miro que ella no volvió a contestarle, supuso que se había quedado dormida o que simplemente no quería hablar con ella, sin embargo, se tomó la libertad de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Takeshi-jiji me conto sobre ti, sobre como habías llegado a conocerlo. Al principio pensé que eran parientes, pero él me dijo que no era así y que tu apareciste de la nada y sin recuerdos, como si hubieses caído del cielo.

Miro el techo de la habitación, sin saber que Hinata la estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Se que no debí tomarme eso literalmente — susurro con sus mejillas arreboladas —, pero soy algo lenta, o eso era lo que decía mi hermano mayor —río contenta unos segundos antes de volver a ponerse seria —. Realmente pensé que eras un ángel, hasta que Takeshi-jiji volvió a explicarme lo que había pasado. Me dijo que unas personas malas habían intentado secuestrarte pero que tu valientemente pudiste escapar. Dijo también que te golpeaste la cabeza y que perdiste todos tus recuerdos. Cuando escuché eso, pensé que eso era imposible. ¿Cómo no puedes recordar cosas tan importantes como tu fecha de cumpleaños o los nombres de tus papás? —ladeo la cabeza y observó que nuevamente estaba sollozando —. ¿Estas llorando por eso?

—S-sí —dijo entre hipidos.

—¡Deja de llorar! —le exigió, haciendo que la niña se exaltará —. ¿Piensas que llorando resolverás las cosas y recordarás todo? Eso no es posible —hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver el oscuro techo. Después de unos largos segundos en silencio, Hinata hablo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu familia? —pregunto en un susurro y siguió dándole la espalda. Pensó que había sido mala idea preguntar eso pues paso mucho tiempo sin decir nada ay cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse, ella contestó.

—Una persona muy mala los mato —musito con un tinte de dolor en su vocecita —. ¿Por qué existen las personas malas, Hinata-chan?

—No lo sé. Si las personas malas no existieran entonces yo estaría con mi familia...

—Y yo con la mía.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio, cada quien pensando en sus propias preguntas sin respuestas.

—¿Crees que algún día pueda recuperar mi memoria? —cuestionó la niña con temor, a lo que Kaede sonrió radiantemente.

—¡Claro! Pero si eso no ocurre, me encargare de hacerte nuevos recuerdos junto a Takeshi-jiji —prometió con determinación en su voz —. ¡Lo prometo!

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente mientras que sentía una sensación cálida recorrer todo su pecho.

—Gracias, Kaede-chan — musitó antes de quedar completamente dormida.

Takeshi se mantenía recargado en la pared externa de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Había escuchado cada palabra y esas palabras solo lograron confundir aún más a su corazón.

 **"¿Serás capaz de separarte de esas niñas, estúpido?"** Habló su voz interior, irritandolo un poco. Siempre aparecía en los momentos menos adecuados. Siempre lo desequilibraba y no dejaba que pensara correctamente. se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, ya que fue algo que adquirió cuando su vida se hizo una maraña de sentimientos, sin embargo, no era fácil vivir día a día con una conciencia parlante y que tenía voluntad propia. Aparecía cuando quería, decía lo que quería y sabía manipular su frágil mente.

—No lo sé...— respondió al aire, sabiendo que nadie la contestaria y que nadie le regalaría una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Hinata abrió sus ojos azules con lentitud, sintiendo al instante un punzante dolor en la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de llorar hasta dormir o sino seguiría con esos inaguantables dolores de cabeza. Kaede siempre le decía que su rostro parecía haber recibido una paliza cada mañana y eso siempre se debía a la hinchazón que sus ojos tenían por llorar tanto en la noche.

Incluso parecía haber desarrollado un don, el cual era llorar tan silenciosamente que cada sollozo pasaba desapercibido. Sin embargo, Kaede lo había notado la noche anterior y fue imposible pasar desapercibida. Esa noche se sintió más triste que de costumbre y ni siquiera supo el porqué, así que decidió sacar toda su tristeza en forma de lágrimas como cada noche. Jamás contó con que su astuta compañera de cuarto se diera cuenta de sus sollozos.

Kaede hablo de cosas que impresionaron mucho a Hinata, cosas que jamás se imaginó que una niña tan despistada y energética pudiera hablar con esa delicadeza e inteligencia. Había utilizado las palabras a su favor y había sonado tan optimista que sintió envidia.

Según lo que ella misma le había contado, Kaede no tenía ningún familiar, era completamente huérfana y, aun así, su sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro y eso era algo que Hinata admiraba de la pequeña. Si, Kaede era mayor que ella tal vez por tres años, pero no podía dejar de verla como alguien más pequeña a pesar de su fisonomía. Kaede era una niña que irradiaba luz, sus carcajadas ruidosas eran contagiosas y sus ojos solo demostraban inocencia aun después de no tener a nadie en ese mundo.

Sentía tanta envidia hacia ella, envidia a sus ganas de seguir adelante y a su forma de vivir.

Hinata solo seguía en pie por la esperanza de tener a alguien más ahí afuera, pero fuera de eso... ¿Qué más le sostenía a ella? No había nada, ni nadie más que la mantuviera ahí día a día. La posibilidad de tener una familia era lo que la mantenía en pie, lo que la mantenía decidida y lo que no la dejaba caer.

Solo eso.

—¡Buenos días! — Kaede sonrió radiantemente mientras que Takeshi volteaba en su dirección, sonriéndole con una pala de cocina en mano y con un mandil rosa en su cintura —. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¡Yo genial! —exclamó sin esperar respuesta —. Soñé algo super loco, ¿sabes? ¡Soñé que podía respirar bajo el agua y que un pez era mi amigo...!

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó lentamente en el rostro de Hinata.

El día pasó sin mayor complicación y todo fue completamente rutinario. Desayunaron hot cakes por ser el famoso día de hot cakes, el cual había creado Kaede. Takeshi le pegó en la cabeza con la espátula por decir quien sabe que mientras ella lloriqueaba cómicamente y le decía que le dolía. Se ducharon—Takeshi como siempre llevo a rastras a Kaede—se cepillaron los dientes y para las diez de la mañana, todos estaban aseados y listos para un nuevo día.

—¿Qué nos enseñaras hoy, viejo? — la peli naranja se sentó despreocupadamente en posición árabe sobre el suelo terroso —. ¿Nos hablaras sobre la importancia de lavarnos las manos después de ir al baño? ¡Ite-e!

—Yo no enseño cosas aburridas, pequeñaja — dijo entre dientes al mismo tiempo que jalaba la mejilla de la infante con fuerza —. Hoy hablaremos sobre algo muy interesante e importante antes de empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento del que les hable —alzó su dedo en y cerró los ojos en un gesto sabiondo —. Tipos de chakra.

Hinata y Kaede se miraron para pestañear en sincronía.

Eso era más interesante que aprender de memoria el ángulo de un shuriken al momento de impactar un cuerpo.

—Tomen — les dio una hoja de papel a cada quien y se hizo hacia atrás —. El chakra es la energía vital que todo ser vivo posee. Los animales y cualquier tipo de humano poseen chakra, sin importar si es ninja o no.

—Ósea que, ¿La mujer que vende empanadas en la aldea tiene chakra?

Takeshi suspiro derrotado hacia Kaede mientras Hinata reía, pero termino asintiendo.

—El chakra es creado por dos fuentes —alzó su un dedo —… la energía física — alzó otro — y la energía espiritual. Ambas se complementan y así es como se crea el chakra. El chakra requiere de mucho entrenamiento y meditación para llegarse a desarrollar por completo. Por lo tanto, la clave no es en realidad tener chakra, por eso solo las personas que son capacitadas, más concretamente ninjas, son capaces de utilizar el chakra como arma.

—Por eso la señora de las empanadas no calienta el sartén expulsando fuego con la boca... —susurró pensativo como si hubiese descubierto algo que estuvo pensando por mucho tiempo. Se encorvó sobre su lugar y sobo su cabeza cuando Takeshi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de pensar burradas! — le reclamo cómicamente. Después de reñirle, inhalo y exhalo para recuperar la compostura —. Hay varios tipos de chakra — comenzó a explicar nuevamente —Fuego, agua, viento, rayo y tierra— alzo su mano, mostrando sus cinco dedos.

—Como las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi — susurro Hinata al escuchar el nombre de las famosas naciones, algo que había aprendido gracias a los libros que su sensei les hacía leer.

—Exacto —sonrió complacido.

—Sí, sí. Muy interesante, Takashi-sensei — todo lo contrario, a sus palabras, el rostro de Kaede demostraba somnolencia —. Lo que aun no entiendo es para que nos dio estos papeles.

—A eso iba, Kaede — la miro con molestia y suspiro —. Todos tenemos al menos una afinidad de chakra, otras personas son capaces de dominar hasta dos, pero tienes que esforzarte mucho para conseguir eso. Bien, el papel que tienen en las manos les demostrara su afinidad. ¿Están listas?

Los ojos de Kaede se iluminaron.

—¡Sí que sí! —salto, entusiasmada —. ¿Cierto, Hinata-chan?

—¡Si! — dijo con determinación.

—Perfecto — Takeshi sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo enseñó a sus pupilas. Cerró los ojos, pareció concentrarse y antes de que Kaede pudiera quejarse, el papel que tenía en manos se desmoronó sin más —. Mi afinidad es tierra.

—¡Que guay! — exclamó extasiada —. ¡Sigo, sigo! —Kaede estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber su afinidad. No lo diría en voz alta, pero Takeshi siempre lograba impresionarla, aunque sea un segundo al día.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte, canalizar tus emociones y tu cuerpo y mente harán lo demás por ti — explicó serenamente, observando que ambas niñas asentían y cerraban los ojos tal y como Takeshi lo dijo. No paso ni medio minuto para que el papel de Hinata recibiera algún efecto.

Hinata parpadeó incrédula y curiosa.

—Mi papel se...

El papel había caído al suelo hecho cenizas.

—Tu afinidad es fuego — le sonrió —. Es genial, Hinata-chan. Trabajaremos duro para que puedas conseguir otra afinidad — observó la sonrisa ilusionada de la pequeña y sintió un salto en su corazón. Viró su rostro hacia el de Kaede, el cual se veía frustrado, pues su papel estaba intacto —. Vamos, tu puedes. Solo necesitas concentrarte.

Kaede lo trataba por todos los medios, de verdad que lo hacía, pero era algo casi imposible para alguien que no dudaba en dejar de estudiar para ver una mosca volar por encima de su cabeza. Además, ¡La imagen de la señora de las empanadas sacando fuego por la boca no salía de su cabeza!

Respiro por la boca y sacó el aire por la nariz. Dejo de escuchar por un momento todo a su alrededor y después...

—¡Wow! — exclamó al ver su papel cortado en dos —¿Que soy?

—Tu afinidad es viento — sobo su cabeza mientras la niña miraba con fascinación aquel papel partido a la mitad —. Vaya, será un reto trabajar con afinidades tan distintas a la mía.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos, Takeshi-sensei? —pregunto curiosa la azabache.

—Hablaremos del ninjutus... supongo — susurró con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su nuca y miraba en otra dirección. Él no era maestro, jamás había asistido a la academia... ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora que sabían sus afinidades?

Takeshi les hablo del ninjutsu y de lo que era. Mientras que Hinata parecía entretenida y poniendo atención a todo lo que su maestro decía—cosa que hacía sentir a Takeshi importante—, Kaede solo lo miraba aburrida con la mejilla recargada en una de sus manos.

Pasó una semana y en todos esos días se dedicaron en aprender y hacer cosas con respecto al chakra y al ninjutsu. Volvieron a leer libros—para desgracia de Kaede—, pero esta vez se centraron en libros del tema del chakra.

Escalaron árboles y para sorpresa de Takeshi, Kaede fue quien pudo llegar primero a la sima, claro, luego de veinte intentos. A los treinta intentos sin descanso, Hinata finalmente pudo llegar aun que Kaede siempre le decía con aires de grandeza que ella había sido la primera en llegar. Al otro día Hinata se las cobro sin siquiera pretenderlo, pues cuando fue el momento de caminar sobre el agua, Hinata fue quien al segundo intento pudo hacerlo, mientras que Kaede se mojó incontables veces, ocasionándole un pequeño resfriado que se alivió al siguiente día.

Pasó otra semana y ya se encontraban aprendiendo sobre la manipulación de la forma y sobre la transformación de la naturaleza. Para Hinata, tales cosas le parecían muy difíciles, pero logró todo antes de lo que ella pensó en lograrlo, al igual que Kaede, quien era quien aprendía un poco más lento.

Dia a día aprendían más cosas, tanto en entrenamientos, como aprender del uno al otro. Kaede no sabía trabajar en equipo e incluso desobedecía órdenes; eso paso cuando Takeshi les puso de misión el buscar unas cuantas cosas que él había escondido minuciosamente. Pasaron un día entero buscando. Hinata era demasiado insegura de sí misma y eso afectaba mucho, ya que gracias a eso las cosas a veces no salían como estaban planeadas desde un principio. Ambas tenían sus pros y sus contras, pero supieron mejorar poco a poco en esos dos largos meses que ya habían pasado desde el inicio del verdadero entrenamiento.

Kaede se estiró como gato.

—¡Tengo hambre! — exclamó —. ¿Cuándo iremos a comer? ¡Hoy es día de restaurante!

—Si, también tengo hambre — Takeshi se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas —. Vamos, Hinata.

Hinata, quien había estado observando una flor con mucha concentración, alzó su cabeza y pareció salir al mundo real ante la voz de su maestro.

—Ha-hai — dejo la flor en el suelo y se levantó de este para comenzar a caminar con Kaede y Takeshi. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a su amiga y su maestro hablar de lo cansado que había sido ese día. Concordaba con ellos, pero no importaba porque realmente estaban aprendiendo cosas nuevas y a ella le fascinaba aprender.

Sonrió contenta al verlos discutir sobre quién escogería el lugar para comer esa vez.

Mientras caminaban y ella escuchaba sus voces de fondo, el pensamiento de su familia sin rostro ni nombre llegó a su mente, haciéndola mirar el suelo que pisaba.

No se había dado cuenta, pero de un tiempo para acá... la idea de su familia ya no rondaba por su cabeza a cada minuto del día y eso le extrañaba y entristecía un poco. No tenía que olvidar que tal vez, por algún rincón del mundo, tenía una familia. Una que tal vez la estaba buscando, pero... que tal vez no. Una que la quería, pero tal vez no. Una que estaría preocupada por ella, pero tal vez no.

Alzó su cabeza nuevamente y observó a Takeshi pegándole un coscorrón a Kaede para que después ella chillara adolorida.

Pero... con ellos ya tenía una estabilidad. No había un tal vez de por medio, porque ella sabía que, si ella se perdía, ellos la buscarían. Ella sabía que ellos la querían. Ella sabía que ellos se preocuparían por ella si algo llegara a pasarle. Ellos... para ella eran su todo. Eran eso que muchos llamaban familia. Si, tal vez no tenían lazos sanguíneos, pero...

—¡Dejemos que Hinata-chan decida! — Kaede miro a Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Hinata-chan, ¿Qué quieres comer? ¡Por favor, di que curry!

Evito por todos los medios que las lágrimas salieran de sus labios. Sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se cerraron a la par.

Estaba por decir que el curry no sonaba mal y esperar a que Takeshi se quejara pero que al final aceptara a regañadientes, pero...

—No puede ser...

El trío paro de caminar y alzaron su mirada al frente para toparse con una señora que no parecía tener más de treinta años. Era alta, delgada y muy guapa. Los miraba a ellos, más concretamente a Hinata, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban acuosos.

Antes de que Takeshi pudiera preguntar el que se le ofrecía, la mujer se adelantó, dejándolo mudo.

—¡Hija! — la mujer corrió en dirección a Hinata y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo mientras que sus ojos soltaban lágrimas —. ¡Te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo!

Hinata quedo estática mientras sentía a la mujer sollozando en su hombro.

Esa mujer... ¿Era su...?

—¿Ma-mamá? —pregunto en un susurro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Su madre, a quien siempre estuvo imaginando... era aquella extraña mujer. Por fin sentía la calidez de sus brazos, por fin sabía cómo era, como sonaba su voz... pero se desanimó un poco al no sentir la gran cosa dentro de su pecho. Pensó que estallaría de felicidad, incluso pensó que lloraría a mares, pero...

La sintió sollozando sobre su hombro.

No se la había imaginado así.

Su voz no era nada comparado a la dulce que se imaginó. Su rostro... parecía que tenía botox por todas partes. Su cabello era rojo, nada comparado al suyo. Su tacto era demasiado brusco, nada al tierno que pensó que ella tendría.

—¡Extrañe tanto que me llamaras de esa forma! — exclamó y se alejó de su cuerpo —. ¡Te busqué por todas partes, querida!

Y sus ojos... eran verdes.

Trago saliva.

—¡No sabe lo agradecida que estoy! —exclamo ahora hacia Takeshi, quien se había quedado estático y mudo. La expresión de su cara... estaba sombría —. Usted seguro cuido muy bien de mi niña. Se ve muy sana y linda.

Takeshi sonrió torcidamente.

—Por supuesto, señora...

—Midori.

—Me alegra mucho haberla encontrado —mintió, su voz lo delató — y me alegra mucho más haber ayudado a su hija. Ella es una gran niña.

—Lo sé — la mujer "acarició" los cabellos de Hinata, o más bien, solo paso con rapidez su mano sobre su cabeza —. Quisiera tener como pagarle...

—No es necesario, en lo absoluto.

Kaede miraba todo con expresión afligida y Hinata le devolvía la misma mirada.

—Algún día se lo devolveré, se lo aseguro —la mujer tomo la mano de Hinata e hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Por el momento, tengo que irme. Espero que me diga cómo encontrarlo.

—Por supuesto. Yo... ¿Me dejaría despedirme? —pregunto ausente, solo mirando los ojos llorosos de la pequeña. Sabía, estaba seguro de que esas lagrimas no eran de felicidad ni conmoción. Las conocía como a las palmas de sus manos.

—Está bien —la mujer no pareció muy de acuerdo con la idea por su tono de voz —. Ve, querida. Yo te esperaré aquí.

Hinata asintió torpemente y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Takeshi. Camino un poco más, y mientras lo hacía, miles de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Pero no, no eran recuerdos de su "anterior" vida, sino que eran recuerdos que tenía junto a Kaede y Takeshi. Algunos eran tan absurdos e insignificantes a vista de cualquiera, pero para ella... ver como Kaede se quejaba de la luz que se colaba cada mañana por la ventana o el cómo Takeshi se quejaba de que ya no había tomates en el refrigerador... esos eran los mejores recuerdos que podía tener.

No lo soporto más y corrió hasta Takeshi para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

Takeshi recibió el abrazo, ese acto afectuoso que el odiaba... ahora no quería que se acabará jamás. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien — le susurro al sentir que finalmente las lágrimas cedían —. Fue un placer, Hinata — susurro nuevamente y sintió que la niña lo abrazaba con más fuerza —. Iré a visitarte, lo prometo.

—Júrelo — suplico, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre —. Juré que jamás me abandonará.

Takeshi no necesito pensarlo dos veces y respondió.

—Lo juro.

—Es hora de irnos, pequeña — la voz de la mujer tenía tintes de apuro.

Takeshi la soltó lentamente, no queriendo soltarla jamás.

Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero...

"¿Por qué no pudo ser más tarde?"

Hinata soltó con lentitud las piernas del hombre y después se viro hacia Kaede, quien apretaba fuertemente los labios.

—Yo... —la niña cerró sus puños —. Adiós, Hinata — quiso hacerse la ruda, hacer como si de verdad no le importara lo que estaba pasando ante sus narices, pero le fue imposible mantenerse firme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir sobre su piel de infante y lloró con más fuerza al sentir a Hinata abrazándola.

Después de unos segundos abrazadas, Hinata se separó lentamente y ella limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas.

—Listo, vámonos — la desesperación de la mujer fue tan notoria que caminó hacia ella y la jalo del brazo, haciendo que el agarre de manos entre Kaede y ella se deshiciera —. Espero encontrarlos en alguna otra ocasión —les sonrió falsamente —. Nos vemos.

—Espere — Takeshi adelantó su mano hasta la mujer que ya se había dado la vuelta —. Al menos dígame... en donde encontrarlas.

—Vivo a unos kilómetros, en una aldea ajena a los ninjas. Es fácil de encontrar, es la aldea del algodón — después de eso, comenzó a caminar —. Adiós y gracias.

Kaede y Takeshi observaron el cómo Hinata y aquella mujer se iban y se perdían en la lejanía.

Hinata siempre miro hacia atrás.

—Se me quito el apetito —dijo Takeshi, sin matiz en su voz.

—A mí también.

* * *

 **La** gente jamás—y reiteraba—JAMÁS había sido amable con él. Siempre lo trataban como una peste, lo insultaban e incluso golpeaban sin razón aparente. Parecía que lo hacían por diversión, como cuando él iba al parque y se columpiaba. Pero no, aquello era distinto. Ellos no se cansaban de humillarlo y pisotearlo mientras el pedía piedad.

Era un niño, uno muy travieso y ruidoso, pero si tanto les molestaba aquello... ¿Por qué tenían que golpearlo? Los demás niños también hacían cosas como él, sin embargo, jamás había presenciado a un niño siendo golpeado brutalmente mientras las personas pasaban como si nada.

Pensó tristemente que toda su vida sería de esa manera, siendo repudiado y odiado por todos a pesar de su esfuerzo por querer agradarle a la gente. De verdad que pensó en esa posibilidad y es que, no se imaginaba viviendo de esa manera, pero después de dos meses viviendo en la mansión Hyuga, todo su mundo había dado un giro tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para marearse.

Paso de vivir en un cuchitril a vivir en una mansión. Paso de ser ignorado a recibir atención por doquier. Paso de ser odiado a ser respetado por todo el clan Hyuga e incluso ya nadie de la aldea se metía con él.

¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía con certeza, solo sabía que Hiashi lo había ayudado y que él ahora era su tutor.

Estaba... ¡Feliz!

Hiashi fue bueno desde el principio con él y no podía pedir mejor tutor que él.

Aunque siempre estaba ocupado, siempre trataba de saber cómo había estado su día y que había hecho. Platicaba mucho con él, tal vez no jugaba, pero de eso se encargaban algunos Hyugas e incluso se había hecho amigo de Neji.

Naruto... Naruto tenía un amigo.

Tenía una... ¿familia?

No sabía si eso era una familia, pues aun había cosas que le desagradaban, pero tampoco podía quejarse, no quería parecer desconsiderado.

Observo con tristeza la foto de la niña que estaba colgada en la pared blanca del lugar. Abajo de la gran foto había muchas velas y flores. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber qué era, pues el viejo Sarutobi una vez le explico que era aquello. Era un altar, un lugar en donde se les da ofrenda a las personas que ya murieron.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué le hicieron un altar a Hinata-chan si ella no está muerta? —preguntó tristemente.

—Escuche a unos viejos del clan decir que Hinata-sama estaba muerta — dijo Neji a su lado mientras también veía la foto de su prima, en la cual salía sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡No es verdad! — grito furioso —. Hinata-chan está viva y nosotros la encontraremos — su mirada decidida se alzó nuevamente hasta la foto, observando con detalle la linda sonrisa de su amiga —. Es una promesa.

Neji asintió, mostrando la misma mirada confiada de su amigo.

Ambos la encontrarían, costara lo que costara, encontrarían a Hinata.

—La encontraremos —susurro Ko, quien estaba en la entrada de la habitación con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero que esten super bien y que se la hayan pasado acompañados el dia del amor y la amistad tres. Este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes—aunque no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín—¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus preguntitas en un review o por un mensaje privado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Agradecimientos a:** _kioh, fran. sanchez, eliuska20._

 ** _¡AVISO!_**

 ** _Recuerden que hago One-shot por pedido:3_**


	6. Por siempre

_**[Capítulo 6]**_

 **•** **Género:** Adventure/Romance.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

* * *

 _ **Por siempre.**_

* * *

Podía sentir el ambiente tenso, frío y silencioso... nada de lo que se imaginó que pasaría cuando encontrara a su familia. Todo se sentía extraño e incómodo. Incluso podía sentir ansiedad y hasta desconfianza de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

Esa mujer era muy bella y curvilínea, pero su rostro...

No era nada comparado al rostro amable y cariñoso que imagino que su madre tendría. No, al contrario. Tenía un rostro altivo, engreído y desinteresado a todo lo que le rodeaba menos a sus uñas.

Después de su encuentro frente a Takeshi, esta no la había vuelto a abrazar ni a dirigir la palabra.

Ambas iban dentro de una carroza junto con un hombre corpulento que estaba sentado frente a ella. ¿Él quien era? ¿Familia? ¿Amigo? ¿Trabajador?

Se sentía demasiado incomoda y ajena a todo.

Su vista azulada recorrió cada centímetro de la carroza, buscando alguna respuesta o pista, algo que la hiciera recordar de donde provenía. Los rostros de esas personas no eran familiares, no sentía nada al verlos, solamente sentía extrañeza, miedo y ganas de volver con Takeshi y Kaede. No sabía qué hacer, pero lo único que le venía a la mente en ese instante eran los rostros de ellos, solo de ellos. No podia parar de pensar en la calidez de sus mejillas cada vez que reia por las ocurrencias de Kaede o los sonrojos que la causaban los alagos de Takeshi. Queria volver a casa...

Después de pensarlo demasiado, Hinata levanto su mirada titubeante y abrió los labios para pronunciar su primera palabra desde que se habían subido a ese carruaje.

—Ma-mamá.

Fue un gran error pronunciar aquella palabra.

La mirada de esa mujer oscureció y sus facciones endurecieron.

—Hazlo, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchen sus berridos.

El hombre corpulento asintió hacia la mujer y Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Qué...? — no termino de hablar, pues el tipo le había puesto un saco en la cabeza y había sujetado sus manos para atarlas firmemente con una cuerda tan rasposa que de inmediato sintió ardor en sus muñecas.

—Niña estúpida, no vuelvas a llamarme madre.

* * *

El único sonido que se escuchaba entre ellos dos eran sus respiraciones y sus pies mientras pisaban el suelo terroso. Kaede no había dicho nada y aun que Takeshi había querido decir algo, no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada para aligerar el ambiente.

Supo desde el principio que no debía de encariñarse con la niña, pero fue imposible teniéndola tan cerca todos los días. Fue imposible al oírla reír y al oírla hablar sobre tantas cosas que un niño de su edad aun no comprendía. Fue fascinante descubrir a una niña tan dulce y pura, así que no pudo esquivar la oleada de cariño que se impactó contra su corazón.

La misma historia se repetía con Kaede.

Si, era una chica molesta, ruidosa, enojona y floja, pero a su vez era entusiasta, alegre y muy amable cuando se le requería. Tal vez no era igual de inteligente que Hinata, pero su corazón lo compensaba todo.

Quererlas era doloroso, pero en el amor no se manda y él no pudo simplemente ignorarlas mientras ellas estaban a su alrededor. Lo supo desde un principio, supo que querer a otras niñas no estaba bien. Hasta sintió que traicionaba a sus verdaderas pequeñas, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Miro de reojo a Kaede, y pudo notar que sus pequeñas manos estaban hechas puños y que sus ojos estaban reteniendo lágrimas.

—Kaede...—susurro con tristeza.

Kaede pareció reaccionar, así que rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y puso su espalda recta.

—No pasa nada, sabíamos que Hinata buscaba a su familia — volteo hacia otro lado y rasco su brazo —. Yo... e-estoy contenta de que haya encontrado finalmente a su familia. ¡Hinata siempre lloraba en las noches y no me dejaba dormir! —rio nerviosamente hasta que eventualmente su risa se convirtió en un pequeño sollozo.

Takeshi paso su brazo por el hombro de la niña y lo palmeo.

—También estoy triste por Hinata-chan...—de repente paró su hablar de manera abrupta, recordando algo tan importante que su semblante se puso blanco.

—¿Viejo? —pronunció la niña al verlo abrir sus ojos como un par de balones. Más se extrañó al no sentir su típico golpe en la cabeza cuando lo llamaba "viejo".

—¿Oíste a esa tipa decir el nombre de Hinata?

Entonces todo cuadro para Kaede.

—¡Hinata! —gritaron a ultrasonido cuando cayeron en cuenta sobre ese gran detalle.

Los dos dieron la vuelta tan rápido que casi caen de bruces y corrieron tal como un correcaminos queriendo ser cazado por un coyote. No tardaron en subir a las ramas de los árboles, brincando de una a una con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas igual de rápido que como ellos corrían. Kaede hasta olvido que aún no tenía tan dominado sus saltos sobre las ramas.

* * *

Los grillos cantaban y solo hasta esa noche Naruto fue consciente de lo bonito que sonaba su cantar. La ventana de su departamento siempre estaba cerrada por seguridad, pues una vez un hombre había intentado entrar por la ventana para hacerle daño, así que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar ese fantástico sonido.

Podía visualizar perfectamente las pequeñas patas del grillo restregándose contra la otra para crear esa atrayente melodía que pocos se tomaban la molestia de apreciar.

La luz de la luna se colaba sutilmente por la ventana de su habitación y las cortinas de seda bailaban suavemente con la brisa fresca que corría por esa noche.

Naruto estaba feliz y cómodo en su nuevo hogar. Si, _"hogar"_ , el viejo le había dicho que podía llamarlo así y ese día más que nunca pensó que a ese lugar si le quedaba esa definición.

Por fin había alguien esperándolo, por fin comería más que ramen instantáneo, por fin tenía un amigo y por fin podía tener su ventana abierta sin el temor de que alguien entrara para hacerle daño. Estaba contento, estaba esperanzado, pero... antes de sonreír más y más hasta que sus mejillas dolieran, la imagen de Hinata llorando entre los brazos de ese hombre hacían que toda su felicidad se redujera a un veinte por ciento.

Naruto, a su corta edad, entendía porqué estaba ahí. Si él no se hubiese hecho amigo de Hinata entonces Hiashi jamás lo hubiese acogido. Jamás lo hubiese conocido en el hospital cuando fue a preguntarle sobre el secuestro, jamás hubiese simpatizado con el si no hubiese sido por el secuestro de Hinata y eso le hacía sentir mal. Se sentía mal por sentir felicidad siendo que la raíz de toda su felicidad provenía de ese maldito secuestro.

Naruto quería encontrar a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, pero para eso debía de entrenar y formar equipo con Neji.

—Y ser más grande —susurro con tristeza, antes de caer profundamente dormido ante la vista de Hiashi, quien observó con tristeza al niño detrás de la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Hiashi soltó un suspiro y dirigió sus pasos hasta el altar de su pequeña hija. Esa era su rutina, ir hacia el altar, rezar un poco y soltar una que otra lágrima, a veces, hasta sollozos e hipidos. Después, iba a ver a su pequeño bebe Hanabi. Le daba un beso en la frente, le hablaba sobre su madre y hermana para después arrullarla y verla dormir entre sus brazos. Después se iba a dormir, o al menos eso trataba. Esa era su rutina de todos los días desde que Hinata fue secuestrada.

Poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que efectivamente Hinata ya no estaba en esa casa. Poco a poco en vez de rezarle a Dios para que estuviera viva, le rezaba para que su muerte no hubiese sido dolorosa. Rezaba pidiendo perdón a su fallecida esposa. Rezaba pidiendo ayuda para saber criar a Hanabi y a Naruto.

Rezaba todo el tiempo, tanto que hasta se perdía en su mente cuando estaba en las juntas del consejo.

—No puedes dormir, ¿eh?

Hiashi no levantó la vista.

—Tu tampoco —manifestó, sintiendo que Hizashi se arrodillaba a su lado. Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras que Hizashi rezaba y después pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz.

—E estado pensando sobre tu decisión con Naruto —comento —. Sabes que esto nos traerá problemas en el futuro —afirmó —. No quiero ser cruel hermano, pero sabes que esto lo estás haciendo porque...

—Mi hija tenía un corazón tan noble que en una ocasión quiso salvarle la vida a un conejo que estaba a punto de devorar a la serpiente —interrumpió sin levantar la mirada —. Ella sabía que esa serpiente era venenosa, sabía que una mordida era letal, pero no le importo. Ella ahuyento a esa serpiente con rocas y después tomó a ese conejo y lo protegió hasta que yo me entere y se lo quite. Naruto está rodeado de serpientes, ese pequeño e indefenso niño lidia con docenas de serpientes todos los días y yo quiero salvarlo —lo miró de soslayo y pudo observar la mirada de impacto de su hermano —. Y como Hinata, estoy consciente de las consecuencias —se levantó e inclinó su cabeza hasta el altar que contenía la foto de su difunta esposa e hija —. Se que nos traerá problemas, pero no es nada que un Hyuga no pueda enfrentar.

Después de eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a su impactado hermano postrado ante los pies del altar.

Hiashi camino hasta la habitación de su hija y pudo escuchar desde el exterior los balbuceos de esta.

Entró a la habitación y no tardó en verla sentada en su cuna mientras jugaba con un muñeco de peluche. Se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver entre la oscuridad a esos Hyugas que resguardaban la seguridad de Hanabi. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo ante eso y retomó sus pasos hasta la cuna para tomar entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña que tenía los ojos como dos grandes lunas activas.

—Parece que aún no tienes mucho sueño —acaricio su cabeza castaña —. Tal vez si te cuento sobre tu madre y tu hermana quieras soñar con ellas.

* * *

Takeshi miro a Kaede en forma de advertencia y suplica a la vez, a su vez que Kaede lo miraba con desesperación y enojo.

Ambos estaban tras la maleza con sus chakras escondidos y sus respiraciones tan acompasadas que no se oía nada más que el ulular de los búhos y el cantar de los grillos. Habían seguido el rastro de las llantas de madera de la carroza, llegando justamente a una cabaña vieja y descuidada que estaba bien escondida entre los árboles, rocas y demás.

Llevaban ahí esperando el momento adecuado para salir al rescate de la pequeña Hyuga, pues desde que estaban ahí no escuchaban ningún sonido. Literalmente no se escuchaba nada dentro de ese lugar y eso hacía que Takeshi pensara lo peor.

—Debemos entrar ya —susurro Kaede con el ceño fruncido.

Takeshi negó fuertemente.

—Aún no sé cuántas personas están ahí. Además, yo seré quien entre, tú te quedarás aquí.

Kaede frunció aún más su ceño.

—Por supuesto que no— musito nuevamente.

—Si, lo harás —afirmó en un susurro sin quitar su vista de aquella cabaña. Lo único que se podía ver era la luz que provenía desde adentro. Llevaban media hora ahí y no se veía absolutamente nada más que esa luz amarillenta.

—Pero...—antes de que Kaede pudiese protestar, el ruido de un grito hizo que ambos respingaran y se miraran rápidamente.

—¡Quédate aquí! —dijo entre dientes antes de salir de la maleza con cautela.

Takeshi se arrastró por el suelo hasta que llegó a la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde se encontraba una pequeña ventana polvosa que estaba más alta que él. Tomó una roca que estaba apilada en una esquina y la utilizo para subir en ella y ver hacia adentro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Hinata estaba atada en una camilla de metal con la boca amordazada y con los párpados separados por una herramienta de metal.

Una increíble cólera recorrió el cuerpo de Takeshi al ver las lágrimas de Hinata escurrir por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos azules miraban alrededor.

—Sin duda es un sello —dijo un hombre anciano junto a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre una silla de madera.

—¿Puede revertirlo? —preguntó mirando sus uñas.

—Por supuesto, puede que demore unas horas, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena paga, señorita Ame —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro arrugado del hombre.

Así que "Midori" no era su verdadero nombre.

—Si no le molesta una niña sin ojos, quédesela —dijo con desinterés, provocándole una risa al hombre.

—Siempre tan complaciente —río nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia Hinata y observaba de cerca sus cristalinos ojos—. Ame-san, será mejor que salga si no quiere ver una escena asquerosa.

—He hecho cosas demasiado asquerosas, pero sinceramente no me apetece ver cómo le extrae los ojos a esa niña. Acabo de comer y no quiero vomitar —negó ante la idea y se levantó del asiento para caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación —. Si necesita algo o si la chica se pone odiosa, llámeme. Estaré en la otra habitación.

—De acuerdo, Ame-san.

Después de eso, se escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada, pero el viejo no volteo hacia ella, sino que miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa enferma.

—Quiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible para llevarte conmigo a casa, así que no te pondré anestesia porque nos demoraríamos demasiado y es lo que menos quie...—callo abruptamente y Hinata miro hacia el con impresión. Un brazo había atravesado el estómago de ese anciano, provocando que poco a poco se hiciera un charco de sangre debajo de sus pies.

Hinata pudo ver perfectamente el salir de ese brazo ensangrentado, dejando caer el cuerpo del anciano que mantenía una expresión de horror en su arrugado rostro. Aún estaba vivo, sus pupilas se movían de un lado para otro y su boca se movía sin articular palabra.

—Hinata —Takeshi corrió hacia la niña y la desató rápidamente antes de quitarle con sumo cuidado aquellos artefactos. Dejó que la niña lo abrazara con fuerza y que ahogara sus sollozos contra su pecho.

—Ta-takeshi-san —susurro entre berridos.

—Tranquila, Hinata —acaricio su cabeza —. Todo está bien, te sacaré de aquí —la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la pequeña ventana por donde pudo espiar —. Sal y quédate ahí. Si no regreso en diez minutos, corre hasta la maleza, ahí estará Kaede esperándote.

—Takeshi-san, ¿Po-por donde entró usted? — cuestiono al ver que esa ventana era demasiado pequeña como para que él pudiese entrar por ella.

—Fue un jutsu, pero solo puedo usarlo una vez cada cierto tiempo. Por favor, vete tranquila. Iré por enfrente y acabaré con ellos.

—¡No, por favor no luche! No quiero que le pase nada — se aferró con desesperación a sus brazos, pero Takeshi los tomó y los puso en sus costados.

—No me pasara nada. Por favor, vete con Kaede —le soltó una mirada de súplica.

Después de varios segundos, Hinata asintió lentamente.

—Así se hace — le ayudó a salir por la ventana y después la cerró por dentro para que no se le ocurriera entrar a buscarlo. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pasando por un lado del anciano aún vivo, quien trataba a duras penas de pedir auxilio.

—A-ame-sa...—pero fue acallado por el pie de Takeshi, quien sin compasión alguna aplasto la cabeza del anciano como si se tratara de una sandía.

—Púdrete en el infierno —masculló lanzándole una mirada de odio antes de caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla lentamente. Asomo uno de sus ojos por la abertura y pudo escuchar el eco de una voz femenina junto con la voz de una masculina. No sentía ningún otro chakra más que los de ellos, así que supo que no tardaría en salir de esa situación.

* * *

—¡Hinata! —tomo a Hinata de los brazos y la atrajo hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo los hipidos que esta soltaba —. Tienes sangre en la ropa...

—N-no es mía...—susurro moqueando —. Ta-takeshi-san se quedó, ¡Tenemos que regresar por el!

—¡No! — Kaede tomo los brazos de Hinata con fuerza —. Nosotras aún no estamos listas.

—Kaede-chan...— musitó impresionada la oji azul. Ella había imaginado que Kaede sería la primera en decirle que fueran a por Takeshi, pero no fue así. Había sido madura de último momento.

—Tu y yo hemos visto las cosas que el viejo es capaz de hacer. Es fuerte, tenemos que confiar —tomo su mano y la apretó, haciendo que Hinata soltó un suspiro tranquilo.

—Lo...— pauso su hablar al escuchar el ruido de las malezas moviéndose. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Kaede mientras ambas miraban hacia el frente con una expresión de horror. Cuando estaban listas para huir, afortunadamente pudieron percibir la voz de Takeshi.

—Estoy aquí —dijo el hombre al llegar a ellas.

Se veía un poco agitado y sudoroso, pero no había ningún signo de daño en su cuerpo y eso les hizo sentir alivio a ambas, pero al verlo no pudieron eludir sus lágrimas y sollozos. Ambas comenzaron a berrear y al mismo tiempo corrieron hasta los brazos de Takeshi, quien correspondió a las dos niñas.

—¡Te tardaste viejo! —grito Kaede, haciendo que los ojos llorosos de Hinata se deslizaran hasta ella, quien se mantenía férreamente agarrada a Takeshi mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro.

—No seas exagerada, no tarde tanto —trato de consolar con una risa floja.

Hinata entendió que Kaede también tenía miedo a pesar de mantenerse serena y positiva ante esas situaciones. Entendió que ella tenía miedo ese día que Takeshi la encontró a punto de ser violada. Ella era fuerte, pero era humana, al fin y al cabo. Y no cualquiera, ella era una chica menor de edad sin padres, como ella.

Apretó su puño y su rostro volteo con violencia hacia Takeshi.

—Takeshi-san, por favor, y-ya no quiero buscar a mi familia.

Takeshi la observó con incredulidad. Bloqueo un par de veces, tratando de decir algo, pero la pequeña se adelantó.

—¡Mi familia son ustedes! —grito con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza y con el rostro empapado —. Por favor, qui-quiero quedarme con ustedes para siempre.

Y Takeshi lo tuvo claro en aquel momento. Kaede y Hinata no se irían de su lado jamás y eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Takeshi no quería volver a hundirse en la oscuridad, no quería volver a sentirse solo, no quería volver a recurrir a un trabajo suicida para ver si alguien podría liberarlo de su cruel vida. Quería pasar lo que le quedaba con esas niñas, fueran hijas suyas o no, eso le importaba bastante poco.

Quería una vida como la que tuvo hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero...

Miro la sangre manchada en la ropa de Hinata y el ceño fruncido de Kaede provocado por llorar tanto.

Ya nada podría ser normal. No ahora que tenía a una niña que no recordaba nada y no ahora que tenía una niña huérfana. Habría mil obstáculos en su camino. Habría miles de personas malvadas y había mucho peligro siempre, así que prefería convertirlas a ellas en un par de grandes depredadores a que ellas fuesen el ganado.

Acaricio las mejillas de ambas y después las abrazo con suavidad.

Los tres se convertirían en personas tan letales que él no tendría que preocuparse por el bienestar de cada uno. Haría de Hinata y Kaede dos grandes ninjas que pudiesen cuidarse solas y cuidar de la otra al mismo tiempo.

Nada, ni nadie las lastimaría de nuevo.

—Los tres estaremos juntos por siempre.

Y realmente deseo que su promesa se hiciera realidad.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente actualizo esta historia. Perdón, de verdad perdón si tarde mucho. Ya saben, la inspiración viene y va, desgraciadamente, cuando se me va a mi, tarda en llegar hasta despues de mucho tiempo. Espero que este capítulo y el hecho de saber que ya tengo empezado el próximo capítulo, compense el hecho de mi ausencia._

 _Ya saben que cualquier duda que les cause conflicto me la pueden dejar en los review o por un mensaje en privado._

 _Respuestas a reviews:_

 _ **fran. sanchez:** Pues que observadora eres;) era la intención, que Takeshi y Kaede despues recordaran que Ame no había pronunciado el nombre de Hinata. Pero bueno, ya sabemos que Hinata finalmente está a salvo y fuera de las manos de esas personas. _

**eliuska20:** _Te explicare; Ame es una bandida, aliada de las primeras personas que Takeshi mato por querer secuestrar a Hinata estando con él. Ella se dio cuenta del sello que Hinata tenía en los ojos al ser especialista en doujutsu... y lo demás ya no te lo digo porque lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo;)_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Por su pollo que la terminare! :c_

 ** _Ending Scene:_** _La señora se dio cuenta del Byakugan que está sellado en los ojos de Hinata... y lo demas no te lo digo hasta el proximo cap ;)_

 ** _newt:_** _Hina tiene los ojos azules debido que a los primeros responsables de su pérdida de memoria, quienes sellaron su Byakugan para que ella no fuese sospechosa al viajar con ella hasta su aldea, provocando obviamente que el color cambiará y pues yo escogí el azul por unas imagenes de Hinata con los ojos azules que me aparecieron un dia en pinterest :)_

 _ **Ememoho** : Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y haya saciado tu curiosidad. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible ;)_

 ** _Gracias por leer hasta el final._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. Pasado entre lagrimas

_**[Capítulo 7]**_

 **Género** **:** Aventura/Romance.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Pasado entre lágrimas._**

* * *

 ** _Las temblorosas y débiles rodillas del hombre cedieron poco a poco hasta que finalmente fueron a dar contra el suelo. El hedor a sangre se mantenía en el aire y el único sonido que era perceptible en aquella habitación era su llanto incrédulo._**

 ** _Sus ojos, negros como aceitunas, miraban con las pupilas temblorosas aquella escena que quedaría tan plasmada en su mente que no podría sacarla en ningún segundo de su vida. Alargó su trémulo brazo sin razón aparente y después lo dejó caer de manera brusca._**

 ** _¿Cómo… cómo era posible? Solo había salido por dos horas, ella había dicho que la cena estaría lista para cuando él llegara y ellas le habían hecho prometer que jugarían después de cenar._**

 ** _Solo… solo habían sido dos horas._**

 ** _—Mitsuha… —soltó en un convulso susurro —. Keiko… Ren…—gateó desesperadamente hacia los cuerpos de las nombradas, observando aún con incredulidad y horror las expresiones de terror que tenían sus rostros._**

 ** _La sangre salía sin parar de sus cuerpos y sus ojos sin vida estaban abiertos._**

 ** _Soltó un quejido de dolor, incorporándose con las piernas dobladas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos._**

 ** _Después de unos segundos, cayó en cuenta finalmente de que ellas estaban muertas._**

 ** _—No… ¡NO!_**

* * *

Tomó aire con desesperación y se incorporó con brusquedad sobre el futón.

Podía sentir la humedad de su sudor por toda su espalda y torso, haciéndolo tiritar un segundo por la brisa fresca que se había colado por ventana. Deslizo su mirada hacia el manto nocturno, dándose cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera. Nuevamente su mirada se deslizó, pero esta vez fue a parar a la izquierda, donde había dos futones más al lado de él.

Se alarmo a no ver a las dueñas de los futones sobre ellos.

Rápidamente se levantó y tropezó una vez antes de correr hacia la salida de la habitación.

Paro bruscamente sus pasos al ver la figura de Hinata al fondo del pasillo, donde era tenuemente alumbrada por la escasa luz que salía por la puerta entreabierta de este.

Se extraño por verla ahí, parada frente al baño, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dijo que quizá Kaede y Hinata se habían acompañado al baño como ya otras veces lo habían hecho. De igual manera se acercó lentamente hacia Hinata.

—¿Pasa al...? —callo al ver a la pequeña poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sin despegar su azulina vista de la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Observó con curiosidad el cómo Hinata hacia un ademan para que acercara su ojo hacia aquella ranura. La miró con una ceja alzada por unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió y acercó uno de sus ojos.

Lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

Hacía ya un mes desde que habían rescatado a Hinata de la supuesta madre que había ido por ella. En ese mes Kaede había comenzado a usar una gorra que había sacado de quién sabe dónde, una gorra que no se quitaba por nada del mundo frente a ellos.

Por un momento, Takeshi pensó que la gorra le gustaba demasiado como para quitársela, así que no le tomo importancia ya que ella parecía estar comportándose como siempre. Ahora, en ese momento, se había dado cuenta de que había estado en un grave error.

El gorro negro que Kaede había usado por todo ese mes estaba encima del lavamanos, dejando al descubierto la cabellera de Kaede. Su tan conocido cabello naranja tenía varios pedazos de color morado en todas partes, como si el color naranja se estuviese cayendo poco a poco.

No necesitaba ser genio para ver lo que ocurría ahí.

El color naranja del cabello de Kaede no era más que pintura.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

Kaede alzó su mirada lentamente por el espejo y tocó uno de sus mechones. Sus ojos castaños se deslizaron hacia la derecha, siendo capaz de ver el reflejo de Takashi y Hinata.

Tomó con rapidez su gorro y se lo puso encima con torpeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata y Takeshi se habían dado cuenta de su engaño.

* * *

Naruto caminó despreocupadamente frente a una panda de niños que reían descojonantemente. Los miro de reojo y después llevó su vista al frente mientras hacía un mohín y llevaba sus brazos hacia su nuca.

Odiaba a ese tipo de niños, siempre lo hacían quedar mal frente a todo el mundo y le decían cosas crueles como los adultos. Trataba y trataba de acostumbrarse a la escuela, pero simplemente era difícil pues ahí había demasiados niños iguales a los adultos y no solo eso, si no que algunos maestros eran iguales de crueles que los demás, pero actuando siempre más disimuladamente.

Si pudiera, él no iría a la academia. Lo único por lo que estaba yendo era porque ansiaba ser más fuerte para encontrar a Hinata y además de que tenía que estudiar para ser Hokage. Desde ya hacía algún tiempo que la idea se le había metido a la cabeza sin querer salir de ella.

Cuando el fuera Hokage se esforzaría mucho para que ya no existieran personas como las que se llevaron a Hinata. Tampoco habría personas malas que trataran mal a los demás ni tampoco habría más maldad. Eso era lo que él lograría una vez que fuera Hokage, por eso es que debía de esforzarse un poco más en la escuela.

Apresuro sus pasos hacia el árbol donde había un solitario columpio colgado, árbol donde siempre se sentaba a pasar el receso hasta que la campana sonaba para anunciar que las clases se habían reanudado. Estaba a nada de poner su trasero sobre el columpio de madera, pero eso no llego a pasar pues sus posaderas fueron directo al duro y terroso suelo.

—¡Ay! —rápidamente se sobo el área afectada, haciendo una mueca de dolor —. ¡¿Qué te pasa, dattebayo?!

Frente a él había un niño al que le faltaban varios dientes y que tenía un corte de cabello extraño. Soltó una risa burlesca y después saco su lengua hacia él.

—¿Qué haces tú, niño zorro? ¡Yo llegue primero aquí!

Naruto pudo reconocerlo como un niño de los que estaban hacía no mucho en el grupito por el que pasó a un lado. Frunció el ceño y se levantó desafiantemente del piso.

Se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar, manteniendo una expresión valiente en su rostro.

—¡Yo llegue primero! Tu solo me seguiste para hacerme caer, dattebayo.

—No te sientas importante, niño zorro. Yo quiero usar este columpio, vete de aquí si no quiere que llame a mis amigos, ¡cosa que tú no tienes! —se mofó del rostro triste que Naruto puso al momento de mencionarle eso —. ¡Ohh! El niño zorro no tiene amigos —soltó con fingida lastima —. ¡No tiene amigos, no tiene amigos...! —comenzó a canturrear con diversión, provocando que poco a poco los ojos zafiro del rubio se anegaron de lágrimas que él no quería derramar ante él.

Humillado y triste había decidido dejar ese asunto por la paz y correr hacia algún lugar donde pudiese estar solo, pero la monótona voz de alguien tras sus espaldas provocó que levantara la mirada con sorpresa.

La risa del bravucón había cesado abruptamente.

—No te dirijas así a Naruto. Para tu información, él ahora está bajo la tutela Hyuga de la rama principal.

Neji, quien era un poco más alto que el niño, observo como este tragaba saliva disimuladamente.

El castaño siempre había producido temor a los niños de la academia, pues además de tener esos temibles ojos también tenía un carácter demasiado singular para un niño de su edad. Asimismo, también era un grado mayor que él así que intimidaba bastante.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡No quita que el chico zorro sea un subnormal y que por eso no tenga amigos! —soltó tratando de sonar valiente ante el Hyuga.

—En eso te equivocas, yo soy amigo de Naruto —le respondió —. Y si te metes con él, quien es miembro de la rama principal de mi familia y además es mi amigo, entonces tendrás que meterte conmigo —sus blancos ojos miraron amenazantemente al niño, ocasionando que este sintiera un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Frunció su tembloroso ceño, dispuesto a largarse del lugar.

—¡Subnormal! —le gritó al chico antes de huir despavoridamente del lugar.

Neji cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Neji, tratando de que el rubio le restara importancia a ese niño —. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

Desde que el chico se había vuelto parte de la familia por así decirlo, Neji siempre estaba con él en los recesos y en casi todo lo que hicieran fuera de la escuela. En esa ocasión había sido interceptado por uno de sus compañeros, Lee, quien no perdía oportunidad para retarlo en cosas demasiado estúpidas. Por eso había sido su retraso a su punto de encuentro con Naruto, el cual era ese columpio viejo.

Naruto se mantuvo cabizbajo y en silencio mientras se movía hacia el columpio y se montaba en él.

—Él... él tiene razón.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? No pareces un zorro. Los zorros tienen el pelaje naranja y hocicos con dientes filosos —dijo Neji con obviedad.

—No me refiero a eso —susurro mientras comenzaba a columpiarse suavemente —. Me refiero a que... es cierto que no tengo amigos. Aparte de ti, estoy solo a comparación de ellos. ¿Viste el tamaño de su grupo? Quisiera saber que se siente tener muchos amigos —musito con su triste vista pegada en el suelo.

—Baka.

—¿Eh?

El rostro de Neji era adornado por una mirada de seriedad impropia de un niño junto a sus delgadas cejas juntas mostrando su evidente enfado hacia el rubio.

—No necesitas tener muchos amigos. Con tener solo una buena amistad basta —dijo sabiamente, repitiendo las palabras que su padre una vez le había dicho —. Y, además, tú tienes más amigos.

—¿Quién...?

—¡Baka! —exclamo nuevamente mientras rodaba los ojos —. Tío Hiashi, Hokage-sama, el señor de Ichiraku, la doctora Aya y... Hinata-sama ¡Todos somos tus amigos! No necesitas más.

Naruto miró con incredulidad a Neji por varios segundos hasta que lentamente sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! No necesito más amigos, dattebayo —exclamo contento al percatarse de que en realidad si tenía amigos.

El Hokage, quien había estado al pendiente de él desde siempre. El viejo Teuchi, quien lo dejaba comer en su local a comparación de los otros vendedores. La doctora Furukawa, quien siempre le daba paletas después de una consulta. El viejo Hiashi, quien le había permitido vivir en su casa. Neji, con quien jugaba a todas horas y Hinata... su mejor amiga.

No necesitaba más.

* * *

La mirada castaña no se despegaba de los detalles de la mesa de madera. Podía ver cada pelusa, cada astilla y cada pequeña mancha de las que no se quitaban mientras que era severamente observada por Takeshi.

No se atrevía a levantar la vista, no quería ver el rostro enfadado del hombre.

Sabía que estaba metida en aprietos, pues Takeshi le había pedido a Hinata que se marchara del lugar para que los dejara hablar solamente a ellos. Eso significaba una sola cosa; Takeshi estaba seriamente molesto.

—Tu cabello es morado —afirmó —, no naranja.

La chica se sobrecogió sobre su asiento.

—¿Tu nombre realmente es Kaede? ¿Realmente no tienes padres? ¿Realmente tienes ocho años? ¿Ayer no fue tu cumpleaños entonces? —cuestiono con molestia, observando los trémulos hombros de la niña.

—¡Si fue mi cumpleaños! —exclamó con molestia. Bajo la mirada y recordó el cómo la habían sorprendido con un pastel con velas y con un peluche como obsequio el día anterior —. Ya te dije que no me gusta el color, por eso lo cambie, viejo.

—No te creo —contestó —. Soy un detector de mentiras con piernas y se reconocer a una escuincla mentirosa cuando lo veo —se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de verla —. Bien, espero a que me digas la verdad. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

La niña frunció los labios. No había de otra, la habían descubierto y ya no podía hacer nada por seguir cubriendo su mentira.

—Yo... pinte mi cabello para esconderme —comenzó con un susurro, llamando la atención de Takeshi.

—¿De quién? —pregunto. ¿De quién podría esconderse una niña de ocho años?

—De... mi papá.

Takeshi frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que no tenías padres.

—¡No los tengo!

—Te estas contradiciendo, Kaede. Dices que te estás escondiendo de tu padre, pero también dices que no lo tienes.

Kaede apretó sus puños.

—Es que él... él no es bueno. Él... —su voz comenzó a quebrarse —. Viejo Takeshi, no me hagas regresar a la calle —pidió con desesperación y con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Takeshi la miro con impresión y se sintió mal por haberla tratado de esa manera.

—Kaede...

—Él me busca para hacerme daño —restregó sus ojos a pesar de que no servía de nada pues las lágrimas seguían fluyendo descontroladamente —. P-por eso estoy escondiéndome de él y por eso pinte mi cabello —explicó sin dejar de llorar —. ¡No deje que me encuentre! —le suplico temerosa.

—No lo haré —Takeshi alargó su mano y tomó la de Kaede con calidez —. Te juro que no dejaré que nada te pase, pero necesito que me digas todo. Nada de mentiras.

Kaede asintió dudosamente.

—Hui de mi padre hace un año, cuando... cuando mato a mi madre y a mi hermano...

* * *

 _—Tranquila, no llores —pidió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, llevándose de paso algunas lágrimas —. Todo estará bien. Sabes que tu padre se pone de mal humor cada que algo no le sale bien —le susurro tranquilizadoramente, haciendo que la pequeña poco a poco disminuyera su llanto._

 _Su padre había llegado a casa hecho una furia, arremetiendo todo su coraje contra los muebles de la casa y contra su familia._

 _Su madre siempre lo defendía ante ellos, diciendo que lo que él hacía era muy estresante y que él los amaba a pesar de todo. La pequeña no estaba de que pensar, y menos viendo que su madre poseía un hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura de su labio._

 _—Pe-pero... mamá..._

 _—Ahora quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que no escuches ruidos, ¿bien? —le susurro con amor, tratando de tranquilizarla al verla negar fuertemente y desesperadamente con la cabeza. Acomodo sus purpuras cabellos y le asintió —. Ya sabes a donde ir si papá viene por ti, ¿okay?_

 _—¿Dónde está Yuki? —cuestiono preocupada por su hermano._

 _—El aun no regresa de la academia. Cuando el haya regresado seguramente todo habrá terminado. Tu quédate aquí, tengo que salir..._

 _—No me dejes —suplico en un susurro temeroso._

 _—Tranquila, todo estará bien._

 _Siempre le decía lo mismo cuando su padre estaba enojado. "Todo estará bien" y al final la encontraba con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Odiaba a su padre, por más que su madre dijera que era un hombre que tenía muchas preocupaciones y que esa era la razón de su mal carácter, lo odiaba por hacerles daño._

 _Se quedo ahí, encerrada en aquel armario que su misma madre había hecho para ella. Dicho armario no era un armario común, sino que tenía una compuerta en el suelo que le ayudaría a salir por si algo mas grave pasaba, además de tener un pasador en la puerta. Nunca había tenido que usar ese portillo, pero no sabía porque presentía que ese día lo usaría finalmente._

 _Los minutos pasaron y lo único que ella podía escuchar eran los gritos enfurecidos de su padre y los sollozos de su madre, acompañados de ruidos de cosas rompiéndose._

 _Se mantuvo hecha un olivo en una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto, sobrecogiéndose cada vez que escuchaba gritos de sus padres._

 _Deseaba ser más valiente, más grande y fuerte para salir y enfrentar a su padre, pero lamentablemente solo tenía siete años. Sentía tanta impotencia y miedo que no podía salir tan siquiera a ver si su madre estaba bien después de que los ruidos y gritos cesaron._

 _Los minutos habían pasado convirtiéndose en media hora, provocando que la peli morada quisiera salir a revisar todo y de ser posible ayudar a su madre. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, retrocedió torpemente y callo de bruces. Su padre gritaba afuera mientras aparentemente quería tumbar la puerta._

 _No lo pensó, tampoco quiso seguir escuchando sus gritos enloquecidos, ella abrió la compuerta y salió por esta para después cerrarla. Cayo sobre la tierra que estaba debajo de su casa y se arrastró sobre ella para salir completamente por debajo._

 _Asustada, confundida y llorosa comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el bosque, escuchando a lo lejos que su padre había salido de la casa, gritando su nombre con furia._

 _Se mantuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo hasta que llego a una pequeña cueva, donde se escondió hasta que la luna se puso. Temerosa no se atrevió a salir, así que se quedó ahí, esperando a que algo sucediera._

 _Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida y el sol ya había salido, dándole un poco de confianza a la niña para salir._

 _Tenía mucho miedo aun, pero estaba segura de que su padre ya se habría ido de ahí después de todo lo pasado. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Se largaba a otra parte para "reflexionar" y volvía a casa, aparentando que nada había pasado._

 _Tardó en llegar ya que por un momento olvido por donde había entrado, pero finalmente pudo llegar a su hogar. Se dijo que quizá su madre estaría muy preocupada por ella e incluso su pequeño hermano, así que apresuro su paso._

 _Nunca imagino que..._

 _—¡YUKI! ¡MAMÁ! — su grito se pudo escuchar por todas partes, pero aun así nadie fue a su ayuda._

 _Su madre y su hermano estaban tendidos en el suelo bajo un gran charco de sangre._

* * *

—Y p-por eso huí —susurro trémulamente, sintiendo sus tibias lágrimas bajando por sus pómulos —. Se que si me encuentra querrá hacerme lo mismo que a mi mamá y mi hermano —limpio con rudeza sus lágrimas —. Por eso pinte mi cabello y cam-cambie mi nombre, para que él no pueda dar conmigo nunca.

Takeshi la miraba impresionado y triste.

¿Cómo era posible que existieran personas tan malvadas como ese hombre?

—¿Tu nombre real...?

—Mitsuha —soltó y el hombre no pudo más que abrir los ojos con impresión —. Mitsuha Shiraoka. Kaede era el nombre de mi madre... ¿viejo?

Takeshi cerró los ojos percibiendo irritación en ellos.

—Mitsuha... —soltó en un susurro tembloroso —. No te preocupes, Mitsuha — la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa —. No te ocultaras más porque yo te protegeré y te enseñare a que te protejas tu misma. Así no tendrás que ocultar un nombre tan bello jamás.

Tal vez era un capricho de él no esconder el nombre verdadero de "Kaede", pero haría lo que fuera para que esa niña tuviera una buena vida siendo ella misma. No quería que Mitsuha temiera por su color de cabello o nombre, no señor.

Sabía lo que se sentía estar escondido todo el tiempo por temor. No dejaría que ellas experimentaran lo mismo que él alguna vez experimentó en carne propia. Les daría la mejor vida y protección, justo como se las hubiera dado a Keiko y Mitsuha, sus fallecidas hijas.

Mitsuha no aguanto el nudo en su garganta así que no siguió tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas. Todo ese tiempo había evitado llorar por ese amargo recuerdo. Había tratado de seguir adelante, escondiendo gran parte de su dolor detrás de travesuras y optimismo forzado. Lo había conseguido, pero eso no significaba que de bajo de todo eso no hubiese un profundo dolor en su pecho. Así que hablar de ese tema después de tanto no hizo más que echarle limón a esa herida que aún no cicatrizaba, esa la cual ni siquiera estaba segura de que algún día pudiese cicatrizar por completo.

Apretó sus manos sobre su regazo y observó sus lágrimas golpeando contra la tela de su pantalón.

—Si-siento mucho haber mentido —se disculpó —, p-pero no sabía qué hacer.

—No te disculpes, hiciste bien en ser precavida. No me conocías en ese momento —le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, provocando el efecto deseado —. Pero ahora no debe de haber ni un secreto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Hinata y yo ahora somos tu familia.

Mitsuha asintió sin dejar de llorar. Sentía que podía seguir así todo el día, sacando esas amargas lágrimas que habían estado a punto de ahogarla en repetidas ocasiones.

De un momento a otro sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su pequeño y espasmódico cuerpo. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Takeshi, pero al abrir los ojos se topó con una cabellera azulina y unos azules ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Hinata...-chan.

—¡Ta-takeshi-san y yo somos tu familia ahora! —exclamó sin dejar de abrazarla —. N-no llores, no tengas miedo. ¡Nunca dejaremos que te pase algo, Mitsuha!

—Hinata...—su rostro se contrajo lentamente por el llanto. Mitsuha solo un tembloroso sollozo y después se aventó a los brazos de Hinata, siendo observadas por un tranquilo Takeshi.

La mañana trato de ser lo más normal posible. Su rutina fue llevada a cabo como todos los días, tratando de que el tenso ambiente que se había creado hacía unas horas se disipara por completo. Lo lograron por supuesto, manteniendo todo bajo control.

Cocinaron juntos y desayunaron animadamente. Todo era risas y entusiasmo.

Takeshi quería que esa aura de felicidad se quedará por siempre en ellos, por muy rotos que estuviesen. Se esforzaría el doble, las entrenaría el doble y las querría el doble.

—Sabía que te las quedarías.

La noche había llegado, dándole oportunidad a Takeshi de salir a ver a su jefe mientras que las pequeñas dormían junto a un clon.

No tuvo más remedio que contarle todo al viejo que mantenía su expresión serena todo el tiempo. No pudo ver impresión, descontento o alegría en su voz, solo escucho su tranquila voz de siempre.

—Ya no me importa si hago bien o mal. Las cuidaré yo de ahora en adelante.

—Es tu decisión, Takeshi —dijo el anciano —. Pero ahora debes de ser más precavido. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Estoy consciente de eso — claro que lo estaba. Ahora dependían de él dos niñas pequeñas. Si antes hacía sus misiones sin ningún miedo a dejar algo atrás por una prematura muerte, ahora en cada misión debía de recordar que si él moría dejaría desamparadas a dos pequeñas —. Mientras crecen no podré hacer misiones tan largas, espero que eso no le moleste.

—Como ya dije, Takeshi, es tu decisión —el viejo sonrió, acentuando sus arrugas —. ¿Quieres té?

—Me vendría muy bien.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, lectores. Espero que se encuentren muy bien :) Se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero prometo que los compensare con el siguiente. Palabra de escritora._

 _ **Respuestas a reviews:**_

 _ **Ememoho:** Lo que más me emociona de este fic es el fuerte lazo que se irá formando entre estos tres, así que me alegra que pienses asi ❤ Saludos y gracias por tu bello comentario ❤_

 _ **Ending Scene:** Claro que habrá mucha tensión cuando Hinata se encuentre con esos tres, pero eso es algo que veremos un poco más adelante ;) Gracias por tu comentario ❤_

 _ **Guest:** Aun que yo escribo la historia y se que sucederá a futuro, no puedo evitar emocionarme al pensar en lo que pasara con Hinata y Naruto cuando vuelvan a verse . Gracias por tu comentario ❤_

 _ **fran. sanchez:** Claro que Takeshi lo recordara, pero aun no sabrán del futuro de los ojos de Hinata hasta después de unos capítulos ;) Gracias por tu review ❤_

 _ **eliuska20:** Perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo estara listo más rápido ❤_

 _ **Freya-X:** Claro que existirá el salto de tiempo, el cual no tardará mucho en aparecer. Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta ❤_

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ❤ **Por cierto, me harian un gran favor si me siguen en mi Twitter, en el cual publicare la fecha de las actualizaciones de mis historias y cosas respecto a ellas. Mi nombre de usuario es Amanely1 y estaré siguiendo a quien me siga ❤**_


End file.
